Mini Herm
by Maggie10
Summary: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Harry ha hecho algo terrible a Hermione la ha convertido en una niña de cinco años ¿Podrá ayudarla a recuperar su edad habitual? H/H.. Chapter 26 listo LEAN Y MANDEN REVIEW¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡
1. Problemas en Pociones

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling... blah blah blah, ya se saben el cuento  
  
  
  
Mini Herm  
  
  
  
Un desastre en pociones  
  
"¿Quieren apurarse? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde¡" gritó una muy enfadada Hermione a sus dos amigos, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. "Ya vamos" dijo Harry. "Cualquiera diría que te gusta pociones por como te pones, Hermione" dijo Ron de mala gana, mientras los tres corrían al salón de Pociones. "No seas ridículo, es una materia interesante. Leí en Hogwarts, una historia, que la materia de Pociones es la más antigua aquí en Hogwarts..." mientras Hermione seguía sonando como documental de televisión, Ron le volteó los ojos a Harry refiriéndose a Hermione. Harry se rió, y Hermione se detuvo de repente.  
  
"¿Por qué te ríes?" preguntó a Harry muy enojada (Hermione solía exagerar las cosas ahora que tenía la edad de quince años, y como todas las chicas, no lograba controlar su temperamento) "¿Te parece que dije un chiste Harry? ¿Qué soy una broma?, Hazle caso a Ron, pero no me pidan que les explique nada de Pociones, porque no lo haré" y después su voz comenzó a entrecortarse, como si estuviera a punto de llorar "Son tan crueles conmigo" gimió, "Se la pasan burlándose de mí. Ya no los aguanto. Lo esperaba de Ron, pero de ti Harry, honestamente esperaba más" "Herm... perdón.. Yo no quería..." Harry dijo, tratando de calmarla porque sabía bien cómo se ponía Hermione cuando lloraba. Pero Hermione estaba corriendo ya para pociones gritando "!Mira la hora, vamos a llegar tarde¡"  
  
Ron murmuró "Mujeres", antes de que él y Ron, comenzaran a seguir a Hermione a toda prisa...  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
"¿Así que creen que ya saben todo de pociones como para darse el lujo de llegar tarde a clases?" dijo fríamente Snape, mirando a los tres, como un gato ve a un ratón indefenso. "Muy bien" siguió Snape, "Aquí Longbottom volvió a hacer explotar el caldero... ¡Weasley, trabajaras con Longbottom, y después tú te tomarás la poción¡", después volteo a ver a Harry (Ron tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro al saber que tendría que tomar la poción de Neville) "Potter y Granger trabajaran juntos" Harry dio un suspiro. La poción saldría bien si Hermione le ayudaba, "Pero será Potter quien haga la poción, sin ayuda de Granger, haber que pasa. ¡Granger¡ vete a sentar a mi asiento al frente, no quiero que hagan trampa." Finalizó Snape con una expresión de triunfo.  
  
Harry miró los ingredientes sin saber que hacer. "Concéntrate," se dijo Harry. Volteo a mirar a Hermione, quien con los labios le dijo "Tu puedes, confío en ti". Harry estaba decidido a hacer la poción bien. Lamentablemente ni siquiera puso atención la clase pasada en pociones cuando les dijeron qué clase de poción harían o qué ingredientes tendría. Pero no era su culpa... ¿Quién se podría concentrar cuando Cho Chang estaba a su lado? Este año, Ravenclaw tenía Pociones en Gryffindor, y cómo Cho había reprobado el año pasado, Harry podía estar con ella durante clase.  
  
Harry comenzó a echar ingredientes al caldero. "Un poco de ojo de salamandra... recuerdo que tenía que quedar púrpura, bueno, las colas de ratón son púrpuras, un poco de esto entonces... ¿o era verde...? No... era púrpura, sí." Así continuó mirando a los demás y cómo ponían al fuego sus calderos. Puso el suyo al fuego como los demás. Notó que los demás también eran púrpuras. Eso debía estar bien entonces. A lo mejor puso más atención de lo que había creído.  
  
Cuando faltaban diez minutos para terminar la clase, todas las pociones incluyendo la de Harry tenían un aspecto púrpura con espuma blanca en el tope, y un humo muy blanco salía de los calderos, pero Harry notó, sin embargo, que su poción olía a dulce de leche.  
  
Snape le ordenó a Ron beber la poción que él mismo, junto con Neville habían preparado. Ron con una cara de terror, se tomó la poción. Inmediatamente después su cabello cambió del rojo intenso a un azul, después verde, y después rojo de nuevo, y siguió cambiando de color constantemente si detenerse. El salón prorrumpió en carcajadas. "Tienes suerte de que no te mató, Weasley" dijo Snape con una cara de triunfo en sus ojos. "20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no haber hecho bien la poción. Y ahora Potter, trata de no matar a tu amiga" añadió Snape dirigiéndose a Harry.  
  
Hermione avanzó hasta Harry con un rostro de seguridad. Hermione confiaba en que Harry había hecho la poción bien. Harry sintió un retortijón de culpa en el estomago, y rezó por que Hermione no cayera envenenada por su poción. Hermione tomó el vaso que Snape le dio con la poción de Harry y se la tomó de un trago.  
  
El ruido del vaso, al romperse contra el suelo llenó el salón, cuando todos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como Hermione se sostenía el estomago y caía de rodillas, gimiendo de dolor. "!Hermione, ¿estas bien?. Lo siento mucho, no quería que te pasara esto¡" dijo Harry arrodillándose para estar al nivel de Hermione. Hermione volteó a verlo con una cara con mezcla de horror, dolor y decepción. Casi inmediatamente el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a encogerse, hasta que su cabeza pasó por el cuello de su túnica. Todo el salón estaba en silencio. Incluso Snape miraba aterrorizado al bulto de Ropa de Hermione.  
  
Harry se asomó por el cuello de la túnica. "¿Hermione?" dijo Harry un poco asustado de lo que podría encontrar. Del cuello saltó inesperadamente una cabeza de una niña, con no más de cuatro años de edad, cabello largo y embarañado, y unos ojos llenos de furia color café, que, si Harry no hubiera estado tan asustado, le abría parecido muy linda la pequeña niñita con grandes ojos."Oh, No..." pensó Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Les gustó? ¿No? MANDEN REVIEW¡¡¡ 


	2. El castigo

Mini Herm  
  
Capitulo 2 "El Castigo"  
  
Harry miró a la pequeña enfrente de él. Los mismos grandes ojos cafés, el mismo cabello embarañado, y el mismo rostro de sabelotodo; solo que de tres años de edad.  
  
"¿Herm...Hermione?" preguntó Harry, un poco aturdido por la impresión. "¿Eh?" contestó la pequeña, mirando hacia todos lados, "¿Dónde 'stoy?" preguntó, "¿Es sueño?". "Bien hecho Potter. Una pequeña sangresucia. Ya no podrá estudiar en Hogwarts así, sabes" murmuró una molesta voz, que Harry sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Draco Malfoy estaba disfrutando esto. Después la pequeña miró a Ron, lo señaló y comenzó a reír "Ja ja, cabello chistoso" dijo casi gritando, y señalando a Ron, quien se puso todo rojo, riendo sonoramente.  
  
Snape se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y dijo "Bien, Potter. Solo espera a que el director se entere de esto. Esta si no creo que te la perdone. Y reza por que tu poción tenga antídoto. Ah, y 40 puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu incompetencia." Y luego se volvió a los demás estudiantes "Hagan un resumen de las consecuencias de mezclar mal los ingredientes." Snape no se había dado cuneta de que Hermione se había subido al escritorio, pero si se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a jalarle el cabello, entre risas. "!Déjame¡" gritó Snape. "Ugh... pelo gasoso" dijo la niña limpiándose las manos. En otra ocasión a Harry le hubiera dado un ataque de risa, pero bajo las circunstancias, hubiera preferido mil veces que Hermione se hubiera transformado en cualquier otra cosa, menos en una niña.  
  
A Snape, al parecer, tampoco le había hecho gracia, y fulminó a Harry con la mirada. "Sígueme Potter, y déjame asegurarte que tu castigo será el más doloroso posible. Y trae a Granger contigo." Harry obedeció y trató de bajar a Hermione del escritorio (Aunque Hermione estaba de pie en el escritorio, era más baja que Harry, por lo que Harry podía cargarla fácilmente) lamentablemente a la niña le pareció divertido en ese momento jugar a las atrapadas, y se bajó de un salto del escritorio, y salió corriendo detrás de Snape gritando "Atrápame" Harry dio un suspiro, y persiguió a la niña, corriendo él también.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Ya en la oficina de Dumblendore, Snape y Harry estaban esperando a Dumblendore. Hermione veía todas las cosas curiosas sobre el escritorio de Dumblendore, y trataba de alcanzarlas, y no era fácil para Harry quitarle las cosas, porque justo cuando se las quitaba de las manos, la niña comenzaba a llorar gritando a todo pulmón "!Mío¡ Buaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh¡"  
  
Tiempo después entró Dumblendore a la oficina, dirigió una mirada a Harry, a Snape y otro a Hermione, quien estaba jugando con Fawkes, quien era en ese momento apenas un polluelo, por lo que no lo molestaba en absoluto el jugar con la niña.  
  
"Severus, ¿qué ha sucedido?" Dijo cuando sus ojos llegaron a Hermione. "Potter lo hizo, Albus. Fue su culpa, y espero que reciba el castigo que se merece." Contestó Snape. En este momento Harry tragó saliva, muy nervioso. "No veo cual es el problema Severus" dijo Dumblendore en tono amable, "Estoy seguro que tu podrás encontrar un antídoto, Severus, y Harry puede cuidar a la pequeña Hermione,¿ no es verdad, Harry?." Hermione eligió justo ese momento para tirar un jarrón, que parecía muy antiguo, de una mesita en la oficina de Dumblendore, "Ups," dijo la pequeña, volteando por fin a ver a Dumblendore (Al parecer la pequeña no había notado la presencia de Dumblendore en la habitación) Lo miró con grandes ojos, lo señaló y gritó "!Santa¡" y corrió a sentarse en su regazo.  
  
Dumblendore le sonrió a la pequeña, riéndose un poco por la confusión de Hermione, y le preguntó "¿Qué vas a querer de Navidad, linda?" "Un pony, una muñeca, una casa, un perrito, un gatito, un unicornio, un auto, un peluche de oso, pero no de los cafés, quiero uno blanco, y también..." pero la niña se detuvo de pronto y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, después le gritó "!Tu no eres Santa¡ Eres de esos Santas falsos, que están en el supermercado (Y para colmo) Quítate esa barba" Y comenzó a jalar la barba de Dumblendore. En este momento Harry hubiera dado hasta su saeta de Fuego por ser invisible.  
  
"!Quítate de encima de él¡" le gritó Harry, y para su sorpresa, Hermione voltio a verlo y se bajó de Dumblendore, y murmuró tiernamente, "Lo siento...". Dumblendore sonrió, "Lo vez Harry, tu serás perfecto para controlarla"  
  
Harry voltio a ver a Hermione, quien le sonrió tiernamente y le preguntó "¿Tú me vas a cuidar?" Harry sonrió por la ternura y docilidad que demostraba la pequeña, "Ajá." Contestó. "Espero que sepas lo que haces, Albus" dijo Snape, y se salió de la oficina.  
  
Dumblendore se dirigió a Harry y Hermione, "Pueden ir a la sala común de Gryffindor. Ese será tu castigo, y espero que no te confíes con esta pequeña." (Hermione estaba jalando la mano de Harry diciéndole "Vámonos" constantemente.)  
  
Cuando salieron de la oficina, Harry pensó que se había librado muy fácilmente de esta  
  
"Espero que me des muchas cosas cuando me cuides, porque si no te puedo acusar. Quiero que me compres dulces y juguetes. También trajes bonitos. Todo de buena calidad por favor... " la niña continuó hablando mientras caminaban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Tal vez no sería tan fácil como él pensaba. 


	3. Niñero

-* Muchas Gracias a todos los reviews*-  
  
Capítulo 3- Niñero  
  
Mientras se dirigían a la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry pensaba que su castigo pudo haber sido mucho más grave. Después de todo, ¿qué tan difícil es cuidar a una niñita de solo 4 años de edad, que apenas sabe hablar? Nunca había cuidado niños, pero no podía ser tan difícil. Voltio a mirar a la pequeña a su lado, tenía sujeta su mano, porque ya había corrido hacia otro pasillo n par de veces conforme iban a la sala común, con la esperanza de escaparse. La pequeña iba brincando y danzando conforme avanzaban, cantando una canción sin sentido (al parecer solo se sabía unas palabras, y lo demás lo estaba inventando con sonidos sin sentido) Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan inocente y tierna. Hermione voltio a verlo y le dijo de nuevo "¿Tu me vas a cuidar?" con grandes ojos. "Eso creo" contestó Harry. "Ah, que bueno porque el señor con el pelo grasoso me da miedo" comentó la niña, y siguió bailando y cantando. Harry se rió por este comentario. Sin duda no podía imaginarse a Snape cuidando niños.  
  
Llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, quien comentó "Que niña tan linda. ¿Cuántos años tienes, preciosa?" "Así" contestó Hermione mostrándole cuatro dedos de la pequeña mano. "Pero tendré así el mes que entra" añadió, sacando un dedo más, "Y el año que entra tendré así" dijo levantando un dedo de la otra manita, "Pero si pasan dos años..." "Hinkypunk" la interrumpió Harry diciendo la contraseña, a sabiendas que eso podría durar horas, hasta que la niña dijera todos los números que se sabía.  
  
Al entrar se formó una conmoción, especialmente por las chicas. Todas rodearon a la pequeña, y comenzaron a decirle cosas como "Que bonita estas" y "¿No es preciosa?"  
  
"¿Te van a expulsar?" preguntó Ron a Harry, cuando este salió del montón de chicas dejando a Hermione en medio. "No, solo tengo que cuidarla hasta que consigan un antídoto" contestó Harry, refiriéndose a Hermione. "Fiu, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso?" dijo Ron. "Obviamente tu nunca cuidaste niños, dijo Fred, que estaba detrás de ellos. "¿Y tu sí?" preguntó de regreso Ron con una cara de incredulidad total. "Claro que sí, y son peores las niñas, créeme" dijo George, "Tu solo tienes un año más que Ginny, así que tu no tuviste que aguantarla" añadió de nuevo Fred. "Y Harry, hagas lo que hagas, nunca le grites. Es lo peor que le puedes hacer. Son muy sensibles. A Ron le gritábamos un montón de veces, y lo único que nos hacía era patearnos. Pero Ginny nos dejaba de hablar incluso por semanas, y créeme, una vez que te acostumbras a 'ellas' (lo dijo cómo si se tratara de alguna mascota) duele si te dejan de hablar. Una vez, Ginny se escapó, ¿recuerdas George?" "Claro que sí. Pero es que se pasó de la raya. Rayó todas las paredes con los labiales de mamá. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es lavar el labial de la pared?" "Los estoy escuchando saben..." dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos gemelos saltaron del susto, y se voltearon. Ginny estaba detrás de ellos, con un rostro con un poco de resentimiento. "Ginny, no queríamos..." comenzó a decir Fred, pero Ginny solo se voltio y le dijo "No te voy a volver a hablar en mi vida" (obviamente, estaba avergonzada de que Harry supiera algo así de cuando estaba chica, aunque Harry no le veía nada malo. Pero suponía que Ginny estaba en esa edad en la que estaba Hermione antes de que Harry le diera la poción) Fred y George se fueron hablándole a Ginny, disculpándose con ella, quien no les hacía el menor caso.  
  
"Patético" comentó Ron viéndolos "Pero tal vez tengan razón Harry, tal vez no es tan fácil como parece. Pero esta es Hermione, ¿qué tan traviesa puede ser? Conociéndola, dale un libro y ya." "No creo que sepa leer aún Ron" dijo Harry incrédulo "Claro que sí" dijo una vocecita detrás "Soy adelantada" añadió con una voz llena de orgullo. Hermione se encontraba detrás de ellos. "Tu eres el del cabello chistoso" dijo riéndose y señalándolo, "Pero ya te quitaste los colores..." añadió desilusionada. "Te veías bien raro. Cómo un arco iris en el pelo, pero muy 'didiculo'" Es te comentario al parecer no le hizo gracia a Ron, especialmente porque todas las chicas que habían estado jugando y hablando con Hermione, que estaban muy atentas a lo que decía, comenzaron a reírse. Ron se puso rojo "Nadie te preguntó" dijo Ron, de mala gana a la pequeña. "Pero yo quise decir" repuso la niña. "Vaya mocosa," dijo Ron entre dientes "porque no te vas a jugar o algo, a hacer dibujitos. Qué se yo" La niña le sacó la lengua, y Ron se la sacó también. Después la niña le hizo una mueca, y Ron se la regresó. Anduvieron así un rato, hasta que Hermione se hartó y lo pateo en la pantorrilla. Ron gimió de dolor (porque aunque tuviera cuatro años, la niña era muy fuerte) y todos se rieron al verlo pelear con una niñita. Ron le gritó "¿Porqué no te largas, mocosa?¡" Al parecer Ron no comprendió bien las advertencias de Fred y George, porque la niña se puso a llorar y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba. Todas las chicas la miraron con caras llenas de angustia, y a Ron con una mirada de absoluto desprecio. "Ah, ahora tengo que ir a buscarla" dijo Harry de mala gana y subió a buscar a la pequeña.  
  
Pasaron los minutos y todavía no encontraba a Hermione, y la verdad, es que ya se estaba preocupando. A lo mejor no era tan fácil. "¿Si yo fuera una niña de cuatro años, donde me escondería?" pensó Harry... pensó muy duro, pero era inútil, ya que Harry nunca se imaginaría como una niña de cuatro años. Entró a su cuarto, pensando que tal vez Hermione aparecería ella sola tarde o temprano. No era muy tarde, pero después de este día, Harry realmente estaba cansado. Fue hasta su parte del cuarto, y comenzó a quitarse la túnica, cuando escuchó una vocecita que cantaba muy bajo. Se quedó escuchando un rato en silencio para ver de donde provenía la pequeña voz. Después comenzó a avanzar al ropero, y abrió la puerta. Se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Hermione que era muy pequeña. Hermione se encontraba sentada, con sus brazos recargados en sus rodillas, con su carita roja por llorar, y con los ojos hinchados. "¿Estas enojado conmigo? Porque no quería que tu amigo se enojara" preguntó Hermione a Harry, aunque no había volteado a verlo, pero sin duda sabía que estaba ahí. "No" dijo Harry cortamente. La pequeña volteo a verlo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. "¿Entonces todavía me vas a cuidar?" preguntó ansiosa, mordiéndose los labios, gesto que Hermione hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa. "Claro que sí" contestó Harry. La pequeña se levantó y abrazó a Harry del cuello murmurando "Perdón" Harry pensó que el gesto era sin duda de Hermione, y cada vez le parecía que era la misma Hermione de siempre, solo que un poco más baja. Hermione se separó, "Pero ese amigo tuyo sí que esta chistoso" dijo ya contenta cómo si nada hubiera pasado, "Ponle otra vez el pelo de colores" dijo riéndose. Harry se le quedó viendo muy serio, porque la niña aunque se disculpaba no parecía que lo sintiera en lo absoluto, pero Harry, que estaba muy cansado, no pensaba reprenderla ahora, "Después" dijo, "ahora es hora de dormir, ya es tarde para que tu estés despierta, deja te llevo a tu cuarto y te acuestas". Harry llevó a Hermione al cuarto de niñas, donde Crookshanks estaba acostado en una cama, que Harry supuso era la de Hermione. Después miró su ropa. (Dumblendore había aplicado un hechizo reductor a la túnica de Hermione) "¿Ý que vamos a hacer con tu ropa?" dijo Harry en voz alta, hablando consigo mismo, pero la niña contestó "Puedes reducirme ropa como hizo el Santa que no es Santa. Pero primero me quiero bañar" añadió la pequeña. "Ajá", dijo Harry sin pensar "Está por allá" La niña lo miró como diciéndole 'Tomate tu tiempo para pensar amigo'. Después de un rato, Harry pensó. "¿Sabes bañarte sola verdad?" dijo con temor. El ayudar a Hermione a bañarse, aún cuando tenía cuatro años, no era un pensamiento muy cómodo. "¿Tu que crees?" comentó la niña con cara incrédula (Hermione siempre ha sido igual de contestona) "Tengo cuatro años por Dios, piensa un poco quieres."  
  
Harry meditó un tiempo, algo incomodo. ¿Qué podría hacer? "Bueno, erh... vamos al baño, pero... erh... cómo vamos... no sé..." titubeó Harry, sin saber que hacer. "¿Y si me preparas el baño, y yo me meto estando tu afuera?" dijo Hermione. "Buena idea" dijo Harry ya más tranquilo.  
  
Harry preparó el baño, con agua caliente, y Hermione entró, envuelta en una toalla, que le quedaba como una gran capa. Hermione metió la mano a la tina y dijo "Muy caliente" Harry abrió un poco el agua fría. Hermione volvió a meter la mano "Muy fría" dijo ahora. Harry abrió el agua caliente. Y Hermione volvió a rechazarla. Esto sucedió una vez tras otra, hasta que Hermione aprobó el agua. Harry salió del baño, hasta que escuchó el agua salpicar. Harry entro de nuevo, y Hermione ya estaba en la tina.  
  
Harry le puso el shampoo y el jabón, pero el baño no fue tan fácil cómo parecía. Hermione constantemente se quejaba de los diferentes jabones que había en el baño, "sin duda las chicas se preocupan mucho acerca de su olor" pensó Harry, ya que a Hermione no le agradaba ningún aroma. Hermione aprobó uno que olía a manzanilla, el cuál Harry pensó que era el de Hermione, ya que su olor le recordó el de ella. Después al ponerle el shampoo en el cabello, la niña comenzó a llorar porque le cayó en los ojos.  
  
Después de un rato, y de muchas quejas de Hermione, estuvo lista para salir. Harry tomó la toalla con la que Hermione se había metido, y la cubrió y levantó de la tina.  
  
Harry abrió los cajones del tocador de Hermione, mientras la pequeña estaba sentada en la cama, acariciando a Crookshanks, quien al parecer la había reconocido porque Hermione le estaba cantando la misma canción que estaba cantando hacía un momento. Harry comenzó a buscar ropa para Hermione. Se ruborizó al ver la ropa interior, la cual no parecía muy apropiada para la pequeña. Al fin encontró algo que podría servir, sacó su varita mágica y dijo "Reduccio" hasta que la prenda estuvo de un tamaño adecuado para la niña. Después encontró una pijama blanca con gatitos negros y "Miau" dibujados en el pantalón, y en la blusa el mismo gato pero en grande. Harry redujo esto también.  
  
Harry le dio la ropa a la niña y se volteó para que ella se cambiara (Hermione se lo pidió a él e incluso a Crookshanks, quien obedeció para sorpresa de Harry) "Ya" dijo Hermione cuando estuvo lista.  
  
Harry levantó las colchas de la cama, y Hermione se metió dentro. Harry arropó a Hermione, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Hermione le plantó un beso en la nariz y dijo "Buenas noches, 'Hady'" y cerró los ojos. Harry sonrió, y contestó "Buenas noches, Herm" y le dio un beso en la frente impresionado de sí mismo, pero se veía tan tierna que no pudo resistirlo. Avanzó hasta la puerta, y sopló en la única vela que estaba en una mesita al lado de la puerta. La miró un momento, con solo la luz de la luna iluminando su rostro y la que entraba de la puerta abierta. Hermione estaba dormida abrazando a Crookshanks que ronroneaba bajo su brazo, dormido también. Hermione tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, lo que hacía que se viera más tierna todavía. Harry sonrió y salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Hermione, preguntándose qué soñaría Hermione esta noche.  
  
  
  
  
  
*- Para variar, un capítulo no muy divertido, pero si muy tierno ¿no creen? Por favor manden review 


	4. Pesadillas y Travesuras

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews¡¡¡ Me animan a seguir mi ritmo de actualizaciones¡¡¡¡  
  
  
  
  
  
Mini-Herm  
  
Capítulo 4 Pesadillas y travesuras.  
  
Harry estaba dormido en su cama. Jamás había dormido tan bien en su vida. Cuando uno está cansado duerme mejor que nunca. La habitación estaba muy oscura, afuera estaba una gran tormenta con rayos, pero Harry estaba tan cansado que ni se daba cuenta de los rayos.  
  
Harry se encontraba en una playa soleada, sentado en la arena, completamente solo, mirando el oleaje del mar. La brisa fresca le caía en el rostro. "!Harry¡" gritó una voz detrás de él. Harry voltio para ver quien le gritaba, y su boca se abrió inmediatamente al ver quien le hablaba.  
  
Cho Chang corría hacia él, vistiendo solo un traje de baño (Típico sueño de chicos no? Bueno, después de todo, tiene quince años ^_~ ) Cho lanzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry "Cho..." murmuró él contra su cabello. "Harry... Harry... Hady... Hady.." Harry sintió un golpe en su hombro izquierdo.  
  
Hermione había estado tratando de despertarlo moviendo su hombro constantemente. Harry despertó sobresaltado, abrazando a su almohada, que había estado abrazando en su sueño. "Hady, tengo miedo..." dijo Hermione en voz baja, con lagrimas en los ojos. "¿Eh..?" murmuró Harry medio dormido. Después todo se volvió claro. "Estaba soñando muy bonito, Hermione" dijo volteándose al lado contrario de donde estaba Hermione, para no verla a los ojos, que los tenía tan grandes y tiernos, que podía convencerlo de todo. "Hady, por favor. Me dan mucho miedo las tormentas. Y cuando me da miedo me hago chiz." Harry al oír eso, se volteo a verla. Sus ojos estaban rojos, al parecer había estado llorando de miedo. Traía en sus brazos a Crookshanks, a quien apenas podía, porque estaba igual de grande que ella. "¿Por favor?" dijo Hermione, con grandes ojos. Harry la miró durante un rato. "Esta bien. Ven aquí." Dijo sonriéndole, levantando las sábanas, dejándola subir a la cama. Hermione sonrió mientras escalaba la muy alta cama, con Crookshanks en los brazos. Crookshanks saltó y se enroscó al pie de la cama. Hermione se metió con Harry en las sábanas y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras un rayo iluminaba la habitación. Hermione estaba temblando en los brazos de Harry, escuchando los truenos de la tormenta. "Shh... tranquila. Estoy aquí." Murmuró Harry. Hermione dejó de temblar. Harry sonrió. Tal vez sí seria fácil cuidar a la pequeña, después de todo, Harry parecía tener cierto control sobre ella. Hermione estaba ya dormida en el regazo de Harry, respirando suavemente, mientras la lluvia golpeaba la ventana.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó encontrando la cama vacía a su lado. Hermione ya se había levantado. Para alivio de Harry, Hermione no había mojado la cama. Harry cerró sus ojos, negando levantarse, ya que era muy temprano y, además, era sábado. No habría clases ese día. "!Hermione, regresa aquí¡" Harry despertó de su trance de un salto, y salió corriendo fuera del cuarto, aún en su pijama.  
  
Hermione estaba corriendo gritando "!Yo no fui¡" con Pavarti y Lavender persiguiéndola en toda la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione corrió hacia Harry, quien había estado viendo la escena y se puso detrás de él, usándolo como escudo de Pavarti y Lavender. "Harry, se supone que tu debes controlarla" le dijo Lavender a Harry muy enfadada. "Es cierto" dijo Pavarti. "¿Sabes lo que hizo tu pequeña? ¡Nos robó el maquillaje¡" "No es verdad" dijo Hermione detrás de las piernas de Harry. Si Hermione no hubiera estado exageradamente maquillada de colores muy vistosos, con sus ojos llenos de sombra verde y un labial rojo intenso en los labios, le hubiera creído a la pequeña. "Hermione, di la verdad." Le dijo Harry. "Pero... pero... nomás lo tomé prestado. Se los regresé" contestó la pequeña. "Y mira lo que nos regresó" dijo Pavarti mostrándole a Harry muy de cerca, lo que parecía el tubo del labial, pero sin pintura en absoluto, excepto la que tenía ensuciando todo el tubo. Lavender abrió un pequeño estuche de plástico, con pinturas rotas y todas mezcladas.  
  
"Hermione, discúlpate." Le dijo Harry a Hermione. "Pero...Hady" Hermione dijo con su mirada de niñita indefensa. "Hazlo" dijo Harry firmemente. "Lo siento..." dijo Hermione mirando hacia abajo. "Listo" les dijo Harry a Lavender y a Pavarti. "¿Felices?" "Já, y hasta crees." Dijo Lavender, mirando a Harry como si fuera un retrasado mental. "Nos las vas a reponer, Harry." Dijo Pavarti, mirándolo de la misma manera que Lavender. "Y déjame decirte que esto es maquillaje mágico. No es muy barato que digamos." Añadieron.  
  
Harry estaba en el baño, tratando de limpiar a Hermione, pero era muy difícil, ya que como habían dicho Pavarti y Lavender, era maquillaje mágico. Harry no había hablado con Hermione desde que salieron de la sala común. La pequeña no lo miraba a los ojos. Harry estaba molesto realmente. Tendría que comprarles maquillaje nuevo a Lavender y a Pavarti, y quien sabe cuanto costaría eso. No es que Harry necesitaba mucho dinero, pero no era justo que solo porque se durmió un poco más de lo que Hermione, tendría que pagar por todo lo que ella arruinara. No es como si fuera su padre.  
  
"¿Estas muy enojado?" preguntó Hermione, con una pequeña voz con miedo, como si temiera que Harry le fuera a gritar por l oque hizo. "Sí." Contestó Harry corta y bruscamente. "Lo siento" repitió Hermione, esta vez a Harry. "Ajá" dijo Harry en tono sarcástico. "¿Sabes qué Hermione? Creo que no lo sientes para nada. Trato de cuidarte y tu solo ocasionas problemas. Pienso que tal vez me hubieran puesto otro castigo excepto este. Incluso hubiera tomado mi castigo con Snape." "¿Castigo? ¿Es por eso que me estas cuidando? Creí que era porque querías..." dijo Hermione casi llorando. "¡¿Crees que querría cuidar a una niña traviesa y molesta? No has hecho mas que molestar desde que llegaste¡" le gritó Harry a la niña. Ella solo lo miró mientras se desahogaba, con ojos llenos de lagrimas, las cuales caían con cada palabra que decía. Miró al suelo ya que Harry había terminado de gritar. Se bajó de un salto del lavabo donde estaba sentada y salió caminando del baño caminando lentamente con la mirada hacia el suelo, ensuciándolo de tristes lágrimas revueltas con maquillaje.  
  
"Ahora te vas a molestar. Ya lo sabía niñita mimada." Le dijo Harry, quien estaba sintiendo un remordimiento muy grande y desagradable en el estomago. "Hermione, espera." La niña continuaba caminando subiendo las escaleras lentamente. Harry la estaba siguiendo. "Lo vas a tomar para mal ¿verdad? No es que no te quiera cuidar. Es que me has ocasionado muchos problemas." Dijo Harry tratando de animarla. Hermione volteo a verlo. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Lo siento, Hady. Ya no te molestaré más." Dijo Hermione, y salió corriendo hacía el cuarto de niñas. Harry se quedó ahí parado, mirando la puerta ahora cerrada del cuarto de niñas. No sabía que hacer. Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella. No era para gritarle. Hermione solo estaba jugando.  
  
Harry tocó la puerta de la habitación. Lavender y Pavarti abrieron la puerta mirándolo como si fuera una rata rabiosa. "¿Pero que le hiciste a la pobre? ¿No vez que solo estaba jugando?" dijo Pavarti, "Eres el ser más frío del mundo. ¿Cómo pudiste gritarle a esa pobre y preciosa niñita?" dijo Lavender. Harry pasó sus ojos de una a la otra. "¿Qué les dijo?" les preguntó. "Nada" contestaron las dos a la vez. "Pero por su carita hermosa llena de lágrimas se notan que le hiciste algo muy malo." Constó muy rápido Lavender. "¡¿Qué no sabes nada de niñas?!" le dijo Pavarti. Harry se sentía cada vez peor. ¿Qué tan mal estaba Hermione como para que Lavender y Pavarti la perdonaran tan fácilmente? Harry se sentía como una babosa que alguien pisotea. Se daba asco a sí mismo. "¿Puedo hablar con ella?" le preguntó a las chicas. Ambas lo vieron con una mirada de frialdad pero luego se voltearon a ver una a la otra como hablando con la mirada. "De acuerdo" dijo Lavender cruzando los brazos, "Pero si le haces algo, lo lamentarás." Añadió mirando a Harry advirtiéndolo.  
  
Harry entró a la habitación, buscando a Hermione. Escucho un llanto silencioso proveniente del ropero. Harry recordó que la última vez que lloró, Hermione se había escondido en el ropero. Él abrió la puerta, y vio dentro a Hermione acariciando a Crookshanks, quien se erizó al ver a Harry, haciendo un sonido que sonaba como "Hissssss" Hermione, lo soltó, y se volvió para no tener que ver a Harry. Harry esperó que ella le hablara, pero Hermione no dijo nada.  
  
"Hermione..." dijo Harry en tono suplicante. Hermione no contestó. "Hermione, por favor, mírame..." Hermione, ni siquiera se molestó en hacer eso. Harry se sentía cada vez peor. ¿Qué podía decir para hacerla sentir mejor? Harry recordó las palabras de Fred y George "Una vez que te encariñas con ellas, realmente duele cuando te dejan de hablar..." "Lo siento mucho Hermione, en serio. ¿Me perdonas?" dijo Harry. Hermione se volvió a verlo. Su carita estaba toda mojada y roja por las lágrimas. "No debí gritarte.." continuó Harry, "Lo siento tanto. Pero tienes que admitir que no te has portado muy bien. Yo no debí gritarte, pero tu no debiste tomar las cosas de Lavender y Pavarti." "Te pedí perdón," dijo en voz baja Hermione, "Pero tu ni siquiera me escuchaste. Solo me gritabas. Ya no lo vuelvo a hacer, si tu no me vuelves a gritar...¿Sí?" terminó esto como si estuviera proponiendo un trato. "Hecho" dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y Hermione le estrechó la mano muy educadamente. Harry rió ante esto "Ven aquí," le dijo abriendo sus brazos, y Hermione corrió a abrazarlo. "Lo siento Hady, te prometo que ya no vuelve a pasar..."  
  
"¡HARRY¡" gritó la voz muy enfadada de Ron, que bajaba las escaleras con algo en las manos que parecía estar repleta de chocolate. "Huy" dijo Hermione que estaba al lado de Harry, mientras él hacía su tarea, y se escondió detrás de él. "¿Qué sucede Ron?" preguntó Harry, mirando l oque tenía en sus manos. "¡ESTO SUCEDE!" gritó Ron mostrándole lo que traía en las manos. Traía su sombrero de los Chudley Cannons que Harry le había regalado en la navidad del año pasado. El sombrero estaba totalmente cubierto de chocolate. "!MÁS TE VALE CONTROLARLA PORQUE TE JURO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ YO MISMO LA CASTIGARÉ. Y ME LO VAS A REPONER¡ le gritó Ron señalando a Hermione, quien estaba mostrándoles una cara de pura inocencia. "!Pero si yo no fui¡ ¿Tu me crees verdad Hady?" dijo con su cara de inocencia. Harry no había notado que toda su túnica, incluyendo sus manos y rostro estaban totalmente cubiertos de chocolate. Harry dio un suspiro. Tal vez esto sí sería bastante difícil.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Manden review por favor¡ 


	5. De Compras

Mini- Herm  
  
Capitulo 5- De Compras  
  
"Hermione, quieres apresurarte" dijo Harry frente a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. Hermione se estaba arreglando sola desde hacía ya una hora. "Chicas" murmuró Ron que estaba al lado de Harry esperando a Hermione. Ese día era domingo, y todos irían a Hogsmeade, y Harry aún les debía maquillaje a Lavender y Pavarti, pero, además, tenía que mandar a limpiar el sombrero de Ron, pero después de que Hermione jugó con eso, ponchó la pelota de Soccer de Seamus, tronó todas las bombas fétidas de Fred y George, y, además, repartió todos los premios de Hedwig, que Harry tenía en su cajón, a todas las lechuzas de la Lechucería.  
  
"¿Cuánto daño puede hacer una niñita?" replicó Ron por décima vez en la mañana, mirando la lista de las compras que tenía que hacer Harry, "Que bueno que no fue a mi a quien le impusieron el castigo, porque me quedo sin libros para el próximo año"  
  
"Lista" se escuchó la voz de Lavender en la habitación. La puerta se abrió y Hermione salió con un lindo vestido de encaje (*de esos que yo odiaba ponerme*) con un rostro muy enfadado, que Harry pensó que se veía muy tierna, con un laso atado en su cabello. Pero Ron comenzó a reírse de ella a carcajadas. Hermione Parecía muy molesta, corrió y pateo a Ron "Oouch," replicó Ron. "No voy a salir" dijo Hermione, muy molesta. "Pero si te ves taaaan linda" dijo Lavender con una mirada soñadora en los ojos. "!Es rosa¡" dijo Hermione. "Pero es un color taaaaan lindo" dijo Pavarti. "Arggh" dijo la pequeña.  
  
"Ya vámonos, Hady. No pienso soportar sus tonterías. De todas formas, no tengo más ropa. Por cierto. Cómprame ropa cuando lleguemos allá. No pienso seguir poniéndome los vestidos que ellas confeccionan. Son ridículos. Ya vámonos quieren." Hermione dijo todo esto exageradamente rápido, como solía hacer cuando tenía quince años. Harry se sintió algo culpable de todo lo que le hizo a Hermione, pero luego se compadeció de sí mismo... "¿Quieres ropa?" preguntó a Hermione, mientras avanzaban a la entrada de Hogwarts, donde los esperaban los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmeade. "¿Qué esperabas?" preguntó Ron en voz baja, para que solo Harry lo escuchara. Hermione replicó "se supone que me estas cuidando. Tengo necesidades ¿sabes?"  
  
Subieron a los carruajes y esperaron a llegar a Hogsmeade, mientras Hermione cantaba en voz baja, moviendo sus pies en los asientos que eran demasiado altos para ella.  
  
"Quiero eso. Y eso. Eso también. Quiero mucho de esos. Ah, que lindo. Hady, lo quiero" Hermione apuntaba cada cosa que veía en la tienda. "¿Tenías que decir "Vamos a la dulcería" ¿no?" le dijo Harry a Ron, de mala gana. Ron le sonrió a Harry, como para pedirle perdón. "De todas maneras, me debes un chocolate. ¿De donde crees que Hermione sacó el que usó para ensuciar mi sombrero?" Contestó Ron.  
  
Salieron de la tienda ambos cargados con bolsas llenas de dulces. Pero eso no fue peor que cuando Hermione vio una juguetería llamada "Hinky- winky" donde había desde mini- escobas hasta animales de peluche que se movían de verdad. Hermione estaba encantada con cada cosa que veía, e incluso Ron también, en la zona de quidditch, mirando todas las miniaturas de los campeones de los diferentes países que participaron en el mundial.  
  
Salieron con muchas más bolsas de ahí. "Nunca voy a tener hijos" dijo Harry de mala gana a Ron cuando salieron de la tienda. Hermione saltaba de alegría en cada tienda que veían. A Harry n ole daba tanto gusto. Creía que no tendría suficiente dinero en la bolsa como para seguir comprándole a Hermione cada cosa que veía, además de todo lo que le debía a los demás. Ni siquiera habían comprado una sola cosa de la lista.  
  
"Hady, quiero uno de esos" dijo Hermione señalando a un pequeño gatito, que estaba en una jaula en una tienda de mascotas. "No" dijo Harry, sin prestar atención "Pero lo quiero... por favor" dijo Hermione poniendo grandes ojos. "No te va a funcionar esta vez, Hermione. Todavía tenemos que comprar todo lo que rompiste, y no tengo mucho dinero" le dijo Harry, no en un mal tono, sino algo preocupado. "¿No tienes?" preguntó Hermione, "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Dile a tus papás que te manden y ya" Harry se detuvo de repente. "Hermione, cállate." Dijo Ron. "¿Por qué?" dijo Hermione. "No es nada Hermione. ¿Por qué no vamos por un helado? ¿Ron, podrías ir a comprar la comida para Hedwig, mientras yo hablo con Hermione?" contestó Harry.  
  
Harry le compró un helado a Hermione, y se sentaron en una de las mesas de afuera, mientras Hermione se comía su helado en silencio. "¿Por qué Ron me dijo que me callara?" dijo Hermione algo molesta. "Porque no quería que me sintiera mal." Contestó Harry. "¿Por qué?" dijo Hermione, mirándolo intrigada. Harry volteo a verla. Realmente se veía preocupada. Harry le sonrió "Mis padres ya no están." Le dijo Harry. "¿y donde están?" preguntó Hermione, su rostro lleno de inocencia. "Ellos... bueno... ellos murieron, hace mucho tiempo." Harry dijo mirándola a los ojos. Hermione lo miró durante un tiempo. "¿Sabes? Mi nana murió hace poco también. Ella solía cantarme." Harry recordó que Hermione le había contado que su Nana, su abuela favorita, o la única que tenía, había muerto cuando ella tenía apenas 4 años, y que siempre lamentó que no la viera cumplir 5, ya que fue su Nana quien estaba planeando su fiesta desde el verano. "¿Cuándo murieron tus padres? ¿Hace poco?" Preguntó la niña. "No... hace mucho tiempo." Contestó Harry. "Entonces... el dinero que tienes... es tuyo..." dijo Hermione con una voz pequeña llena de arrepentimiento. "Sí" contestó Harry.  
  
Ron regresó con la bolsa de alimento para aves. Los tres continuaron sus compras muy callados, especialmente Hermione, quien dejó de pedir cosas. Cuando compraron todo se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas. Harry y Ron pidieron una cerveza de mantequilla, pero Hermione no pidió nada. Seguía igual de callada. Harry comenzaba a preocuparse por ella, y podía decir que Ron también. "¿No quieres jugar con los juguetes que te compré?" le preguntó Harry a Hermione, sacando un peluche de león que comenzó a rugir. Hermione movió la cabeza en tono negativo. "¿No quieres un dulce?" le preguntó Ron. De nuevo no quiso. Su cara estaba muy seria y triste. Para nada como era ella. Harry estaba realmente preocupado. Se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos y le murmuró "Esta bien, no estoy molesto" Hermione comenzó a llorar. Muchos "aaaaaahhh" se escucharon en la taberna, mientras todos veían a Harry consolar a la pequeña.  
  
"Ah, que ternura. ¿Haciéndola de Papá, Potter?" dijo una voz fría. Harry se separó de Hermione, quien seguía llorando, pero no tan fuerte como antes. "¿Qué quieres Malfoy?" le dijo Harry a Draco, quien recién había entrado a la taberna. Draco ignoró la pregunta, y volteo a ver a la pequeña. "¿Llorando, Granger?¿ Qué hiciste; le recordaste a Harry lo estúpido que era?" "Cállate Malfoy," le dijo Ron a Malfoy. Draco seguía ignorando a ambos, "Me sorprendes Granger, yo no perdonaría a Harry tan fácilmente por haberme puesto de esa edad." "Apuesto que te veías ridículo a esta edad" le contestó Hermione de mala gana. Todos se rieron de Draco, que fue callado por una niñita de cuatro años. "Cállate, pequeña sangre sucia, o te lavaré la boca" dijo Draco cogiéndola del brazo. "!Suéltala¡" le gritó Harry a Draco. Draco jaló a Hermione fuera del alcance de Harry. "¿O qué, Potter?¿Me darás una de tus pociones?" le dijo Draco. De pronto Hermione le dio una de sus famosas patadas a Draco. Draco gritó del dolor, soltando a Hermione quien corrió detrás de Harry. "¿Duelen verdad?" le dijo Ron a Draco riéndose. En ese momento entró la profesora Macgonagal, "Alumnos de Hogwarts, es hora de irnos. Suban a los carruajes por favor." Les dijo. "Esto no ha terminado, Granger." Dijo Draco a Hermione, quien estaba escondida detrás de Harry. Hermione le sacó la lengua. Entre risas, regresaron a los carruajes, y eligieron uno para ellos solos, ya que todos los paquetes no cabían con los demás.  
  
Ron entró primero, después Harry ayudó a Hermione a entrar, ya que era tan pequeña que no podía subir. Cuando Harry iba a subir al carruaje una voz lo llamó. Harry se volvió y se quedó boquiabierto. Cho Chang estaba ahí parada, sonriéndole ampliamente. "Hola Harry, estaba pensando que tal vez podrías librarte un poco de tu castigo mañana por la tarde (Cho miró despectivamente a Hermione, pero Harry estaba tan sorprendido como para notarlo) y podríamos venir a Hogsmeade. Eso sí, solo si tu quieres" le dijo esto con una voz muy coqueta. "Bueno.. yo... er..."titubeó Harry. "Esta bien Harry." Le dijo Ron riéndose, "Yo cuidaré a Hermione, mañana." "erm.. bien.. entonces.. supongo... que... bueno..." "Harry, ya te deshiciste de mí. Solo dile que sí y vámonos." Le dijo Hermione, muy molesta. Cho se rió ante esto mirando a Harry ruborizarse. "Sí, creo que sí" logró decir Harry sonriendo. "Muy bien, te veré mañana. Adiós Harry, hasta luego Ron" y Cho se marchó hacía su propio carruaje. "Adiós a ti también" le gritó Hermione de mala gana, notando que Cho no se despidió de ella. "Harry, vámonos." Le dijo Hermione a Harry. Harry se subió al carruaje, sintiendo como si estuviera soñando. "¿Te gusta mucho?" le preguntó Hermione mirando hacia la ventana. "¿Qué?" le dijo Harry, todavía sorprendido. "¿Te gusta mucho?" repitió Hermione, su mirada todavía en la ventana. "¿Cómo no le va a gustar, Hermione?" le dijo Ron, "Es la chica más bonita de todo Hogwarts. Harry, que envidia te tengo." Dijo Ron emocionado. Harry se rió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Mañana sería un día grandioso.  
  
¿Les gusta? Manden review por favor¡ 


	6. La Gran Cita

Mini-Herm  
  
Capítulo 6- La Gran Cita  
  
"Te sugiero que la lleves a las tres escobas... es lo más sencillo." Ron y Harry estaban decidiendo qué era lo que tenían que hacer Harry y Cho en su cita de hoy en la tarde. "¿No crees que es algo muy común? Digo, Cho no es cualquier chica." Le contestó Harry a Ron, mientras bajaban a la clase de Pociones. Harry traía a Hermione en brazos, porque se había quedado dormida en clase de Historia de la magia.  
  
Llegaron a la puerta del salón. "¿Y si planeo algo más romántico, como una cena en el lago o algo así?"le dijo Harry a Ron, "¿O tal vez preferiría entrar al salón antes de que lo castigue esta tarde Potter, y arruine su famosa cita.?" Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Snape estaba parado detrás de ellos tratando de entrar. La noticia de que Harry saldría con Cho Chang esta tarde se había corrido por toda la escuela, e incluso los maestros estaban enterados. "Lo siento, profesor" dijo Harry amablemente. Tenía que ser amable si quería obtener respuestas de Snape. "¿Ya sabe algo del antídoto para Hermione, profesor?" le preguntó Harry al profesor. Snape parecía impresionado de que Harry se atreviera a hablarle. "Me estoy acercando, pero aún no tenemos una respuesta clara de qué fue lo que ocasionó el error." Dijo Snape. "Y ahora entren al salón." La clase pasó como todas, con Gryffindor perdiendo constantemente puntos a causa de Neville. "Espero impacientemente esta noche" murmuró una voz al oído de Harry, cuando Snape no miraba. Harry se volvió; Cho Chang estaba sentada detrás de él, con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. Harry se puso muy rojo y justo cuando le iba contestar, Hermione gritó "!MONSTRUO, MONSTRUO; AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHH¡" Hermione había estado teniendo una pesadilla. Harry se volvió y la tomó en sus brazos; Hermione estaba temblando y llorando, murmurando palabras que Harry apenas captaba. "Monstruo... todo verde...mucho miedo....murió... serpiente... sangre...llorando..." "Esta bien, Shh... todo está bien Hermione." Harry volteo a ver a Cho, mirándola con disculpa. Cho no parecía muy contenta por la interrupción de la pequeña. "No importa," pensó Harry, "se lo compensare en la noche".  
  
"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Ron y Harry estaban en el cuarto de chicos, mientras Harry le hacía una lista a Ron sobre lo que tenía que hacer para cuidar a Hermione. Hermione se encontraba en una de las camas jugando con Crookshanks. "Er... mejor te dejo que duermas tarde Hermione, pero solo hasta las diez, no quiero ponérselo pesado a Ron" dijo Harry, ignorando la pregunta de Ron. "Mejor le das algo bueno de cenar, o no la vas a callar..." "!Harry contesta¡ ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer hoy en la noche?"le volvió a decir Ron a Harry. "Vamos a ir a las tres escobas. Cho me dijo que quería ir ahí. Me lo dijo después de pociones. Muy bien, eso es todo. Asegúrate de usar el jabón de manzanilla cuando la bañes, no le gustan los demás." "¿Bañarla? Estas bromeando... ¿verdad?" Ron dijo casi en shock. "Hady, no quiero que él me bañe. No sabe nada de niñas." Replicó Hermione. "No es como si yo me muriera por cuidarte ¿sabes?" le dijo Ron. Hermione le sacó la lengua, y Ron se la sacó de regreso. "Ron, por favor. No empieces, solo tienes que ayudarla un poco." Le dijo Harry. "De acuerdo, pero solo por que tienes una cita. Pero es la última vez que te hago un favor, y me vas a deber uno grande." "No vayas, Hady..." Hermione lo miró con grandes ojos. "Pavati dice que Cho es una zorra que se rellena el sostén." Lo dijo con mucha inocencia. "¿Pavarti dice esas cosas enfrente de ti?" dijo Harry entre impresionado y molesto. ¿Cómo pueden decir esas cosas enfrente de la niñita. "Es que fue cuando creía que yo estaba dormida. Ayer por la noche cuando estaba jugando con Crookshanks, dijo que ella solo iba a jugar o algo así. Dice que Roger Davies le dijo a Justin Flech-fletchey (se escribe así?) le dijo a Susan Bones, que le dijo a Lavender, que le dijo a Pavarti, que Cho se rellenaba el sostén. Eso es lo que dijo." Lo dijo todo muy rápido y con mucha inocencia. Harry dudaba mucho que supiera siquiera de lo que estaba hablando. "Será mejor que hable con Lavender y Pavarti sobre lo que dicen enfrente de ti. ¿Y cómo se atreven a hablar así de Cho?" dijo Harry enfadado. "No se Harry." Dijo Ron muy serio, "Roger Davies salió con Cho, después de, ya sabes, Diggory." No podía ser. Cho era una chica muy linda, no podía ser así cómo la describían... ¿O sí?. "No. No puede ser. Digo, si ella fuera así... ¿por qué querría salir conmigo, sabiendo la experiencia que tengo?" dijo Harry, más para sí que para Ron. "Ya me voy. Ya es la hora. Quedamos en vernos en la entrada del Gran Comedor." Dijo Harry mirando el reloj. "¿No se supone que es contra las reglas salir de Hogwarts en lunes?" le preguntó Ron a Harry. "Usaremos el pasadizo a Honeydunks. Por ahí iremos hasta las tres escobas. Cuida bien a Hermione ¿quieres?" Harry fue y besó la frente de Hermione, quien tenía los ojos cristalinos a punto de llorar. "Shh... no voy a llegar muy tarde. No me esperes despierta, portate bien, y no le des muchos problemas a Ron, ¿De acuerdo?" le dijo Harrry a la niña. Ella movió la cabeza en tono afirmativo. "No averigües si se rellena el sostén" le dijo Hermione muy seria. Harry y Ron se rieron. "Bueno. Adiós" y Harry salió de la habitación "Suerte tigre" le dijo Ron, y después bajo la voz lo suficiente para que Hermione no lo escuchara "Averigua si se rellena el sostén".  
  
Harry llegó a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Cho aún no había llegado. Harry miró el reloj, las 7:30. Hermione le había dado ese reloj en su cumpleaños, dado que el suyo se había estropeado el año pasado. Pasó mucho rato, y Harry estaba comenzando a desesperarse. ¿Le había jugado una broma Cho? Después de media hora, Harry ya se sentía muy ridículo. Solo había jugado con él. No iba a ir. Harry estaba ya preparado para irse, cuando vio a Cho dirigirse hacia él. "Lamento llegar tarde, pero mi esmalte no secaba." Le dijo, mostrándole sus largas uñas pintadas de azul, del mismo tono que su vestido, que le quedaba muy corto. "¿Nos vamos?" le dijo a Harry. "Seguro." Contestó Harry dándole el brazo. Cho se rió con una risita, y tomó el brazo de Harry.  
  
Ya en las tres escobas, todo iba muy bien. Excepto la cita. Cho era muy bonita, pero vaya que era aburrida. "Y entonces le dije "No, mejor píntame el cabello de negro, no quiero parecerme a ti" dijo terminando su historia de cómo decidió pintarse el cabello de negro. Se rió de su propia historia. Harry le sonrió muy forzadamente, pero Cho parecía conforme. "¿Piensas meterte de nuevo este año al equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw?" le preguntó Harry, deseoso de cambiar el tema de conversación. "No sé" contestó ella, "El sujetar la escoba arruina mis uñas, y el viento despeina mi cabello. Pero como iba mala en clases, pues la Profesora Vector, que es la jefa de la casa, (es ella, no tengo idea... arrggghhh algo que no sé de Harry Potter) me dijo que si jugaba en el equipo me subiría el promedio. Por eso convencí a Roger de que me dejara jugar. También convencí a Cedric de que me enseñara a buscar esa pelotita. Estaba muy triste cuando murió. No terminó de enseñarme..." dijo muy seria, como si pensara que Harry la comprendía perfectamente, cosa que no estaba sucediendo. "Y por eso me quieres a mí..." pensó Harry muy triste. "Terminé" anunció Cho, dejando sus cubiertos en el plato. "¿Aún no terminas? Sabes, deberías considerarte por los demás, yo ya me quiero ir, y tu no terminas." Le dijo muy enfadada. Harry pidió la cuenta sin haber terminado. Ya estaba harto. "¿Vamos a caminar?" le propuso Cho, una vez que Harry había pagado la cuenta. "Seguro." Le dijo Harry, esperando que la cita mejorara siquiera un poco.  
  
"Y entonces, le dí la poción sin saber qué le iba a pasar. Creyendo que era la poción para desvanecer que nos había enseñado Snape, y se hizo una niña. Dumblendore me dio como castigo el cuidarla, y así ya estoy cuidándola. Es muy traviesa, pero no cambiaría mi castigo por nada." Dijo Harry contándole a Cho la historia de cómo terminó cuidando a Hermione. Cho bostezó sonora y ampliamente. "¿Por qué no hacemos algo más divertido?" le dijo Cho a Harry en forma seductora. "¿Co...Como qué?" le preguntó Harry, alejándose un poco. "Ya se me ocurrirá algo" le dijo susurrando en su odio. Harry se ruborizó al sentir su aliento en su oído. Después Cho se separó de él, y le acercó su cara. Harry cerró los ojos esperando el beso, cuando... "!Ouch¡ ¿Qué fue eso?" dijo Cho. Harry abrió los ojos y vio a Hedwig, ululando, con una carta atada a la pata. Harry divisó la letra rebuscada de Ron. Harry sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo "Hermione" pensó muy rápido. "Déjala para después." Le dijo Cho tratando de quitarle la carta de las manos, Harry la esquivó, y la leyó. Era una carta muy corta, pero Harry sintió que peor no podía ser.  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione escapó. Lo siento mucho. No la encuentro.  
  
Ron  
  
"Tal vez esté por ahí, jugando. Luego va a aparecer, Harry. Vamos a continuar lo que estábamos haciendo. T e va a gustar." Le dijo Cho, quitándole la carta de las manos. "Tengo que irme" le dijo Harry. Harry salió corriendo a Honeydunks, dejando a Cho atrás, esperando encontrar a Hermione muy pronto, "Creo que tengo una muy buena idea de donde está" pensó Harry.  
  
En cuanto Harry entró a la sala común, Ron le brincó diciéndole muy rápido "Harry, lo siento mucho, estaba a punto de bañarla, cuando Seamus me habló, salí solo por un momento de la habitación, te lo juro. Cuando volví a entrar ya no estaba." "Ron.." "Si te quieres enfadar conmigo, lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho, realmente traté de cuidarla bien, y no fue mi intención gritarle," "Ron.." "Pero tu sabes lo mucho que me molesta el que se burlen de mi cabello, y esa mocosa sin duda es Hermione porque sigue igual de contestona..." "!RON¡"le gritó a Harry de una vez para callarlo. "Harry, estoy aquí, no tienes por qué gritar." Le dijo Ron, metiéndose un dedo al oído. "Ron, está bien. De todas maneras, me estaba aburriendo mucho con esa tonta. Y no te preocupes por Hermione, se exactamente donde está." Le dijo subiendo las escaleras. Harry entró al cuarto de chicos, y dijo en voz alta "Ojalá Hermione estuviera aquí, por que le traje muchos dulces de Honeydunks. Supongo que tendrá que comérselos Ron. Hermione salió disparada del ropero gritando "¿Y mis dulces? Estoy aquí, ¿Dónde están, donde?" Harry la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella notó su expresión, y se quedó mirándolo un momento, después Hermione dijo "Ese fue un truco muy sucio, ¿sabes?" "Sí. Pero tu truco no fue mejor." Le contestó Harry. "Lo siento..." le dijo Hermione, "Es solo que no quería que fueras con ella. No te conviene Hady. Es tonta, sangrona, superficial, hueca, antipática y se rellena el sostén." Le replico Hermione. "No debes hablar mal de las personas, Hermione." Le dijo Harry muy serio. Hermione miró al suelo, con una expresión muy seria en su rostro. "¿Te gusta más estar con ella que conmigo?" le preguntó la niñita con una voz tímida. Harry la miró un momento y comprendió exactamente lo que sucedía. Hermione quería que Harry estuviera con ella siempre y no con nadie más, después de todo, él era el único que podía controlarla. "Debe ser porque tiene esa edad." Pensó Harry. "Por supuesto que no" le contestó Harry sonriéndole. "Cho es muy aburrida comparada contigo. Bueno... es muy aburrida comparada con lo que sea. Me encanta estar contigo Hermione, hace que mi vida sea más interesante." Le dijo con voz dulce. Hermione le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y corrió a abrazarlo. Mientras se abrazaban, un grito llenó la habitación, "!HERMIONE¡!¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MIS PERGAMINOS?¡" La voz de Ron inundó toda la habitación, haciendo que Hermione diera un brinco. "Upsi" dijo Hermione... "Oh si... más interesante" dijo Harry mirando los pergaminos rayados de Ron.  
  
Manden Review¡¡¡¡¡ 


	7. ¿Hay cura verdad?

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews, síganme mandando porque me inspiro cuando los leo ;-)  
  
  
  
Mini-Herm  
  
Capítulo 7- ¿Hay cura... verdad?  
  
Al día siguiente, la noticia de que Harry plantó a Cho en mitad de la cita se corrió por todo Hogwarts. Algunas chicas lo miraban fríamente, otras lo miraban con ojos llenos de ternura. Los chicos estaban, unos impresionados, otros se burlaban de él por no ser lo suficientemente "hombre" para Cho, por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo ella. A Harry le importaba vagamente, si algo aprendió de Hermione, fue a no hacer caso a lo que la gente diga de ti. Ron estaba muy impresionado con Harry, y cuando Harry le contó como le fue en la cita, Ron estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con él "Chicas así no valen la pena, ¿no?" fue lo que dijo.  
  
Harry ya se había acostumbrado a cuidar a Hermione, y cada vez le molestaba menos, e incluso, le ayudaba para conseguir chicas. "Que niña tan preciosa, ¿Harry te cuida bien, Hermione?" le preguntó Kathy a Hermione, quien estaba abrazando a Harry del cuello. "Ajá, es mi persona favorita en tooooooodo el mundo" le contestó Hermione. "Ahhh, que dulce. Harry, vas a ser un gran papá cuando crescas." Le dijo Kathy, que se dirigió para hablar con Alicia. "Tienes que dejarme cuidarla otra vez, Harry. Anda, solo una ida a Hogsmeade." Le dijo Ron una vez que Kathy se fue. "La ultima vez que la cuidaste Hermione se perdió. Además, a ella no le gusta que la cuida nadie más, ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?" le contestó Harry., "¿Verdad, Hermione?" le preguntó Harry a Hermione. "Ajá..." dijo Hermione soñolienta. Harry revisó su reloj, las 11: 50, ya era la hora de su siesta. "Ahora vuelvo," le dijo Harry a Ron, "voy a acostarla, es hora de su siesta. Nos vemos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, no me tardo."  
  
Harry se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor cuando escucho una voz que le llamaba "Hey, Potter ¿ Puedes venir un momento?" le dijo Snape, saliendo de la sala de maestros. "Iba a acostar a Hermione, profesor. Además, tengo clases." Le dijo señalando a Hermione con la cabeza, Hermione estaba completamente dormida ahora. "Solo tomará un momento." Y después se metió de nuevo a la sala de maestros. Harry lo siguió. Dentro estaban la profesora Macgonagal, el profesor Flitwick, y la profesora De Lacoure (Fleur es la maestra de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.) "Pego que quiatuga más hegmosa" dijo Fleur levantándose para ver a Hermione más de cerca. Fleur le quitó Hermione, de los brazos de Harry y comenzó a abrazarla ella. "Ahem," dijo Snape, molesto por la interrupción, enviando una fulminante mirada a Fleur, quien estaba demasiado ocupada arrullando a Hermione, que no le hizo el menor caso. "Estuve investigando sobre la poción que le dio a Granger. Al parecer solo se ha visto una vez en la historia, que una poción ocasionó esto. Estoy seguro que puedo encontrar un antídoto, pero tomará algo de tiempo, y los ingredientes son difíciles de conseguir. Tendré que pedir algunos permisos al Ministerio para que me permitan algunos ingredientes. Además, se requieren ciertas cosas para que el antídoto resulte, pero será necesario el apoyo de Granger, tiene que desear volver a tener 15 años, así que más le vale ir preparándola. Y Potter, tiene suerte de que yo no sea el Director, porque si a alguno de mis estudiantes hubiera hecho esto, lo expulsaría inmediatamente, yo no se por qué Dumblendore cree que eres un gran estudiante pero..." "Buaaaaaaaaaa, ¡Hady¡" Hermione había despertado de repente, y al no ver a Harry se puso a llorar. Harr yestaba muy agradecido, ya que se libró del regaño de Snape, "Pego si yo solo la mecí un poco, no hega paga que se pusiega así" dijo Fleur, mirando cómo Harry la arruyaba un poco para calmarla. "No es tu culpa. Hermione siempre llora cuando se despierta y no me ve." Le dijo Harry. "Hady, quiero irme a dormir" le dijo Hermione una vez que se calmó. "Ya vamos, Hermione" le dijo Harry.  
  
El profesor Flitwick se paró en una silla para estar a la altura de Harry, "Ah, pero que linda niña... un momento... ¿No es la srita. Granger?" le dijo a Harry, mirándo a Hermione de cerca. Hermione se volvio a verlo, y le sonrió. "Hola... Eres chistoso" le dijo Hermione muy dulcemente, "Ah, que linda" le dijo Flitwick, Macgonagal se había acercado, "Pero si es Granger, ¿A que es linda, no? Sin duda la Srita. Granger es muy lista, pero ahora la veo muy linda así de pequeña." Dijo Macgonagal. "Hola profesora. Usted me agrada" le dijo Hermione, ahora muy despierta con todo el alboroto, pero al parecer, como la vieja Hermione, le gustaba hablar con los profesores. "Tengo clase. Disculpen" dijo Harry, saliéndose del alboroto. "Al parecer eres muy popular, Hermione" le dijo Harry, mientras la traía en brazos, corriendo a toda prisa para llegar a clase a tiempo. Sin duda Hagrid no se molestaría con él, si le explicaba todo. "¿tu crees?" le dijo Hermione jugando con los botones de la túnica de Harry.  
  
Cuando llegaron al jardín la clase ya había comenzado, pero todos estaban alejados de donde normalmente tomaban las clases. "¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Harry a Dean, que estaba cerca de él. "Hagrid trajo unos Kneasels, pero son salvajes. Nadie se puede acercar con miedo a salir lastimado." Contestó él. Harry, como siempre hacía cuando los demás temían a las criaturas de Hagrid, avanzó hacia las criaturas. "Quedate aquí" le dijo a Hermione bajándola al suelo, "¿Puedo ir a verlos, por favor?" le preguntó Hermione, "No, no puedes," dijo Ron que estaba cerca. "No te preocupes, yo la cuido," le dijo guiñando un ojo, y levantando a Hermione. Cuando Lavender y Pavarti la vieron, corrieron a verla, halagando lo bien que se vería Ron como papá.  
  
Harry divisó a las criaturas a las que se refería Dean. Eran como unos pequeños tigres rayados, o gatos exageradamente grandes. Eran de un tono rojizo, con una pequeña melena dorada alrededor del cuello. Se veían muy salvajes, ya que incluso a Hagrid le mostraban los dientes y las filosas uñas. "Harry, ten cuidado, no te acerques mucho. No he podido controlarlos, creí que ustedes si podrían porque a los kneasels les gustan los niños" Harry pensó por supuesto, que Hagrid aún los veía a todos como niños, pero por supuesto ninguno lo era más. Harry logró acercarse lo suficiente a Hagrid para hablarle sin tener que gritar. "¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó Hagrid. Harry le contó toda la historia de Hermione , y por qué se había retrasado. "Ja Ja Ja, Hermione debe ser muy graciosa en esta edad, apuesto que es un problema andante ¿eh, Harry?" le dijo Hagrid riéndose, "No tienes, ni idea" le dijo Harry, "Creo que puedo darme una idea," le dijo Hagrid mirando por detrás de Harry, "Parece que los kneasels son más dóciles de lo que creíamos" Harry volteo enseguida para ver a lo que se refería.  
  
Hermione cabalgaba sobre uno de los Kneasels, mientras los demás corrían a su alrededor. "!RON¡" gritó Harry furioso, "No es mi culpa que ella corra cada vez que la dejo en el suelo" le contestó Ron desde el otro lado del jardín. Harry ignoró a Ron, y se acercó a Hermione, todos los Kneasels le mostraron los dientes haciendo "Hissssss". "Hermione, baja de ahí y ven aquí" le ordenó Harry a la pequeña. "Pero si son taaaaaaan lindos" le dijo Hermione abrazando al que estaba montando quien cerró los ojos y gruñó. "Lo ves, son muy tiernos," le dijo Hermione. Harry miró a los Kneasels. Los kneasels lo vieron, poniéndose enfrente de Hermione, mirándola a ella y a Harry con ojos de furia. "Hermione, por favor, ven aquí," le dijo Harry. "No quiero" le dijo Hermione, testarudamente. Harry se decidió. Si Hermione no se bajaba de ese gatote, podrían lastimarla. Harry corrió hacia Hermione, la levantó rápidamente y la abrazó contra sí para que no la lastimasen. Justo cuando creyó que se había librado de los kneasels, lo derribaron, protegió a Hermione con su cuerpo. Harry no supo bien lo que pasó después. Solo sintió constantes ardores en la espalda y el cuello, escuchó a sus compañeros gritar, a Hermione llorar, y a los kneasels gruñir. Después todo se puso negro.  
  
Harry sentía una horrible jaqueca, además de un terrible ardor en la espalda. Estaba acostado en una cama, escuchaba a Ron hablar, y a Hermione sollozar. Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, y volteó a la cama que estaba a su lado, y vio a Hermione llorando en el regazo de Ron, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello. Ron notó que Harry estaba despierto y le sonrió. Harry le regresó la sonrisa. "Ves como no se va a morir Hermione, Harry ya despertó" le dijo Ron a Hermione, quien lentamente levantó la cabeza. Cuando miró a Harry, se bajó rápidamente de la cama donde estaba con Ron y corrió a abrazar a Harry, todavía llorando. Harry recordó todo en ese momento, y con un movimiento del cuello, se quitó de encima a Hermione, jamás había estado tan molesto con ella en todo el tiempo que estuvo pequeña. Hermione lloró más sonoramente cuando Harry hizo esto. "Lo siento tanto Hady. No sabía que fueran a atacarme. Por favor no te enojes conmigo. Hady... ¿me perdonas?" le dijo, entre sollozos. Harry la miró. Su cara estaba aterrada y triste. Harry no sabía si abrazarla o gritarle. La miró durante un largo rato. "No se que decirte Hermione. Una cosa es hacer travesuras pero fuiste demasiado lejos. Me desobedeciste, poniéndome en peligro, pero mucho peor a ti misma. ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo si esas cosas te atacaban.?" Le dijo, no enojado, pero muy serio. Hermione lloró aún más. "Lo siento mucho. Debí hacerte caso. Nunca me hubiera perdonado si no hubieras despertado." Le dijo casi gritando. Harry volvió a mirarla durante un rato. Ron estaba callado, viéndolos atónito. "Estas castigada," le dijo Harry a Hermione. "¿Qué?" le preguntó Hermione, ya sin llorar. "Estas castigada." Le repitió Harry, "No hay salidas, no habrá dulces, no habrá nada. No juegos con ninguna de las chicas de la torre, ¿entiendes?" "¿Por cuánto tiempo?" le preguntó Hermione. Harry la miró. Estaba decidida a cumplir con el castigo, eso lo pudo notar. Realmente lo sentía, no como aquellas veces en que rompía cosas. "No se" le contestó, "Pero de ahora en adelante me obedecerás siempre." Le dijo Harry. Hermione asintió. "Y ahora dame un abrazo" le dijo abriendo los brazos. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, "Obedece" le dijo Harry sonriendo, Hermione corrió a sus brazos, y comenzó a llorar en su hombro. Siguió así hasta tarde, cuando se quedó dormida. Harry y Ron apenas charlaron para no despertarla. Harry se sintió muy unido a Hermione en ese momento, como si la conociera nuevamente, bajo una luz nueva. No podía esperar para que Hermione regresara a la normalidad y así poder hablar con ella, pero primero tenía que convencerla de querer estar grande, pero.. ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?  
  
  
  
Les gustó este chapter? Estoy escribiendo el fic lo más rápido que puedo, pero necesito sugerencias¡¡¡ mandenlas en los reviews.  
  
Respecto a los que piden más romance... ¿Cómo voy a poner romance ahorita con la niñita de 4 y el muchacho de 15? Espérenme tantito, que el fic no se acaba cuando Hermione regresa a su edad.... ups... no debí decir eso.. jejeje. No se preocupen, que ya falta muy poco para eso (Pero advierto que soy malísima para ese rollo de romance, pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible) 


	8. Ya está lista

Mini-Herm  
  
Capítulo 8 -" Ya está lista..."  
  
"No puedo creer que me vayas a hacer esto... ¿Es broma verdad?" Hermione se encontraba parada en medio del cuarto de chicos, con un balde de agua en una mano y una esponja en la otra, observando la enorme pared blanca que había al lado de la entrada del baño. Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Harry había sido atacado por los kneasels y esta mañana había salido de la Enfermería. "Ya te dije que tienes que cumplir con mi castigo" le contestó Harry mirando la pared, "y esto es solo el comienzo Hermione, tu tienes la culpa de tratar de entretenerte cuando yo estaba en la enfermería." "Pero si fue un regalo de bienvenida" le contestó Hermione, molesta. En la enorme pared, se encontraban miles y miles de dibujos hechos con tinta negra, y muchos "kE tE rEcUPErEs prOntO hArry" o "bIEnvEnIdO" que llegaban hasta el techo. Harry no quiso ni preguntar cómo había hecho Hermione para pintar hasta el techo... no lo quería saber, la niña ya estaba en demasiados problemas como para castigarla por otra cosa. A los muchachos tampoco les hizo mucha gracia el regalo de Hermione, y por supuesto, cada uno de ellos fueron a quejarse con Harry. "Yo limpio el techo, tu la pared. Y no quiero quejas." Le dijo Harry. Hermione dio un gran suspiro y se puso a trabajar. Mientras trabajaban Harry le dijo a Hermione, "¿Sabes Hermione? Es mucho mejor ser grande, así alcanzas el techo fácilmente." "Sí, pero para eso está la varita ¿no?" le contestó Hermione sin pensar. Harry la miró detenidamente hasta que se dio cuenta de l oque dijo. Hermione al parecer también se había dado cuenta, porque se tapaba la boca con las manos y lo miraba con aprehensión. "¿Usaste mi varita para dibujar en el techo?" le dijo Harry incrédulo. "Bueno.. este...si, pero... no te vayas a enojar, pero solo fue un regalo... creí que te iba a gustar..." le dijo rápidamente, como sin saber que decir, viéndolo con grandes ojos, Harry solo la miraba sorprendido "eres increíble" dijo riéndose, continuando la limpieza, Harry usaba su varita. "Pero de todos modos... ¿no te gustaría tener... no sé... quince años..por ejemplo?" le dijo Harry, muy conversativo..."No" dijo Hermione, "¿Ni una vez?" le preguntó de nuevo, "No" repitió Hermione, limpiando, sin ver a Harry. Harry pensó un momento en que decirle. Tenía que convencerla... "Pero, puedes hacer muchas cosas de grande. Bañarte sola, cambiarte, estudiar magia, hacer hechizos, ¿No te gustaría?" le dijo tentativo. Hermione se detuvo por un momento, pensando "No" contestó de nuevo. "Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé" pensó Harry, limpiando.  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry estaba en pociones, con Hermione jugando con un peluche de una vaca que se había traído, (ella decía que se aburría mucho en esta clase) Mientras Harry guardaba sus cosas ya que era el final de la clase. "Potter" le dijo Snape, "Ya tengo la poción, pero aún tienes que convencerla, además de otros requisitos. Te daré una lista después. Pero ve convenciéndola, eso no es fácil."  
  
Esa tarde Harry comenzaba con las prácticas de quidditch, pero necesitaba dejar a Hermione con alguien. Ron se ofreció pero Harry solo aceptó cuando Ron le prometió que estarían en las gradas del campo de quidditch. Harry salió con su túnica roja y con su saeta de fuego en una mano, junto con sus compañeros. Seamus había sido elegido por la nueva capitana, Angelina Johnson, como guardameta.  
  
"!Hady¡ ¡Hady¡ ¡Hola Hady¡" le gritó Hermione desde las gradas emocionada. Los chicos del equipo se rieron y las chicas hicieron "aaaaaaahhhh". Después de un discurso muy largo de Angelina sobre técnicas y ejercicio, despegaron del suelo. Harry miró la expresión de Hermione. Hermione estaba impactada, viéndolo volar, tenía la boca entreabierta y una expresión de asombro gigantesca. Harry se rió. "Harry, listo...!Ya¡" gritó Angelina soltando a la snitch dorada, mientras Harry la perseguía por el campo. Harry escuchó a Hermione aclamar y gritar constantemente. "Justo como la vieja Hermione" pensó Harry, mientras tomaba en sus manos la pequeña esfera voladora.  
  
Cuando terminó la práctica, Harry se dirigió hacia Hermione y Ron, "Gran práctica," le felicitó Ron sonriendo, "Gracias," le contestó Harry, "¿Nos vamos?" les dijo. Harry tomó de la mano a Hermione, quien caminó mirándolo asombrada en silencio por el jardín. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor, Ron dijo "Tengo Hambre... voy a ver que me dan los elfos" y se fue por otro pasillo. "¿Quieres algo?" le preguntó Harry a Hermione, Herminio movió la cabeza en negación. "De acuerdo..." le contestó Harry mirándola extrañado, ya que Hermione era una niña muy conversativa. Mientras seguían avanzando, Harry notó que Hermione lo miraba mucho. No preguntó nada, solo se le quedaba mirando. De repente dijo "¿Eres un ángel?" Harry la volteo a ver con extrañes, "¿Un ángel?" repitió Harry, asombrado, pensando que no había captado la pregunta bien. "Sí," le dijo Hermione, "Estabas volando, ¿no?, además, eres muy bueno conmigo... ¿Eres mi ángel, o algo así?" le dijo con mucha inocencia. Harry le sonrió, "¿Crees que soy un ángel... tú ángel?" le preguntó enternecido. "Sí no eres no te burles," le dijo Hermione sonrojada por la vergüenza de haberse equivocado. Hermione miró al suelo mientras caminaban. "Creo que sí soy tu ángel" le dijo Harry. "¿En serio?" le preguntó Hermione mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. "Sí," le dijo Harry, "Pero me has dado muchos problemas." "Si me hubieras dicho que eras un ángel no habría hecho tantas travesuras," "¿En serio?" Preguntó Harry, pensando en cómo no le había dicho eso antes, "Ajá. Solo la mitad... bueno... un poquito más" le contestó. Harry la miró un rato "Nunca voy a poder contigo verdad..." le dijo Harry. Hermione solo le sonrió y se rió.  
  
Pasaron los días y Harry y Hermione comenzaron a hacerse más y más cercanos. Hermione ya no hacía tantas travesuras, excepto por unas seis al día. Esta bien, sí hacía muchas travesuras, pero era tan tierna, que los compañeros de Harry la perdonaban más seguido.  
  
El cumpleaños de Hermione se acercaba y Hermione no hablaba de otra cosa de que lo que quería que le regalasen para su cumpleaños. "También quiero una casa de muñecas... y muñecas... no puedo jugar con una casa de muñecas sin muñecas." Les decía a Angelina y Alicia, que ambas se reían con cada cosa que decía Hermione. Harry hacía la tarea en una de las mesas al lado de Ron que estaba inventando su tarea de Adivinación, "El lunes me.... pateará Hermione de nuevo..." dijo mientras escribía en su pergamino, "Vez, es fácil" le dijo a Harry. Harry se rió, y siguió haciendo el suyo, sacando ideas de qué inventar en su propia tarea. "Eso es trampa" les dijo una vocecita. Hermione se había acercado a ellos. "Cállate Hermione, tu no sabes lo pesado que es hacer esta estúpida tarea sin sentido. No tienes nuestra experiencia." Le dijo Ron. Hermione se molestó y le pateó la rodilla. Hermione salió disparada hacia el cuarto de las niñas, mientras Ron se sobaba la rodilla con expresión de dolor... "Já, le atiné, ¿Ves?" le dijo después a Harry, mostrándole que en la fecha de ese día, tenía "Hermione me pateará" Harry se rió por el tino de Ron, cuando Lavender y Pavarti se le acercaron, "Harry, ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer?" le preguntó Lavender, "¿Hacer qué?" le preguntó Harry incrédulo. "¿Cómo que hacer qué? ¿Qué no es el cumplkeaños de Hermione?!No puedes dejar a una niña sin su fiesta de cumpleaños¡" le contestó atónita. Harry sintió un dolor en el estomago de culpa... Hermione no había dejado de hablar de su cumpleaños desde hacía una semana. Recordó cómo se había sentido cuando Dudley constantemente tenía fiestas de cumpleaños y él ninguna. "Le voy a hacer una fiesta aquí" le contestó finalmente. Los rostros de Pavarti y Lavender se enternecieron, "¿En serio? Eres tan dulce" le dijeron. "Yo también ayudé" dijo Ron interviniendo, esperando algo de crédito. A Harry más que molestarle le pareció gracioso. Lavender se dirigió a Ron y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, uqe hizo que las orejas de Ron se volvieran rojas, "Ambos son tan lindos. Van a ser unos padres excelentes" dijo Lavender, emocionada.  
  
El día del cumpleaños, Harry preparó a todos para que se escondieran. Harry había mandado a Hermione a pasear fuera, mientras él preparaba la fiesta. Todos habían llevado regalos. George y Fred habían decorado todo con luces que explotaban constantemente. Harry pensó que ya todos los Gryffindors se habían encariñado mucho con Hermione. Ya faltaban un par de minutos para el límite que tenía Hermione de pasear por la escuela. Todos se escondieron, emocionados, mientras las chicas trataban de contener sus risitas.  
  
Después de media hora, Hermione no aparecía, y todos empezaron a aburrirse de estar escondidos, todos excepto Harry que estaba muy preocupado. "Debe estar perdida o algo" le dijo Ron, con la boca llena de frituras. "Le prohibiste salir... ¿No?" "Sí... si le dije..." "Alguien viene, escondanse todos" gritó Lavender mirando de reojo por el retrato de la señora Gorda. Todos corrieron a esconderse, todos menos Harry que miraba el retrato esperando ver a Hermione ya que estaba muy nervioso de que le hubiera pasado algo. El retrato se abrió y...  
  
"¡SORPRESA¡" gritaron todos a la vez. "¿Eh?" preguntó la Profesora Macgi¿onagal aturdida por el grito. "Profesora... Perdón, pensábamos... lo siento mucho" muchas voces dijeron a la vez. Pero Harry miraba extrañado a la profesora. Sabía que algo estaba mal. Hermione. No podía pensar bien. Estaba muy pálido. Sentía como si la cabeza la tuviera llena de aire. La profesora Macgonagal miró a Harry con ojos tristes, ignorando las disculpas de los demás estudiantes. "Potter, será mejor que vengas conmigo" le dijo. "¿Dónde esta Hermione," preguntó Harry, todavía atónito. "Ven conmigo" le dijo la profesora. "!¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?¡" le gritó. Harry nunca se hubiera visto a sí mismo gritándole a una profesora. Pero no podía soportar el no saber. Todos los demás los miraron. La profesora sin embargo no parecía molesta "Ha ocurrido un accidente" le dijo despacio. "Será mejor que me acompañe" Harry sintió que todo se puso blanco.  
  
Caminaba detrás de la profesora Macgonagal, pero no sentía las piernas. Temía lo peor. Se sentía muy culpable. Su cumpleaños. Harry entró a la enfermería, y vio ahí, tendida, toda vendada a Hermione. Se notaba su cuerpecito por debajo de las sábanas. Su cabecita estaba vendada, excepto su rostro, que estaba llenos de raspones y cortadas. Harry la miró con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó a Madam Promfey. "La atacaron los kneasels." Le contestó cortamente, mientras aplicaba una poción al rostro de la pequeña. "Te dejaré con ella. No la hagas hablar mucho" le dijo, mientras avanzaba a su oficina, después se detuvo, su espalda hacía Harry, "No fue tu culpa." Fue todo lo que dijo.  
  
Harry se acercó a Hermione. Aún tenía sangre en su rostro. Harry le acarició el rostro. Hermione lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo miró por un tiempo. Después muy débilmente le dijo "¿No estás molesto verdad?" Harry le sonrió tristemente, "No." Le dijo, "Pero te prohibí que salieras". Hermione miró el techo, sin moverse, Harry dudaba que pudiera. "Quería disculparme con Hagrid por haber arruinado su clase, pero antes de llegar a su cabaña, me atacaron los gatitos." Le dijo, después hizo una expresión de dolor. Luego continuó, "Cuando desperté estaba aquí".  
  
Harry la miró por largo tiempo, acariciando su cabeza, de donde salían solo unos cuantos mechones de cabellos. "No me vuelvas a hacer esto" le dijo tristemente a Hermione. Ella miraba el techo sin contestarle. Harry miró su expresión de tristeza. "Te teníamos una fiesta de cumpleaños" le dijo. Hermione volvio la mirada hacia él, Sonrió lentamente. "¿Quiénes estaban?" preguntó. "Todos los Gryffindor" le dijo Harry. "Tenemos regalos para ti." Hermione sonrió aún más. "Te compré el vestido que querías" continuó Harry, "Y Lavender y Pavarti te llevaron muñecas. Teníamos un pastel de chocolate. ¿Es tu favorito, verdad?" "Ajá" dijo Hermione. "Te tienes que poner bien, para que puedas jugar con todos tus regalos," le dijo Harry. "Sí," dijo Hermione, sonriendo. Harry continuó contándole a Hermione todo lo que había planeado para su fiesta, hasta que la niña se quedó dormida. Harry durmió en la enfermería aquella noche, prometiéndose así mismo que jamás dejaría que nada le pasara a Hermione de nuevo, nada.  
  
¿Qué tal? No tan gracioso, pero ya medio metí romance ¿no? Jejeje manden review¡¡¡ 


	9. Una linda sorpresa

Muchas gracias a todos los reviews. Estoy tratando de poner un chapter diario pero últimamente he estado muy ocupada, y lo estaré hasta el fin de semana, pero después podré actualizar el fic. Gracias a todos los que mandaron review.  
  
  
  
Mini-Herm  
  
Capítulo 9- Una linda sorpresa  
  
Pasaron dos días, y Hermione ya se había recuperado bastante. Ya se sentaba, e incluso cuando Madam Promfey no miraba, iba a oler los frascos de su caja de medicinas, varias veces se demayó por oler pociones para dormir. Aún estaba en la enfermería porque Madam Promfey no quería dejarla ir, hasta que se le quitaran todas las costras y los raspones. "Y aquí está Crookshanks, te extrañó mucho" le dijo Harry a Hermione dándole al enorme gato anaranjado, el cual al ver a Hermione le saltó a los brazos y comenzó a ronronear, mientras Hermione le acariciaba la cabeza.  
  
"¿Cuándo puedo salir, Madam Promfey?" le preguntó Hermione, "Ay, no sé. Me gusta mucho tenerte aquí" le dijo Madam Promfey, que atendiendo a Neville, que tenía grandes ronchas en una mano, a causa de un accidente en pociones. "Pero creo que tu ya quieres volver con Potter, así que te dejaré ir mañana, pero quiero que te cuides mucho, y nada de dejarla salir sola, Potter." "Ya no volverá a pasar" le dijo Harry apenado. "Hady... ¿Estás segurísimo de que nadie esta enojado conmigo en la torre de Gryffindor?" le preguntó Hermione, muy preocupada, "Por supuesto que no. Todos están muy preocupados por ti. Ya queremos que regreses." Le dijo Harry tiernamente. Hermione le sonrió, "¿Y podré jugar con mis regalos?" Harry se rió, "Claro que sí",luego hizo una pequeña pausa... "Pero todavía estás castigada." Terminó. A Hermione se le descompuso el rostro, "¿Qué me vas a hacer?" preguntó molesta. "Ya verás..." le dijo Harry, sin darle importancia.  
  
Al día siguiente, Hermione ya estaba lista para irse de la enfermería, y Madam Promfey parecía muy triste porque se iría. "Gracias por todo Madam Promfey, le prometo que ya no hago travesuras." Le dijo Hermione tan tierna, que hizo que Madam Promfey le pellizcara la mejilla y dijera "Que hermosa... te diría que te quedaras, pero tu ya te quieres ir... Cuídala mucho Potter, y que esto no vuelva a suceder." Añadió mirando a Harry muy molesta. "No se preocupe." Le contestó Harry sonrojándose.  
  
Iban caminando por el pasillo, Hermione iba bailando y cantando de la mano de Harry. "Ya hace tiempo que fue tu cumpleaños." Le dijo Harry a Hermione. "Sí" dijo Hermione y siguió cantando. "¿No te arrepientes de no haber estado en tu fiesta?" le preguntó Harry. "Sí" dijo Hermione de nuevo, pero esta vez tristemente. "¿Y no te gustaría que fuera tu cumpleaños hoy para que todos puedan felicitarte" le preguntó de nuevo Harry. Hermione lo miró... "¿Por qué?" le preguntó Hermione a Harry, entrecerrando los ojos. "Por nada" dijo Harry, volteándose para otro lado. Hermione dejó de cantar y lo miró durante todo el camino.  
  
"Hey, Potter" le dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Snape se dirigía a ellos con un papel en la mano. Se la dio a Harry. "Es la lista de requerimientos para que el antídoto haga efecto. Tienes tiempo. La poción no estará lista hasta dentro de dos meses. Espero que para entonces la lista haya estado completa." Le dijo Snape a Harry. "Sí señor" dijo Harry tomando la lista, y observándola. "Y más te vale que esto no vuelva a suceder Potter." Añadió también. "No señor" le dijo Harry de mala gana. "Siempre con su comentario" pensó Harry, mientras Snape regresaba a la sala de maestros.  
  
Cuando miró hacia abajo, Hermione todavía lo miraba, pero ahora por el papel en su mano. "¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó Hermione. "Nada," contestó Harry, "solo los ingredientes de una poción" Hermione no podía saber que por su culpa, ella era una niña de cuatro años. De todas formas no lo comprendería.  
  
Cuando llegaron al retrato de la señora Gorda, Hermione la saludó estirando su falda con sus manitas e inclinándose, diciendo "Me alegra volverla a ver" muy tiernamente. La Señora Gorda casi se vuelve loca viendo a la pequeña tan linda y educada, y no dejó de halagarla hasta que Harry tuvo que gritar la contraseña ("Dulce de limón") para entrar, esto no pareció contentarla, pero Harry estaba muy impaciente por entrar a la sala común.  
  
"¿Por qué todo está oscuro, Hady?" le preguntó Hermione abrazando la pierna de Harry. "Tengo miedo" dijo. De repente dos luces, una roja y una amarilla brillaron en el techo, iban brillando soltando brillos más pequeños por donde pasaban, pasaron sobre Harry y Hermione, la cual hacía wow cada que una luz daba un giro. De repente, ambas luces se dirigieron a lo más alto del techo y explotaron, llenando todo el lugar de pequeñas luces. Después, las luces se prendieron, y todos los Gryffindor gritaron "SORPRESA". Esto no era muy buena idea, especialmente para una niña de cuatro años. Hermione comenzó a llorar del susto, y Harry tuvo que cargarla hasta que se calmó, lo cual no ocurrió hasta que, mientras estaba "llorando" vio la mesa, llena de bocadillos y gritó muy alegre "!Pastel¡" y fue corriendo, bajándose de Harry de un brinco, hacia la mesa con un pastel con forma de gato, que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños, Herminion*" "Ron, no te comas la E " le reprendió Lavender a Ron, mientras él metía el dedo en el pastel, "Aw, vamos, es solo una letra. Me puedo comerla "inion" y así Hermione tendrá su apodo, ¿no Herm?" dijo Ron defendiéndose. Hermione lo miró, después le dijo "Ron, no te comas la E" y se fue a ver a unas niñas de cuarto, entre ellas Ginny, que le estaban llamando, mientras Lavender se reía de Ron, quien fue reprendido por una niñita.  
  
Harry miró a Hermione platicar y hacerle gracia a todos. Jamás la había visto tan contenta, pequeña o no. Todos estaban encantados con la pequeña, que no dejaba de reírse con todos. Hermione bailó y contó para todos, mientras todos se reían y jugaban con ella. "Tal vez no debimos hacer esto" pensó Harry. Todos parecían disfrutar más a la pequeña Hermione, que a la verdadera. "Pero es porque no la conocen..." pensó Harry algo triste. Él tenía la culpa de que Hermione estuviera así. En ese momento Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. "Gracias por esto, Hady" le dijo al oído. Le sonrió y se fue corriendo hacia Fred y George que hacían "truco de magia" con el pobre Neville que no dejaba de convertirse en diferentes animales. Hermione no dejaba de reírse con ellos, mientras a Neville no le hacían mucha gracia las bromas.  
  
Después, Hermione abrió todos los regalos. No los contó, Harry pudo notar, como hacía Dudley cuando recibía regalos. Hermione estaba encantada con todo, y abrazó a cada una de las personas que se acercaban a ella. Tiempo después, mientras conversaba con Lavender y Pavarti, Hermione comenzó a bostezar, después se quedó dormida en el sillón, todos la miraron un rato en silencio. Realmente había traído muchas risas a la torre desde que llegó. Harry fue hacia ella, la levantó y la llevó a su cuarto.  
  
La cambió con la misma pijama de gatitos, lo cual era muy difícil, ya que Hermione era muy inquieta durmiendo, y pateaba en el rostro a Harry constantemente. Por fin la vistió y la acostó y arropó en su cama. Crookshanks saltó a su lado, y se quedó dormido él también. Harry la miró un rato dormir. Era la niña más preciosa y tierna que Harry había visto en su vida. Después, cansado él también, se fue a su cuarto ignorando el ruido de la fiesta, que todavía seguía, aunque ahora Hermione no estuviera en ella. Harry fue a su cuarto y se quedó dormido, nomás se echó a la cama. Ya tendría tiempo de ver la lista que le dio Snape mañana...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter muy corto... ya sé... es que ando pasando por un pequeño bloqueo, pero no se preocupen. Debe ser el estrés. Gracias a todos los reviews... Bye¡ 


	10. La lista

Mini- Herm  
  
Capítulo 10- La lista  
  
Harry leía y leía la lista, sin creerlo, ¿Cómo podía convencer a Hermione de todo esto? De seguro Snape inventó todo eso para fastidiarlo. Hermione no parecía importarle mucho permanecer mucho tiempo como una niña. Ya llevaba 1 mes teniendo 4 años, y la verdad, ya todo el mundo la conocía en Hogwarts. Eso era más de lo que ella jamás podía tener. Harry estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos en clase de Adivinación. Hermione estaba dormida, recargada en Harry, de repente se quejaba, tal vez por el fuerte olor, ya que Harry estaba viendo "Aromaterapia" en su clase. Harry leía y releía la lista, sin saber que hacer primero. Esto sería difícil. El cuidar a Hermione ya era fácil. Incluso los maestros le tenían más paciencia ya que decían que Harry era ahora el "Padre adoptivo" de Hermione.  
  
Desear tener la edad anterior Estar completamente relajado Sentirse completamente feliz Haber realizado un deseo muy profundo.  
  
Eso era lo que decía la lista. Harry no podía convencer a Hermione de desear tener 15 años. Tal vez podría empezar con algo más simple. Pero los otros tres solo podían tenerse al mismo tiempo que se bebía la poción. Entonces, solo tenía que convencerla.  
  
"ARGGGGHHH" gritó Hermione, Harry volteo a verla. La Profesora Trewlaney la estaba cargando, con una mirada de total repulsión. La mirada de Hermione era muy parecida, solo que además de repulsión, estaba llena de terror. "!HADY¡!HADY¡" comenzó a gritar la pequeña, moviéndose para soltarse de los brazos de la profesora. Harry se levantó y le quitó de los brazos la niña de la maestra. "Esta niña está condenada a estar así el resto de sus días" dijo la profesora, todavía con su cara se asco. "Mi pobre niño, pobre niño. Tu morirás dejándola sola y muy triste. Vivirá por siempre infeliz a causa de tu muerte." Pausó un momento, "Y deberías enseñarle modales" añadió molesta. Hermione pasaba la mirada de Harry a Trewlaney, y después al salón. Lavender y Pavarti los miraban muy tristes por la profecía de la profesora. Hermione después comenzó a llorar muy fuerte. "Potter, saca a esa niña que estas interrumpiendo mi clase" le dijo de mala gana Trewlaney (lo siento si a alguien le cae bien Trewlaney, pero yo la odio... igualito que a Cho) Harry salió del salón, muy agradecido por cierto porque los aromas de la Profesora Trewlaney eran horribles, ya que ella hacía sus propias mezclas. "Shh" le hacía Harry mientras abrazaba a Hermione para calmarla, sin embargo, Hermione no se calmó. Esto sorprendió a Harry, ya que, sin duda Hermione lloraba mucho, pero no mucho tiempo. Algo estaba mal. "¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Harry a la niña. Hermione comenzó a murmurar cosas, pero estaba tan abrazada a Harry que este no pudo escuchar nada. "¿Uh?" preguntó Harry. Hermione se apartó un poco y murmuró, "¿Tu no te vas a morir verdad?" entre sollozos. Harry la miró impresionado. De verdad creyó las patrañas de Trewlaney. "Por supuesto que no" le contestó Harry. Pero Hermione seguía intranquila. "Lavender y Pavarti me dijeron que ella predecía el futuro... No quiero que te mueras." Le dijo a Harry. "Lavender y Pavarti creen que el rosa es un color tierno, ¿Recuerdas?" le dijo Harry, Hermione rió un poco. "Esa mujer no dice una palabra de verdad. Sin duda por lo menos no muy seguido, así que no te preocupes." Le contestó finalmente. "Bueno" le dijo Hermione, aunque seguía sollozando, ahora se veía más tranquila. Harry iba entrar al salón cuando todos los alumnos salieron, junto con Ron que le dijo "La clase ya terminó. Que suerte tienes que te la perdiste" Y después bajaron los tres juntos al gran comedor.  
  
Después de la cena y de una discusión entre Ron y Hermione, que terminó con un pastel en el rostro de Ron por parte de Hermione, se fueron a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas. Harry dudaba en llevar a Hermione, pero después de prometerle varias veces que se portaría bien, Harry aceptó que Hermione fuera con ellos. "De todas formas quiero que te disculpes con Hagrid por haber arruinado su clase." Le dijo Harry a Hermione.  
  
Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Hagrid daba la clase, nadie había llegado todavía, solo estaba Hagrid ahí parado, con unas cajas pequeñas. Hermione fue corriendo a abrazarlo, pero era tan pequeña que no podía ni rodear su tobillo con los brazos. Hagrid se rió simpáticamente y se puso a Hermione en el cuello a modo de caballo. Hermione gritó a Harry "Hady, estoy más alta que tú" desde arriba. "Ya te veo" dijo Harry riéndose. "¿Qué veremos hoy?" preguntó Ron a Hagrid, viendo las cajas con curiosidad. El aspecto de Hagrid entristeció, tomó a Hermione en sus manos, ya que era tan grande que cabía perfectamente bien la pequeña ahí, y comenzó a sollozar viéndola. "Todo fue mi culpa. Si no hubiera traído a los Kneasels, ni Harry ni Hermione hubieran salido lastimados. Cambié de criatura mágica por unas más dóciles" Hermione al ver el aspecto de Hagrid le dijo "No te preocupes, Hagid, fue mi culpa. No debí sentarme en la barda del corral de los kneasels." Y después se tapó la boca con las manos, "Upsi" dijo, y volteó a mirar a Harry, quien estaba furioso, "!¿QUÉ TU QUE?¡" le gritó. Hermione lo miró con grandes ojos y dijo "Lo siento, es que quería verlos otra vez, pero estaban muy lejos. Hagrid no estaba en su cabaña y pensé que, pues, como estaba la barda, no me harían nada, pero estaban tan lejos, que no los podía ver bien, así que me senté en la barda, pero después no se como me caí y fueron a correr a comerme." Dijo todo esto muy rápido viendo a Harry, quien tenía una mirada llena de furia. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto Hermione? Después de la plática que tuvieron cuando Harry estuvo en la enfermería. "Sabía que te molestarías porque rompí mi promesa, por eso no te lo quise decir... Y si no hubiera sido por Hagid, yo no me hubiera salvado, porque fue él el que me los quitó de encima... No te enojes con él, enójate conmigo... él no tuvo la culpa." Le dijo en tono suplicante. "Es contigo con quien estoy enojado" le dijo Harry. Hermione, que seguía en las manos de Hagrid, se escondió en las manos para quedar fuera de la vista de Harry, haciendo "huy" y haciéndole "shhh" a Hagrid, como diciéndole que no revelara su escondite. Hagrid se rió. "Vamos Harry, no te enfades con la niña. Tu te has metido en muchos problemas peores. Ella era la que te regañaba por todos los problemas que hacías y por todas las normas que desobedecías. Era hora que ella tuviera su aventura." Dijo Hagrid defendiéndola, recibiendo por esto un beso en la enorme nariz por parte de Hermione. Harry parecía más calmado.  
  
"¿Qué hay en las cajas?" preguntó Harry cambiando de tema, no podía regañar a Hermione ahora. Hermione se asomó por entre las manos de Hagrid para ver las cajas. Hagrid le dio a Harry Hermione, y Harry la abrazó, dándole a entender que la perdonaba. Hagrid abrió una de las cajas y les mostró su contenido... "!Hinkypunks¡" dijo Ron emocionado, tomando uno. Eran las criaturas más lindas y tiernas que Harry había visto nunca. Eran como unas bolas de pelos, con grandes pies lampiños, de diferentes colores, y de su cabeza salían grandes antenas. Todos eran diferentes, en forma, tamaño, color y antenas, e incluso los ojos, que todos tenían diferentes tonos y tamaños. "Yo tenía uno cuando era niño" dijo Ron, tomando uno café con pequeños ojos negros, "Se parecía a este" "¿Qué le pasó?" preguntó Hermione tomando uno negro con enormes ojos verde brillante, y abrazándolo, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga. El hinkypunk comenzó a reírse. "Fred lo usó de Bludger" dijo Ron amargamente. Harry se rió y tomó uno amarillo con ojos rojos, "Este es sin duda alguna un Gryffindor" dijo Harry, cuando el hinkypunk lo mordió en la mano, y Harry lo soltó inmediatamente. "Hermione, puedes quedarte con ese si quieres" le dijo Hagrid, "¿Estás loco? Ese acaba de morderme. Esa cosa puede lastimar a Hermione" le dijo Harry. La clase ya había llegado, junto con los Slytherin. "Acérquense todos, y Harry para contestarte, los hinkypunk son las criaturas perfectas para los niños. Ellos pueden oler la inocencia en las mentes de los niños. Tienen que cuidar sus pensamientos a la hora de abrazarlos, o pueden recibir alguna mordedura. Aparte de ser excelentes mascotas, su aroma tranquiliza a las personas. Cada uno tiene un aroma diferente. Todos tomen el que más les guste, y aliméntenlo con las frutas que están en aquella caja."  
  
Todos comenzaron a alimentar el suyo, pero muchos, en especial los chicos, eran mordidos por los hinkypunk ( ^_^ jiji la mente nada inocente de los chicos ) Hermione alimentaba el suyo como si nada, con un poco de manzana. Harry miró al suyo. El hinkypunk amarillo lo miraba con aprehensión y después miró a Hermione, después de nuevo a Harry, y de repente se fue brincando hacia Hermione. "Espera, eres mi trabajo" le dijo Harry persiguiéndolo. El hinkypunk se subió al regazo de Hermione, quien al verlo se rió y comenzó a acariciarlo. Harry la miró un rato, Hermione sin duda alguna era pura inocencia, realmente le estaba gustando mucho el cuidarla, conocerla mejor. Y ahora ya era más fácil ser padre. Harry pensó que la extrañaría mucho si Hermione volviera a ser una adolescente.  
  
"Contemplando a tu hija" le dijo Malfoy por detrás. "Sin duda muy pura ella... a esta edad claro. Quien sabe que es lo que esconderá la sangre sucia." Harry se volvió a verlo "No hables de Hermione así Malfoy o te juro que te lavo la boca." Malfoy se rió. "No te atreverías a tocarme Potter, o la pequeña sangre sucia lo pagará." Añadió mirando a Hermione despectivamente. Harry sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda. "La tocas y te aseguro que no vivirás para contarlo Malfoy" le contestó Harry. Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Y qué te hace pensar que no me he vengado aún?" le preguntó. Harry no entendía a qué se refería. Malfoy sonrió aún más al ver su expresión de incertidumbre. "Tengo que cuidar a la bola de pelos" le dijo, "Ah, y dile a Granger que ya no se siente en las bardas de las jaulas de los monstruos... Alguien podría empujarla..." añadió Malfoy sin prestar atención. Harry sintió que la furia lo invadió. No sacó la varita, no pensó en lo que hacía, simplemente se le echó encima a Malfoy como una fiera, golpeándolo. Lo quería ver muerto. Malfoy comenzó a regresar los golpes. Un puñetazo en la nariz, uno en la boca. Una patada en el estomago, otro puñetazo en la cara. Todos los demás alumnos los veían, pero Harry no los notaba, ignoraba los gritos de los compañeros y Hagrid, e incluso los llantos de terror de Hermione, lo único que quería era lastimar a Malfoy de alguna forma. Hagrid se adelantó entre los alumnos y separó a Harry y a Draco con una sola mano para cada uno. Draco permaneció calmado, riéndose un poco, aunque tenía sangre que le salía por la nariz, y todo el cabello despeinado, gozaba con la situación. Harry luchaba porque Hagrid lo soltara pero era muy pequeño en comparación con Hagrid. "Cálmate Harry; sea lo que sea que haya hecho no lo vale" le dijo Hagrid.  
  
Hermione corrió a abrazar a Harry, quien fue la única que pudo tranquilizarlo. Harry abrazó a Hermione con mucha fuerza, tratando de protegerla de alguna manera de Malfoy, quien solo se reía maliciosamente. Después Hagrid dio la clase por vista y se llevó a los dos muchachos, Harry seguía con Hermione en los brazos. No podía arriesgarse a que algún otro Slytherin le hiciera algo a su Hermione.  
  
"Estoy muy decepcionado, Harry" le decía Dumblendore a Harry, quien estaba sentado en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio de Dumblendore, con Hermione todavía en los brazos, sosteniéndola muy fuerte contra sí. Hermione estaba sollozando. Draco se encontraba en otra silla, sonriendo maliciosamente por las palabras de Dumblendore, Harry trataba de no hacerle caso a Malfoy porque sabía que si lo veía no podría controlarse e iría directamente a golpearlo.  
  
"Deberían expulsarlo, profesor." Dijo Malfoy, "Esa conducta no agradará a mi padre, y usted sabe que es él el director de la sección del ministerio de magia de educación mágica... no queremos que suceda algo con el director..." "Cuando quiera tu opinión, señor Malfoy, la pediré" le contestó Dumblendore en tono amable. Draco lo miró consternado y se calló. "Harry" dijo Dumblendore volviéndose a Harry, "Estoy seguro que tuviste tus motivos para hacer lo que hiciste, pero creo que como tu castigo por el incidente de pociones se ha alargado un poco, podemos tomar el tiempo extra que haz cuidado a la señorita Granger como tu castigo sobre esta situación. Pueden irse... Ah, señor Malfoy, usted no tiene aún un castigo, así que tendrá que ayudar al señor Filch a limpiar los pisos dos semanas" "Pero eso no es justo" dijo Draco consternado, Harry se rió un poco. "Usted participó en esa pelea, señor Malfoy, usted merece un castigo también. Pueden irse" Al salir, Hermione dijo en voz baja, "¿Malfoy?" Draco volteo mirando a Hermione incrédulo, Harry también la miró. "Te perdono" le dijo simplemente Hermione, que todavía traía (Harry lo acababa de notar) el hinkypunk en las manos, que en ese momento comenzó a oler un poco a canela dulce. Malfoy la miró un tiempo en silencio, y después dijo mirando a Hermione, "Más te vale cuidarla hasta cuando duerme Potter" y se fue a la sala de Slytherin.  
  
Harry estaba muy nervioso en la sala común de Gryffindor. ¿Estaba Malfoy amenazándolos? "Claro que estaba amenazando a Hermione" le dijo Ron, una vez que Harry le contó todo, "Eso es lo que Malfoy hace mejor" Hermione seguía jugando con el hinkypunk, mientras Harry y Ron discutían esto. "Lo bueno es que no te expulsaron, ni siquiera te castigaron. Se nota que eres el consentido de Dumblendore" le dijo Ron, riéndose. Hermione dio un sonoro bostezo, y dijo "Hady, tengo sueño ya. Me voy a dormir" "Espera Hermione, hoy dormirás conmigo" le dijo Harry , preocupado. Hermione asintió todavía muy cansada, y fue a los brazos de Harry, quien la abrazó, y Hermione en ese momento se quedó dormida. El hinkypunk se quedó jugando con Crookshanks, que estaba usándolo como pelota de juego, pero luego se enfadaba porque sus uñas quedaban atascadas en el pelo del hinkypunk.  
  
Harry acostó a Hermione en su cama, y la miró dormir. Estaba muy cansada, eso se le notaba. Respiraba muy profundamente, y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Harry se cambió y se metió a la cama con ella. La abrazó muy fuertemente. Tal vez Malfoy iba a atacarla en la noche. No podía permitir que nada le sucediera a la pequeña...  
  
  
  
¿Les gustó? No... no voy a matar a Malfoy¡¡¡¡ Y lo del romance.. .el fic todavía no se acaba¡¡¡¡ Bye¡¡¡ MANDEN REVIEWS ... si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de poner un aviso de que a los quince reviews recibidos va a ser cada capitulo... NO SE CREAN¡ 


	11. Amenazas

Ya note el error de los Hinkypunk (Gracias Yadhwiga) ... pero bueno... ya les dije eso... usen su imaginación, es que no encontré mi libro de Fantastic Beasts, and where to find them. Pero... no importa, ustedes entienden.  
  
  
  
Mini- Herm  
  
Capítulo 11- Amenazas  
  
Harry dormía apaciblemente. Bueno... ya había despertado, pero se sentía tan cómodo que no quería levantarse. Hermione seguía en sus brazos, respirando suavemente, con los dos hinkypunk en la parte debajo de la cama, acostados, al lado de Crookshanks, quien los adoptó como si fueran sus hijos. Harry respiraba profundamente, no sabía si estaba soñando o no, porque estaba tan tranquilo que parecía que estaba dormido, pero estaba consiente, así que podía ser que estaba despierto. "AAAAAAAHHHHH" un grito levantó a Harry de un salto. Hermione también se había despertado, llorando por el susto, y se abrazó de Harry, quien saltó de la cama, y corrió hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, que era el cuarto de Hermione. Harry entró rápidamente, detrás de ellos, más personas que se habían despertado, mirando impresionados la habitación. Dentro estaban Lavender y Pavarti, cada una en sus respectivas camas mirando con terror a una enorme pitón amarilla, que se encontraba en la cama restante... La de Hermione... Harry emitió un sonido grave, "Hisssss" la serpiente que estaba amenazando a Lavender y Pavarti con sus enormes dientes, volteo a ver a Harry... se quedaron viendo durante un tiempo... "!Mi liberadorrrrrr¡" le dijo la serpiente a Harry. Todos se hicieron para atrás. Tal vez creían que la serpiente iba a atacar a Harry. "¿Serpiente de Brasil?" preguntó Harry... "¿La del zoo?" La serpiente asintió. "Dijjjjje que iba a hasssssser el trabajjjjo, pero nno lassssstimareeee a algunn amigo de mi leradorrrr" dijo la serpiente muy enfadada. Harry la recordó, hacía ya más de 4 años, Harry había soltado a esa serpiente en el zoo, para que fuera a su casa en Brasil. "¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó Harry, (Hermione pasaba su mirada de Harry a la serpiente, como sabiendo que estaban hablando) "Vineee a hasssser mi trabajooo, pero no quiero hasssserlo." Le dijo la serpiente, ya más calmada. "¿Quién te mandó?" le preguntó Harry, "Ahhhh, no desssimosss ssssu nombreee, pero tendrás que cuidarla de él. La esssstá bussssscando... sabe que esss tu debilidad..." le dijo la serpiente y con eso se marchó por la ventana. Harry se quedó ahí muy pálido. "¿Y qué te dijo?" le preguntó Hermione. Harry la miró con miedo. ¿Y si algo le pasaba a Hermione? "Nada" le contestó Harry. "!Lavender¡ ¿Estás bien?" Ron corrió a consolar a la pobre, que estaba todavía llorando aterrada, a diferencia de Pavarti, que les estaba contando a todos los que no habían llegado a tiempo para ver qué había sucedido. "Vamos Hermione" le dijo Harry, todavía muy asustado. La pequeña lo miró, tratando de leer su mente al ver su rostro, como hacía cuando tenía 15 años. Harry se negó a verla a la cara, si no, Hermione averiguaría que algo estaba mal...  
  
"¡MALFOY!" le gritó Harry a Draco desde el otro lado del pasillo. Malfoy volteo lentamente. Después lo miró muy serio... "Entonces ya viste a la serpiente. Veo que está viva todavía..." dijo él, mirando a Hermione, que estaba en los brazos de Harry completamente dormida. "Entonces tu no pusiste la serpiente" le dijo Harry, incluso algo impresionado, "¿Qué tan estúpido me crees? Nunca diría a mi enemigo mi plan para matarlo. Fue cosa de una sola vez. Creí que sería demasiado usar una de las mejores serpientes para matar a "eso"" añadió Malfoy de mala gana. Harry sabía que muy en el fondo, Hermione había enternecido a Malfoy. Harry no dijo nada, solo lo miró sonriendo un rato. Malfoy desvió la vista, "No volverá a suceder..." dijo aún enojado. "Gracias Malfoy" le dijo Harry. En eso Hermione se despertó. "¿Hady? ¿Dónde estoy? Ah, Hola Daco" dijo al ver a Malfoy. Malfoy le sonrió solamente, después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se volteo hacia otro lado. Era algo gracioso observarlo, Harry pensó, parecía como si tuviera una guerra interna entre su parte mala, y esa pequeña luz que había despertado Hermione con tan simples palabras, "Te perdono". Solo una persona como Hermione hubiera podido hacer eso en un corazón como en el de Malfoy. "Me largo. Ni se te ocurra contarle a alguien lo que te dije Potter, y déjame dejarte claro que ninguno de ustedes me importa" dijo rápidamente, antes de dirigirse al salón de Hechizos, donde tenía clase.  
  
"¿Por qué se fue Daco, Hady? ¿Hice algo malo?" le preguntó Hermione, muy extrañada, mirando el salón donde había entrado Draco. "Sí" dijo Harry, "Hiciste algo que nadie había hecho antes..." dijo Harry pensativo, también mirando el salón. "¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione consternada, sin duda no era su intención haber hecho algo malo... "Lo perdonaste."  
  
"No lo creo... Malfoy nunca podría interesarse en nadie mas que en sí mismo" dijo Ron, cuando Harry le contó lo sucedido. Hermione, que estaba jugando con las muñecas que Lavender, Pavarti y Ginny le habían dado, dijo "No es verdad. Todos nos preocupamos por otros." Defendiendo a Malfoy. "¿A poco a ti te importa lo que piensa Malfoy?" le preguntó Ron. "Ajá" dijo Hermione, ruborizándose. Harry la miró un tiempo. ¿Era posible que a Hermione le importaba Malfoy? ¿Por qué?. Ron comenzó a reírse. Hermione se ruborizó aún más... "Hermione... ¿No me digas que te gusta Malfoy?" le preguntó Harry incrédulo. Hermione se volteo a verlo, como diciendo "¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?" y después dijo "¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?" ( no tengo ahora mucha imaginación verdad?) "Eso parece," dijo Ron, mirándola con gran sospecha, y una sonrisa tonta en los labios. "!Y yo que creía que te gustaba Harry" Hermione se volvió más roja aún y corrió a patear a Ron en la rodilla, quien aulló de dolor, miró a Harry de reojo, quien se estaba riendo, y aún con la cara toda roja, se fue a jugar con sus muñecas. Hermione ya no dijo nada. "Malvada mocosa..." murmuró Ron. "De todas maneras Harry, yo tendría cuidado con Hermione, quien sabe qué es lo que quieren hacerle, o quién..."  
  
Para la tarde, Harry había tomado muy enserio las advertencias de Ron, y no dejaba que Hermione fuera sola ni al servicio, y obligada a alguna chica que pasara cada vez que Hermione quería ir al baño a acompañarla. Todas las chicas salían encantadas de los servicios charlando con Hermione, incluso una que otra Slytherin.  
  
"Hady... tengo sueño... ¿cuándo es hora de mi siesta?" dijo Hermione, tomada de la mano de Harry, cuando él y Ron se dirigían a la torre para tomar clases de Adivinación. "Ya son las 12," dijo Harry viendo su reloj, "Pero mejor duermes en el salón, para poder vigilarte" "Pero no me gusta ese salón, la señora me da miedo con esos horrorosos ojos enormes, y huele horrible, como algo hirviéndose... un aroma muy fuerte." Dijo Hermione muy molesta a Harry. "Hermione, tengo que protegerte. Ya viste lo que pasó hoy en la mañana. Si Tu-sabes-quien consigue otra serpiente que yo no conozca, y no estoy ahí para cuidarte, podrías terminar... bueno... podrías lastimarte." Dijo Harry, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Hermione lo miró, y después dijo muy molesta "Te refieres a que podría morir. No tengo miedo", después cerró los ojos, y dijo en un tono orgulloso, "Puedo cuidarme yo sola." "Por favor Hermione, solo tienes 4 años." Le dijo Ron, "Ni siquiera cuando tenías 15 te podías cuidar sola." Hermione lo miró, "¿Cuándo tenía 15?" le preguntó Hermione confundida. Harry le dio con el codo en el estomago a Ron. "No le hagas caso, Hermione" le dijo Harry, sin mirarla. Hermione se volteo molesta con él. "¿Hermione?" la llamó Harry al ver que ella se volteaba hacia el otro lado para no verlo. Le buscó la mirada, pero Hermione seguía evitando su mirada volteándose para darle la espalda. "Como quieras" le dijo Harry ya molesto.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la clase, Hermione se quedó muy tranquila sentada, no durmió, pero no hizo el acostumbrado escándalo, que hacía en las clases en las que permanecía despierta. Se quedó callada, mirando el frente, como poniendo la acostumbrada atención que ponía Hermione a los 15 años. Harry se sentía algo culpable, pero era por su propio bien. No se perdonaría si Hermione terminara lastimada por algún descuido de él, no otra vez.  
  
Para la tarde, Hermione seguía sin hablarle a Harry. Harry no sabía por qué estaba tan molesta, pero no quiso saber. Hermione tampoco hablaba con nadie más. Y cuando le preguntaban algo ella solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza. Lo peor fue cuando llegó la hora de la cena.  
  
Harry le había servido su cena, todas las comidas más deliciosas que había en la mesa, e incluso uno de cada diferente postre que había, aunque él nunca dejaba que Hermione comiera mucho azúcar en la cena, porque después no dormía. Pero Harry buscaba el perdón de Hermione desesperadamente, y todo un día sin escuchar su voz era suficiente castigo para él como para comenzar a suplicar su perdón con halagos y favores. Pero Hermione seguía sin hablarle, y lo peor fue que apenas tocó su comida. Todos en la mesa parecieron notarlo porque Fred y George se acercaron a Harry y le dijeron riéndose, "¿Duele? Te lo advertimos Harry," "Debiste cuidarte de lo que hacías y decías frente a Hermione" Y se alejaron. Hermione que había estado escuchando toda la conversación se veía que estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma por haber logrado que Harry se sintiera mal. Harry no hizo caso a su cara, y se limitó a terminar su cena en silencio. Cuando terminaron, Harry trató de cargar a Hermione, pero esta no se dejó, ni siquiera tomar de la mano.  
  
Mientras Harry y Ron hacían la tarea en la noche, Hermione estaba jugando con sus muñecas hasta que comenzó a sentirse cansada. Harry lo notó, pero no le hizo caso para que ella le hablara para pedirle que la llevara a acostarse. Hermione no hizo tal cosa, se estiraba y bostezaba sonoramente para llamar la atención de Harry, quien no le hacía el más mínimo caso. "Parece que Hermione se quiere ir a acostar, Harry" le dijo Ron, notando que Harry no le hacía caso. "Que me diga ella" Hermione muy molesta al oír esto, se acostó en el sillón de la sala común y se quedó ahí mirándolos fríamente.  
  
Harry comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más culpable, ¿Qué podía haber hecho para que Hermione actuara de esa manera? Harry se volvió hacia ella. Hermione ya se había quedado dormida, abrazando uno de los cojines que había en el sillón rojo. Harry se levantó y la tomó en sus brazos, "Ya me voy a dormir" anunció a Ron. "¿Vas a llevarla a dormir contigo después de cómo te trató? Ni siquiera sé que pudiste haberle hecho..." le dijo Ron, sin mirarlo, todavía seguía haciendo tarea. "Tengo que cuidarla Ron, sin importar lo que me haga." Le contestó Harry mirándola. De todas maneras, no podía enojarse con ella. Harry la miró mientras se estiraba en sus brazos, murmurando "Hady" en sus sueños. Esto lo hizo sonreír. "Además, no puedo enojarme con ella..." añadió. Ron lo miró. "Te has tomado muy en serio el cuidarla. Ya pareces su papá," después Ron pensó un poco, "¿Le han dicho a sus padres algo acerca de esto?" preguntó. Harry contestó "No, Dumblendore dijo que era un cargo menor y que no era necesario preocuparlos. Buenas noches." Y subió al cuarto de chicos.  
  
Mientras se cambiaba, Harry miró a Hermione dormir en su cama. Sentía mucho cariño por ella, y se preguntó qué pasaría con su relación con ella, si Hermione creciera de nuevo. ¿Recordaría ella todo lo que Harry había hecho? Sería muy incomodo, después de todo Harry además de cuidarla, la bañaba y cambiaba. No era algo malo ya que ella tenía solo 4 años, pero sin duda Hermione se avergonzaría de esto.  
  
"¿Hady...?" murmuró Hermione medio despierta. "Shh, duérmete. Ya es muy tarde..." le dijo Harry acercándosele. Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le sonrió, "Perdóname por no hablarte..." murmuró la pequeña. "Está bien" le contestó Harry. Harry había estado pensando en algo todo el día, pero no se atrevía a preguntar... "'¿Hermione?" "Hmmmnn..." "¿Te gusta Malfoy?" "Mnnnhhh... aja..." "¿Más de lo que yo te gusto?" No hubo respuesta. Hermione se había quedado completamente dormida... "Bueno..." pensó Harry, "No es que me importe mucho..."  
  
Lean y manden review 


	12. Ya es Halloween

Mini- Herm  
  
Capítulo 12- Y llega Halloween, van dos meses...  
  
"Hermione, apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde..." Ya era octubre, y Harry aún no convencía a Hermione de querer tener 15 años. Esta mañana irían a Hogsmeade, ya que era domingo, y Hermione estaba encantada, ya que se había olvidado por completo del dilema del dinero de Harry, lamentablemente para Harry. "Lista" dijo Hermione saliendo de su habitación, junto con Lavender. (Harry aún no dejaba que Hermione estuviera sola) Hermione salió luciendo un vestido azul no tan llamativo como el último, y con su cabello en dos coletas con moños azules del mismo tono que el vestido. "Te ves adorable" le dijo Lavender. Hermione le sonrió. "Vamos" dijo muy alegre.  
  
Harry y Ron bajaban las escalera, y Harry estaba leyendo en voz alta la habitual lista de cosas por reponer que Hermione había roto durante la semana. "... La revista de Quidditch para jóvenes de Dean que Hermione usó como libro para colorear... La rata de peluche de Pavarti, que Hermione creyó que era de verdad y lanzó por la ventana... Las galletas de Fred y George de broma, que Hermione se comió..." "Eso fue muy gracioso. Verla llena de plumas por dos días"dijo Ron. "No fue gracioso. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que estaban encantadas" dijo Hermione, algo apenada por el recuerdo. Harry se rió, y siguió leyendo... "Las plumas de Neville, que Hermione rompió, porque quería hacerse unas alas... Hubieras usado las de las galletas, Hermione..." "Esas eran amarillas. Me gustan de color blanco" dijo Hermione defendiéndose. Harry ignoró el comentario... "Ah, y esta es buena... la mochila de Cho... todavía no sé porque querías eso... y cómo terminó en el retrete..." "Esa es una larga historia" dijo Hermione, poniéndole fin a todo el asunto... "Bueno, eso es todo, vaya, la mitad de la semana pasada. Estas madurando Hermione. " Le dijo Ron viendo la lista. Hermione le envió una mirada asesina.  
  
Mientras Harry y Ron compraban todo lo que Hermione había "utilizado para una causa justificable" como había dicho ella, Hermione seguía inventando cosas y con ello... rompiendo otras. "Bueno, ahí se fue el dinero que te ahorraste esta semana." Dijo Ron, mirando cómo a Hermione se le caía un costoso florero que regaba las flores solo. "Upsi" dijo Hermione, cuando el florero se rompió en el piso, emitiendo un sonoro sonido. Harry la cargó, "Nunca te cansas verdad... " le dijo mirando los cristales en el suelo, y levantándola para que no se cortara. Harry pagó esto, junto con el florero, y salió de la tienda de Curiosidades mágicas, con la mochila que Harry le había comprado a Cho. "Todavía no sé por qué quieres darle una mochila" le dijo Hermione muy molesta. "Porque eres mi responsabilidad, y tú fuiste quien se la rompió" le contestó Harry. Hermione lo miró, y después se volvió. Después gritó "!Perrito¡" y salió corriendo detrás de un cachorro amarillo que iba corriendo en lado contrario a donde iban caminando. "!Hermione, espera¡" le gritó Harry, y salió corriendo detrás de ella. "¡Ah, no se preocupen por mí!" les gritó Ron sin seguirlos, viendo a Lavender, y marchándose con ella ( Je je ^_^ ) "¡Ajá!" le gritó Harry, sin voltear atrás.  
  
Hermione dio una vuelta en un callejón, Harry corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarla, pero fue inútil. Hermione se había adelantado mucho. Harry giró en el pasillo donde había girado Hermione, pero vio que había demasiadas personas ahí. Harry miró para todos lados pero era inútil. Hermione se había perdido. Harry sintió un frío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Y si Voldemort la encontraba antes que él? Harry comenzó a gritar "¿HERMIONE?" pero Hermione nunca contestaba.  
  
Harry siguió buscando por toda la calle, por todo el pueblo, metiéndose a algunas tiendas en las que posiblemente estuviera Hermione, pero no podía encontrarla. Harry siguió buscándola toda la tarde, olvidándose por completo de Ron y de la lista de las "Cosas por remplazar que rompió Hermione por ser una mocosa infantil" como Ron lo había titulado.  
  
"Ja ja, que lindo" "No te distraigas Granger. Tenemos que encontrar a Potter, antes de que alguien me vea contigo." "No seas tan grosero Daco, y dime Hemione " "Genial, ojalá nadie me vea, estoy cargando a una mocosa que apenas sabe decir su nombre. Has estado con Krum demasiado tiempo." Harry escuchaba con atención esta conversación, y se dirigió hacía donde se escuchaban las voces. Ahí, en una de las calles por las que Harry había pasado corriendo un centenar de veces buscando a Hermione, estaba Draco Malfoy con Hermione en brazos, viendo al cachorro amarillo que Hermione había estado persiguiendo, dentro de una tienda de mascotas. "Ahí estas" dijo Harry, entre molesto y tranquilo, ya que estaba molesto con Hermione por haber desaparecido, y tranquilo de haberla encontrado antes de que alguien le hiciera algo.  
  
"Hola Hady" le saludo Hermione sonriéndole. "Ya era hora Potter, ¿Qué clase de padre eres?" le dijo Malfoy de mala gana, con Hermione todavía en sus brazos. Hermione le dio los brazos a Harry, y Draco dejó que Harry la cargara. "¿Tú la estuviste cuidando?" le preguntó Harry incrédulo, "Yo solo la encontré. Petegriew ronda por Hogsmeade, yo tendría cuidado con ella si fuera tu. No la dejaría sola en este lugar." Dijo Malfoy ruborizándose un poco. Hermione miraba de uno al otro. Le dirigió una mirada a Harry, y señaló a Draco con la cabeza. Harry sabía qué quería pero era muy difícil lo que pedía... "Malfoy... este... pues... Gr... Gra.... Gracias" logró decir Harry. Hermione parecía satisfecha. "Como sea" dijo Malfoy, marchándose. "Adios, Daco" le gritó Hermione muy contenta. Harry le dirigió una mirada asesina. "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras así?" le dijo muy enojado. "Pero... es que había un perrito" dijo ella como si la situación fuera muy seria. "Se había escapado de la tienda de mascotas. Cuando me encontré a Daco, él me ayudó a atraparlo y regresarlo. Si no quien sabe que le hubiera pasado al perrito." "Ya no lo vuelvas a hacer. Y no quiero que te le acerques a Malfoy, quién sabe que tramará." Le dijo Harry, mientras buscaba a Ron. "Daco es bueno" dijo Hermione, "No lo es" le dijo Harry bruscamente. "Nunca lo ha sido, ¿Por qué cambiaría ahora?" Hermione no contestó, de hecho, no dijo nada en lo absoluto hasta que encontraron a Ron, tomándose un helado en una tienda. "¿Dónde estabas Hermione?" le preguntó Ron. "Es una larga historia" le contestó Harry ya que Hermione no decía nada. "Ah, pues cuéntala" le contestó Ron...  
  
Ya en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron estaba reprendiendo todavía a Hermione por haberse ido con Malfoy, "...No puedo creerlo Hermione, es inaceptable, Harry ¿ Ya le prohibiste acercársele a ese patán?" decía Ron, "Ajá" contestó Harry como por décima vez esa noche. "Tengo sueño," dijo Hermione a Harry, interrumpiendo el regaño de Ron. Parecía que los regaños de Ron no afectaban a Hermione tanto como los de Harry. "Ya es tarde, vamos a dormir" le dijo Harry, levantándola del suelo, y subiendo las escaleras. "¿Vienes?" le preguntó a Ron. Ron vio que Lavender y Pavarti estaban entrando justo en ese momento a la sala común... "No, nos vemos allá arriba" les dijo. Harry subió las escaleras con una muy cansada Hermione en los brazos que estaba bostezando y estirándose. Harry le dio su pijama a Hermione, ya que entraron al cuarto. Hermione hizo como todas las noches que Harry, se volteara. "Ya" dijo Hermione, tiempo después, metiendose entre las colchas. Harry la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente, murmurando "Buenas Noches, Hermione" después se dirigió a su baúl para sacar su pijama. Hermione no dejaba de mirarlo y después dijo, "¿Por qué no te agrada Daco, Hady?" "Por que no es bueno." Le contestó Harry. "¿Por qué dices eso?" "Porque siempre nos ha insultado y habla muy mal de ti." "Ah" terminó Hermione. Harry dudó un momento. "Hermione..." le preguntó, "¿Sí?" contestó Hermione, "¿Te gusta mucho Malfoy?" Hermione lo miró ruborizándose, "¿Por qué?" le preguntó. "Curiosidad," "Ah... bueno... un poco." Contestó ella. "Ah" dijo Harry. Después se quedaron muy callados. Harry cerró las cortinas alrededor de su cama, para poder cambiarse, aunque Hermione tuviera cinco años, (porque como recordarán ya fue su cumpleaños) todavía no podía cambiarse frente a ella. Ella parecía comprenderlo. "Hady..." le llamó la niña, detrás de la cortina mientras él se cambiaba. "¿Sí?" le preguntó Harry, "No nada, buenas noches" le contestó la vocecita. "Buenas noches Hermione, " le contestó Harry. Cuando terminó de vestirse y entró a la cama, Hermione ya se había dormido...  
  
"¡Halloween, Halloween!" gritó una voz. Harry se despertó de un sobresalto. Cuando volteo a ver lo que lo había despertado, Hermione estaba saltando en la cama, para despertarlo, "Hermione, vuelve a dormir... apenas son las seis de la mañana... todavía puedo dormir otra hora..." murmuró Harry mirando el reloj, después que se puso los lentes. "Pero hoy es halloween." Le dijo Hermione, con su tono de sabelotodo.  
  
Harry murmuró algo incoherente, y Hermione comenzó a empujarlo. "Vamos, despierta, tenemos que hacer nuestros disfraces" le decía mientras lo empujaba... "Aquí no hacemos disfraces Hermione, tenemos una cena y ya..." murmuró Harry, todavía medio dormido. "No me importa, yo quiero pedir dulces" le decía empujándolo, "No pedimos dulces... Nosotros solo... " PAM. Harry había caído al suelo por los empujones de Hermione. Harry se levantó sobandose la cabeza, y Hermione lo miraba con enormes ojos, "¿Podemos disfrazarnos... Por favor...?" le dijo con una voz muy dulce. Harry ya le iba a decir que no, pero cuando vio sus enormes ojos café, no pudo resistir. ¿Qué tan grave podría ser dejar que ella se disfrazara y llevarla a las cocinas a pedir dulces?.  
  
"Olvídalo... No lo haré, no insistas. No puedo hacerlo." Decía Harry. Hermione no solo tenía la idea de disfrazarse, sino también de disfrazar a Harry, y el disfraz que Hermione escogió no era exactamente muy masculino. Hermione estaba disfrazada de una diablita, con un leotardo rojo con una larga cola roja, mallas rojas, y unos cuernos rojos. Harry fue disfrazado también, después de perseguir a Hermione por toda la sala común de Gryffindor ya que Hermione se había robado la varita de Harry, se había disfrazado ella y después apuntaba a todos con la varita apareciendo todos los Gryffindor disfrazados. Ron terminó con un traje de Arlequín que no le hizo mucha gracia, Neville con un grueso traje de sapo, cuya cabeza era tan pesada que Neville apenas podría pararse. Fred y George terminaron disfrazados de Aves los dos, ( Tal vez Hermione quería vengarse de la broma de las galletas, pensó Harry) Lavender y Pavarti terminaron con unos vestidos muy estrafalarios de princesas. Y así toda la sala común mostraba disfraces muy diferentes de colores muy vivos. Pero a Harry le pareció que todos eran mucho mejores que el que Hermione escogió para él. Harry estaba disfrazado con una túnica blanca, sandalias, alas blancas como de cisne y una aureola que Hermione hizo aparecer mágicamente. "Pero eres mi ángel, se supone que debes hacer un buen papel" le replicó Hermione cuando Harry se quejó por el disfraz.  
  
"De acuerdo..." dijo Harry. De todas maneras, a los Gryffindor les pareció una buena idea quedarse con los disfraces y hacer una fiesta en la sala común. Pero Hermione tenía una idea mejor "Vamos a pedir dulces" le dijo muy emocionada. "Olvídalo, no voy a salir en esto. Ni lo pienses. No lo haré"  
  
"No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto" Hermione había convencido a Harry de salir a las cocinas disfrazado de ángel, con su habitual técnica de los grandes ojos cafés. "Quiero dulces y pasteles" le decía Hermione a Harry, mientras bajaban, y mientras Harry se escondía cada vez que alguien se acercaba. Hermione sonreía y hacía reverencias a las personas que pasaban, y salía con algún premio de cada conversación.  
  
Cuando llegaron a las cocinas, Hermione pareció impactada con los elfos domésticos. "Harry Potter señor, Harry Potter ha venido a saludar a Dobby, señor" le dijo un elfo a Harry muy eufórico. "Hola, Dobby" Hermione miró con curiosidad a Dobby, después le hizo una reverencia que Dobby le regresó. "Ah señorita, que linda señorita. Es amiga de Harry Potter, me imagino." Le dijo el elfo. "Sí lo soy" le dijo Hermione sonriendo. "Venimos por dulces, Dobby" le dijo Harry al elfo. "Claro señor, en un momento, Harry Potter, señor" En ese instante, una veintena de elfos domésticos se les acercaron con charolas plateadas, llenas de dulces y pasteles. Hermione parecía aterrada por lo que veía. "¿Son esclavos?" preguntó muy molesta. "Sí señorita, sí" le dijeron los elfos. Hermione se indignó. "No quiero nada Hady, no me gusta eso de los esclavos. ¿Por lo menos les pagan?" le preguntó a Dobby, y antes de que Harry lo detuviera, Dobby contestó "Sí señorita, pero solo a mí, Amiga de Harry Potter." Hermione se veía aterrada. Muy decidida se subió a una silla, y gritó "COMO PUEDEN DEJAR QUE LOS TRATEN ASÍ, DIGANLE A SU SIDICATO QUE AYUDE. PIDAN SALARIO, VACACIONES, PRESTACIONES" Todos los elfos domésticos se le quedaron viendo impresionados. Después le dirigieron una mirada asesina y comenzaron a gritarle cosas como "No sabe de lo que habla" y "Está loca" o también "Somos elfos domésticos" Hermione seguía gritando, igual que los elfos, así que Harry corrió entre los cientos de elfos que gritaban a Hermione, y la cargó sacándola de las cocinas. "Adiós, Harry Potter señor, Adiós" le gritó Dobby sobre los gritos de los demás elfos domésticos.  
  
Cuando salieron de la cocina, Hermione se veía muy molesta "¿Por qué no me dijiste que aquí había esclavos. Estoy indignada. Mira, logre sacar dulces y pasteles," añadió ya como si nada, mostrándole a Harry una canasta llena de pasteles y dulces.  
  
"Hey Potter," le dijo una voz detrás de ellos. "Hola Daco" le dijo Hermione muy sonriente, "¿Quieres dulces?" le dijo mostrándole la canasta. "No gracias" le contestó Malfoy sonriendo. Después se dirigió a Harry. "Potter, debes tener cuidado. Voldemort tiene un espía en Hogwarts, es por eso que sabe lo de Hermione. No creo que sea recomendable que la lleves a Hogsmeade." "¿Cómo sé que tu no eres el espía?" le preguntó Harry algo molesto, "¡Hady!" lo reprendió Hermione notando su tono. "No lo sabes" le contestó Malfoy, "Pero tendrás que arriesgarte, si no quieres que se muera" dijo señalando a Hermione con la cabeza. Harry no contestó. Lo miró un tiempo desafiante, también Draco lo miró de la misma forma. Hermione pasó su mirada de uno al otro. Después de un tiempo Harry preguntó "¿Por qué nos ayudas?" "Tengo mis razones" le dijo, después se dio la media vuelta y dijo, levantando una mano en todo de despido. "Adiós Hermione, nos veremos después. Por cierto, lindo traje Potter." Y desapareció escaleras abajo. "Vamos Hermione" le dijo Harry a Hermione. Hermione asintió.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a la sala común en silencio. Cuando llegaron, Harry le contó todo a Ron, quien tomó la advertencia de Malfoy muy en serio, "Bueno Harry, tal vez Hermione tenga razón, y Malfoy no es tan malo como pensábamos..."  
  
LISTO¡¡¡¡¡ MANDEN MUCHOS REVIEWS Y DIGANME LO QUE PIENSAN. Y NO SE PREOCUPEN POR DRACO, ESTE FIC ES 100% H/H 


	13. Un nuevo niñero

Aún faltan algunos capítulos para que Hermione crezca, pero no se desesperen.  
  
  
  
Mini- Herm  
  
Capítulo 13- Un niñero nuevo...  
  
"Puffi, Puffi, Puffi" gritaban los Puffskein, jugando con Hermione. Harry y Ron estaban en clase de Transformaciones aprendiendo cómo transformar una pluma en una lechuza, pero era muy difícil concentrarse cuando Hermione no paraba de gritar. "Señor Potter, si no puede controlar a la señorita Granger, le voy a tener que pedir que abandone el salón." Le gritó la Profesora MacGonagall, "Cállate Hermione" le dijo Ron. Hermione le sacó la lengua y siguió igual de ruidosa, "Hermione por favor... guarda silencio" le suplicaba Harry. Hermione lo miró también, como pensando qué hacer. Después continuó haciendo el mismo escándalo. Harry se dio por vencido. "Por favor Hermione, no queremos meter a Potter en problemas, ¿verdad? Silencio un rato... ¿Por mí?" le murmuró Malfoy, Hermione le sonrió y guardó silencio. Se levantó del suelo y fue a sentarse entre Harry y Ron muy obediente. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada triunfante a Harry. "Cómo odio a ese sujeto" le murmuró Harry a Ron. Ron se rió. "Al parecer a Hermione no le desagrada del todo" dijo. Hermione le dio un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire. Harry siguió tomando notas el resto de la clase en silencio.  
  
Al final de la clase la profesora MacGonagall les estaba dictando la tarea de ese día, "...quiero diez ejemplos. Descríbanlos bien, o no tomaré su tarea en cuenta. Potter ven conmigo" le llamó a Harry. Harry se dirigió al escritorio, donde se encontraba la profesora, con Hermione en brazos, un puffskein brincando en uno de sus hombros, y otro brincando en su cabeza, mientras Hermione les cantaba. La profesora le sonrió a Hermione, quien regresó la sonrisa. "Como sabe en el quinto curso en Hogwarts comienzan los exámenes académicos, o OWLS cómo ustedes les llaman. Comenzarán a presentarlos el próximo semestre, y veo un problema con la señorita Granger. Su actual.. estado no le permite aprender lo que debería para este año... debo advertirte que debe estar lista para el próximo semestre o no podrá pasar el año." "Pero.." trató de defenderse Harry, "Nada de 'Pero' Potter, ya me oíste"  
  
"¿Qué voy hacer? Me siento culpable..." "Es porque eres culpable." "No me apoyas mucho Ron." Harry trataba de convencer por todos los medios a Hermione de que tener 15 años era mejor que tener 5, pero ella simplemente no lo escuchaba. "Sabes Hermione, cuando tienes 15 años, puedes hacer cosas muy divertidas" le decía Ron a Hermione, "¿Cómo qué?" le preguntó la pequeña. "Este... bueno... puedes... puedes... puedes hacer magia por ejemplo." Le contestó. Hermione se volvió a jugar con los Puffskein, esperaba que le dijera algo mejor que eso, Harry también ya había tratado con eso de la magia pero recibía la misma respuesta de Hermione, "Puedo robarme la varita de Harry y hacer magia, y tengo 5" le contestó la pequeña a Ron. "Bueno... entonces puedes... tener... er.. tener... muchas... cosas... lindas e interesantes" dijo Ron, sin saber que decir. "Ya tengo cosas lindas" le dijo Hermione. "Bueno... entonces puedes..." Ron hizo un gran intento por pensar, después sonrió abiertamente y le dijo, "Puedes tener un novio" Hermione se volvió. "¿Y para qué quiero un 'novo'?" "Pues.. para... no sé... creí que a las niñas les gustaban esos rollos" le dijo ya molesto. Harry se rió, definitivamente Hermione n era como todas las niñas. De repente Harry tuvo una gran idea. "Hermione, ¿No quieres ir a la biblioteca?" "¿Biblioteca?" le preguntó emocionada, "Sí, vamos."  
  
Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, la mirada de Hermione cambió totalmente a lo que antes había sido. Estaba entre impactada y feliz. Después corrió por todos los estantes buscando algún buen libro que leer. Batallando un poco, cogió un enorme libro con el título Hogwarts: una historia, tercera edición (había alguna duda??) y lo llevó al regazo de Harry, quien estaba sentado en una de las mesas con Ron. "Léemelo" le pidió, ya que el libro era demasiado grande como para que ella lo leyera. "No, tú vas a tener que leerlo solita" le dijo Harry, "Si tuvieras 15 años, podrías leerlo fácilmente" le dijo. Ron sonrió, "Pero como estas pequeña, no podrás leerlo" añadió Ron. La pequeña se quedó mirándolos de uno al otro y después testarudamente añadió, "A que sí puedo" "A que no" le dijo Ron. Hermione sonrió, no era su tierna sonrisa, estaba aceptando un reto. Tuvo que brincar en una de las sillas de la mesa, porque estaban muy altas, y con mucho esfuerzo levantó la tapa del enorme libro."Capítulo uno: fundación," leyó en voz alta la pequeña. "Debí suponerlo" dijo Ron, volteando los ojos. Esta vez Harry recordó lo que Hermione le había dicho, "Soy adelantada". "Se me acabaron las ideas" le dijo Harry a Ron. En ese momento, Angelina Johnson, la capitana del equipo de Quidditch, le dijo a Harry, "!Harry¡ Te estaba buscando. Hoy habrá práctica de Quidditch, va a ser de 7 a 10 de la noche, y no quiero excusas." "Pero tengo que cuidar a Hermione, para esa hora, ella está dormida." "Dije que no quiero excusas Harry, nos veremos en el campo." Y con eso partió. "¿Qué voy a hacer?" preguntó Harry a Ron, "Yo la puedo cuidar" le contestó, "Ron, no es que no aprecie tu ayuda, pero quiero protegerla. Y pues... no podemos decir que eres... el mejor en duelos de magia." Le contestó Harry. Ron lo miró con rencor, "¿Esto es porque la perdí la primera vez que la cuidé?" le preguntó, "Entre otras cosas" le contestó Harry. "¿Cómo cuales?" "La vez que te golpeo porque la llamaste sabionda, la vez que casi se tira por la ventana porque se te ocurrió decirle que volaría porque la ventana era mágica, la vez que intentó dar un triple salto mortal en la cama, mientras tu coqueteabas con Lavender... La vez que.." "Muy bien, muy bien. Y no estaba coqueteando" le dijo Ron, malhumorado.  
  
"Yo puedo cuidarla" dijo una voz detrás de ellos. "Olvídalo" le dijo Harry a Malfoy, que estaba leyendo un libro detrás de uno de los estantes. "Hola Daco" le dijo Hermione a Malfoy dejando su lectura. Malfoy le sonrió a la pequeña. "Vamos Potter, nadie puede controlarla aparte de ti mas que yo. No dejarás que Weasley se encargue de ella, ¿verdad? Terminaría en la enfermería. Le agrado a la niña, por alguna razón, y no tienes a nadie más." "Tengo que protegerla, Malfoy, no arrojarla al fuego" le dijo Harry. "Ouch, muy buena. Pero tu más que nadie sabe que soy excelente en el duelo de magia. Me sé un par de hechizos que dejarían a cualquier adversario sin familia. ¿Quieres que te muestre?" le dijo Draco, sonriendo sarcásticamente. Harry lo miró un rato, después dijo "Se tiene que dormir a las nueve. Y dale muchos dulces. Harán que no duerma y con algo se suerte que te golpeé." "Harry, no hablarás en serio. Probablemente estará pensando en hervir a Hermione en aceite hirviendo o algo así" le dijo Ron, mandándole a Malfoy miradas del más intenso odio. Malfoy no le hacía caso en absoluto. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Ron?" le dijo Hermione indignada, "Sí, ¿Cómo?" colaboró Draco. Después la niña corrió hacia él, y le dio los brazos para que la cargara.  
  
"¿Por favor Hady?" le dijo la pequeña con grandes ojos. "Sí, 'Hady', por favor" le dijo Malfoy, poniendo una cara un tanto exagerada parecida a la de Hermione. "De acuerdo, pero algo le pasa, Malfoy, y te juro que amanecerás son todos tus estúpidos huesos rotos." Le advirtió Harry. "!Sí¡" exclamó Hermione abrazando del cuello a Malfoy. A Harry no le hacían gracia tales gestos. "Vas a tener que estar en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ahí la cuidarás. Cuando llegue quiero ver a Hermione dormida en mi cama." "'¿Estás demente? Que tal si alguien me ve" le dijo Draco indignado. "Tómalo o déjalo, Malfoy" le dijo Harry. "Está bien" dijo Draco. Harry lo miró horrorizado, estaba seguro que se negaría. "Bueno.. pues.. está bien... Te espero frente al retrato de la señora Gorda, al cuarto para las siete, y no llegues tarde o cambiaré de opinión." Draco asintió, dejando a Hermione en el suelo. "Nos veremos en la noche" le dijo. "No puedo esperar" le dijo la pequeña muy emocionada, y después se quedó mirando cómo Malfoy se alejaba. Cuando se volvió hacia Ron y Harry, tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Ambos la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, con cara de rencor. "¿Qué?" preguntó la pequeña, "!¿QUÉ?¡"  
  
"Ya era hora" Malfoy apareció diez minutos después de lo acordado, lo que dejaba a Harry solo cinco minutos para llegar a la práctica. "Oh, ¿llegué tarde?" le preguntó con cara de inocencia. Harry lo apuntó con la varita, "Más te vale que no intentes nada, Malfoy o lo pagarás caro." Malfoy no mostraba el menor signo de miedo. Después Harry murmuró, "Quietus". Después se volvió al retrato de la señora Gorda y le dijo la contraseña, "Tintilandum" y el retrato se abrió, mientras la señora gorda decía "Claro que sí, cariño" Después Harry se volteó hacia Draco, quien miraba el retrato con rostro de aburrimiento. Lo apuntó con la varita, y dijo "Sonorus" dejando que Malfoy pudiera escuchar de nuevo. "Tárdate todo l oque quieras. Y no te preocupes por Hermione, no te extrañará" le dijo Draco a Harry, quien le miró con intenso odio. "No sabes cuanto te odio" le murmuró Harry. "Cuidado con los celos, Potter, no van contigo." Le contestó Draco, "Celos ¿yo?, Ha, eso quisieras tú, hijo de..." "Ya es tarde, creo que a Johnson no le hará mucha gracia que llegues tarde, ¿oh, sí?" lo interrumpió Malfoy consultando su reloj. Harry le volvió a lanzar una mirada de advertencia, y salió corriendo hacia el campo de quidditch.  
  
Durante el entrenamiento, Harry no pudo concentrarse. Cada vez que intentaba buscar la snitch en la oscuridad, miraba la ventana de su habitación. Y justo en ese momento uno de los gemelos, lo golpeaba con la bludger, y Harry no hacía caso a los regaños de Angelina.  
  
Durante dos horas, Harry fue aplastado, golpeado, y se cayó más de tgres veces de la escoba, pero él seguía ignorando todo dolor, y todo regaño por parte de sus compañeros y su capitana. "Todos pueden irse, y Harry espero una mejor actuación en el partido de mañana contra Ravenclaw. Llegas tarde y aparte esto.." Gritó a Angelina. Y después se fue a los vestidores murmurando cosas como "Los niños de hoy... no aprecian mi esfuerzo... A Wood no le hacían esto..."  
  
Harry bajó a toda prisa de su escoba y entró al castillo, sin pasar por el vestidor. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y saltaba los escalones de hasta tres de un solo salto. Quería llegar lo más rápido posible a la sala común de Gryffindor. Le dijo rápidamente la contraseña a la señora gorda, y entró.  
  
Al entrar vio a Malfoy y a Ron frente a frente, los dos con las varitas en la mano, gritándose, afortunadamente la sala común estaba sola, ya que todos estaban cenando. "PUES SI ESO ES LO QUE PIENSAS ENTONCES PORQUE NO TE LARGAS DE LA TORRE DE GRYFFINDOR" gritaba Ron. "ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON TODO ESTO. NI USTEDES CON ELLA. NO TIENES NI IDEA DE POR QUÉ ESTOY CUIDÁNDOLA." Le gritó Draco. "COMO SEA. NO M IMPORTAN TUS MOTIVOS. ALGO MALO HA DE SER CONOCIÉNDOTE." "COMO SI TU ME CONOCIERANS MUY BIEN" Lavender y Pavarti que no habían bajado, miraban aterradas el espectáculo. Harry se dirigió a hablarles mientras Draco y Ron se seguían gritando. "¿Qué pasó?" les preguntó. "Están peleando, porque Malfoy dijo que Ron era un 'inepto con cara de idiota', y Ron se enfadó. Ya sabes como es. Y entonces comenzaron a gritar sobre Hermione, y Malfoy le dice a Ron que él no sabe por qué lo está haciendo. En eso va la pelea." Le contestó Lavender sin quitar los ojos de Ron, quien seguía gritando como loco. De repente una voz, mucho más fuerte que la de los dos los interrumpió, "!YA BASTA LOS DOS. VAN A DESPERTAR A HERMIONE¡" Ginny Weasley había bajado las escaleras en ese preciso instante. "!ÉL EMPEZÓ¡" gritaron Malfoy y Ron apuntándose uno al otro al mismo tiempo. "NO ME IMPORTA QUIÉN EMPEZÓ. SI LOS DOS TUVIERAN UN POCO DE JUICIO, DEJARIAN A LA POBRE NIÑA DESCANZAR. RON, DEJA EN PAZ A MALFOY, Y MALFOY DEJA EN PAZ A RON. PARECEN BEBÉS. HASTA HERMIONE ES MÁS MADURA QUE LOS DOS JUNTOS." Ginny debió haber heredado la potente voz de la Señora Weasley, pensó Harry. De verdad que era de temer. Nunca había visto a Ginny tan enfadada.  
  
Después de un par de regaños más de Ginny, Malfoy y Ron se callaron los dos sentados en el gran sillón de la sala común, con los brazos cruzados, ambos dándose la espalda. Harry pensó que era ahora o nunca para preguntar, "Malfoy.." "¿QUÉ?" Le contestó muy rudamente Malfoy, Harry ignoró esto, "Dinos tus intenciones, ahora" ...  
  
OTRO CHAPTER LISTO, OTRA SORPRESA, ¿CUÁLES SON LAS INTENCIONES DE MALFOY? DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CHAPTER¡¡¡  
  
LEAN Y MANDEN REVIEW 


	14. No es tan malo

Mini-Herm  
  
... "Muy bien Malfoy, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones?"  
  
  
  
Capítulo 14, No es tan malo  
  
Malfoy se quedó mirando a Harry un rato, pensativo. Harry esperó su respuesta. Malfoy se volteo, y le dijo "Hermione ya está dormida. Ya cumplí con mi trabajo. Mejor me voy, es tarde." Y se levantó del sillón. Todos los presentes lo estaban mirando. Harry se puso frente a él para evitar que continuara caminando. Malfoy se rió. "Realmente crees que puedes detenerme... que dulce..." Ron se levantó también. "Tal vez puedas con Harry, pero no conmigo." Le dijo. Malfoy miró al muchacho mucho más alto y fornido que él. Malfoy se volvió a sentar.  
  
"Bueno... ¿qué quieren saber?" Les preguntó en un tono de aburrimiento. "¿Porqué estas cuidando a Hermione?" Le preguntó Harry. "Confidencial" le dijo Malfoy, pero Ron lo miró como estar listo para matar, así que Malfoy tragó saliva muy sonoramente y les confesó, "Voldemort la está buscando. Ahora que Potter la está cuidando, ella es el mejor medio para hacerle el mayor daño posible. Es mi deber protegerla" "¿Deber ante quién?" Preguntó Ron. "Dumblendore" contestó Malfoy mirándose las uñas. Harry y Ron quedaron impactados. Malfoy al ver sus caras dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo "Soy un espía de Dumblendore, ¿sí?. Soy el único en esta escuela que sabe defenderse en un duelo de magia sin terminar con la mano quemada por no saber dirigir los hechizos. A mi padre no le hará mucha gracia el enterarse" añadió con una sonrisa malévola. "¿Y tu que ganas?" le preguntó Ginny que estaba escuchando toda la conversación. "A mi madre" dijo Malfoy, muy serio.  
  
"¿Tu madre?" le preguntó incrédulo Ron. "¿Tienes odios Weasley?" le dijo Draco, sarcásticamente. "Mi madre no sabe lo que hace con esos sujetos. Está bajo el hechizo imperio. Pero es muy difícil probar tal cosa, como ya sabrán. El ministerio ya no cree en las personas que estaban en el lado oscuro que alegan que estaban bajo el hechizo. Dumblendore me prometió que si le ayudaba me apoyaría en la defensa de mi madre. Ya saben como respetan a Dumblendore en el ministerio."  
  
Todos se quedaron callados durante un rato, viendo a Malfoy. Ginny se sentó a su lado en el sillón y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Eso es muy noble de tu parte." Le dijo en voz baja. Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisa, no era como las sonrisas que les daba en años anteriores. Esta era una verdadera sonrisa. "Como sea" dijo Ron muy fuerte, haciendo que Ginny quitara su mano del hombro de Malfoy. "Eso no tiene nada que ver con Hermione." "Es cierto Malfoy. ¿Por qué la estás cuidando? Tu misión es solo ser espía, no cuidar a Hermione." Le dijo Harry, mirándolo receloso. Malfoy se rió. "¿Celoso Potter? No te preocupes no pienso quitarte a tu novia... Lo que sucede es que no son los únicos que se interesan en cuidar a Hermione." Todos se quedaron atónitos al escuchar esto. ¿Malfoy se interesaba por alguien... por Hermione? "Gracias a ella mi padre me dejó en paz. Supongo que no les dijo... No creo, sería muy vergonzoso para ella que sus mejores amigos la vieran con su mayor enemigo... Hermione me ayudó a estudiar durante los finales del año pasado... pasamos dos meses estudiando. Ella era... amable conmigo. No solo me enseñó cosas sobre la escuela, sino también de la vida... Ya soné cursi. Nunca se lo dije... pero siempre me prometí que se lo pagaría de alguna forma... Supongo que por eso le agrado tanto ahora que es una niña... no debe haberlo olvidado del todo..." dijo Draco mirando el suelo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "¿Y como fue que te ayudó con tu padre?" le preguntó Harry, ignorando el dolor de estomago que le ocasionaron las palabras de Malfoy. "¿Por qué crees que soy Prefecto de Slytherin, quién crees que tiene las mejores notas de cuarto año, después de Hermione?" le dijo el muchacho, "A mi padre no le daba mucha gracia que no solo Hermione me ganara, sino que además varios chicos de Ravenclaw." Después se subió la manga del suéter, Ginny dio un gemido de horror. En su brazo había una cicatriz profunda y roja, alrededor había varias más pequeñas, de quemaduras y cortadas. "Mi padre solía castigarme por esto. Ahora lo hace mucho menos." Después se arregló la manga de nuevo. "Nunca le había contado esto a nadie. Así que espero que nadie lo divulgue" dijo enviándole una mirada a Lavender y Pavarti. Ambas movieron sus cabezas en tono negativo, demasiado impactadas como para articular palabra. Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que una vocecita los interrumpió...  
  
"Daco, Hady, Ron... ¿Dónde estaban? Tenía miedo..." Hermione bajaba las escaleras lentamente, una por una ya que sus piernas eran tan cortas que casi brincaba en cada una. Venía cargando un osito de peluche que se estaba frotando los ojos de sueño, al igual que Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, no debiste bajar..." le dijo Harry en tono amable. Hermione se les acercó lentamente, todos estaban mirándola y sonriendo. Se veía realmente tierna, inocente, como si el mundo fuera un lugar libre de dolor y de tristeza... ( ¿estaré entrando en una etapa de cursilería??) "Daco, ¿te vas a quedar a dormir?" le preguntó Hermione. "No Hermione, ya me iba, solo me estaba despidiendo." Hermione corrió hacia él, Draco se agachó y abrazó a Hermione, está le dio un beso en la nariz y murmuró "Buenas Noches," y corrió hacia Harry. "Buenas Noches" le dijo Malfoy. "Me voy, gracias por nada." Añadió, y desapareció detrás de la pintura de la señora gorda.  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio... Hermione emitió un gran bostezo, y jaló la túnica de Harry, "Hady... ya vámonos, me quiero dormir..." "En un momento Hermione, Ginny, ¿por qué no la llevas arriba? Quiero hablar un momento con Ron. Ustedes también." Les dijo Harry a Lavender y Pavarti, quienes acompañaron a Ginny. Ginny le dio la mano a Hermione, y la llevó arriba.  
  
"Y bien..." le preguntó Ron a Harry. "¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?" "No lo sé... Estoy muy preocupado por Hermione... si es cierto lo que Malfoy dijo, ella está en grave peligro." Ron se quedó callado mirándolo con preocupación... después dijo, "¿Sabes, Harry? Malfoy no es tan malo como pensábamos..."  
  
Al día siguiente, Malfoy actuaba como si la noche anterior no hubiera existido. Todo parecía normal. Hermione no dejaba de romper cosas, pero, aún así, todos la amaban. Ron no dejaba de comer y hablar de Lavender, y Dean estaba emocionado contando al mundo que salía con Cho desde hacía ya dos meses. Esto no le sorprendió mucho a Harry, y ni siquiera le importó.  
  
"Hady... Hady... Hady... Hady." comenzó a decir Hermione, "¿Qué?" preguntó Harry siendo despertado de sus pensamientos "Nada" dijo Hermione, y siguió comiendo. "Hady.... Hady... Hady... Hady." "¿Qué quieres, Hermione?" "No era hoy tu partido de 'cudish'" Le dijo. Harry pareció despertar justo en ese momento. "¿Por qué no me recordaste? Tengo que apresurarme. Ron cuida a Hermione, nos vemos." Y Harry salió corriendo del gran comedor, dándose cuenta que nadie del equipo de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw estaban sentados en las mesas.  
  
"Van Cuarenta a cero, favor de Griiiiiiiiiiffindor" gritaba Lee Jordan, por el megáfono mágico, después de que Kathy Bell y Alicia Spinnet hicieran un dueto para meter la quaffle dentro del aro.  
  
Harry buscaba la snitch dorada, pero no la veía por ningún lado, ya que Cho Chang le tapaba la vista, ya que cada vez que Harry viraba, Cho se ponía frente a él.  
  
"¿Y tu pequeña?" le preguntó Cho. "¿Te importa acaso?" le contestó Harry, realmente no tenía tiempo para esto. "Solo me preguntaba" después miró hacia abajo, "Ah, ahí está, sentada con Weasley... No deberías dejarla sola..." le dijo con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.  
  
"Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto, Chang. A diferencia de otros a mí me importa jugar, así que si no te molesta, yo voy a jugar quidditch" le dijo Harry malhumorado. Cho hizo una cara muy exagerada en tono de ofensa. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, no deberías ser tan agresivo Harry, puede ser un defecto muy grave," y después acercándose lo suficiente a su oído, murmuró, "o una virtud, para algunas ocasiones" Harry se alejó de ella lo más rápido que pudo con la escoba, ruborizándose, y mirando al público para ver si Dean los había visto. Al parecer Dean estaba tan absorto gritándole a Roger Davies, que había hecho una falta, como para prestarles atención. "No te preocupes, no puede vernos..." le dijo Cho. "No me importa. Déjame en paz Chang, no deberías hacer eso. Dean es mi amigo." Le dijo Harry. Cho sonrió... "¿Amigos? Así como Granger..." le dijo. "Mas o menos" le contestó Harry todavía buscando la snitch, aunque solo lo hacía para no tener que ver a Cho. "¿Es más o es menos?" le preguntó.  
  
Harry no respondió. Ya se estaba cansando. Si Cho no quería ganar ese partido, bien por ella, pero que lo dejara jugar a él. "¿Cómo te sentirías si algo le pasara...?" le preguntó Cho. Esto hizo que Harry se volviera. "¿Qué dices?" le preguntó con miedo en los ojos... "Tu sabes... si alguien... no sé... le hiciera algo malo... y tu no pudieras hacer nada... ¿Qué harías? ¿Cómo te sentirías?" le dijo Cho sin darle importancia.  
  
Harry la miró por un segundo... ¿Podría Cho Chang estar amenazándolo? Cho seguía sonriendo con esa sonrisa, maléfica y molesta. Harry sabía que algo estaba mal... "¿Cómo qué, por ejemplo?" le preguntó Harry.  
  
Cho sonrió aún más. "No sé... que quisieran lanzarle un hechizo... o que la lancen de una ventana muuuuuuuuuuy alta... o..." en este momento su sonrisa creció aún más... "O que le pongan una serpiente en su cama..."  
  
!!!!Listo¡¡¡¡¡ ESPERO QUE NO SE MOLESTEN... ESTÁ ALGO CORTO ESTE CHAPTER, Y NO HAY COMEDIA EN ÉL... PERO AQUÍ YA SE EXPLICAN ALGUNAS COSILLAS QUE ME PREGUNTABAN EN LOS REVIEWS. YA ES MEDIA NOCHE Y MAÑANA TENGO EXAMEN FINAL... LOS DEJO... QUE DISFRUTEN EL FIC... Y LEAN Y MANDEN REVIEW¡¡¡¡¡ 


	15. Espía

Mini- Herm  
  
Capítulo 15- "Espía"  
  
Harry se quedó inmóvil en su escoba. ¿A qué se refería Cho? Ella seguía sonriendo maliciosamente. "¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó Harry. "Eres más lento de lo que creía Harry... en ambos sentidos. Para alguien de tu círculo social, como Granger como tu amiga, creí que sería más fácil deducirlo." Le dijo Cho. Harry se quedó inmóvil. Por supuesto que lo había deducido, pero no podía creerlo. Los pensamientos de Harry se nublaron. Un brillo dorado, se veía detrás de Cho, pero ella seguía viéndolo, sonriendo. Harry no quería hacer movimientos bruscos para no llamar la atención de Cho hacia la snitch. Después Cho miró hacia abajo, y dijo "Ahí esta Granger. Mírala, ¿a qué es tierna? No nos gustaría verla muerta..." Harry la miró con mucho odio. Cho seguía sonriendo. "¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo, Harry? ¿ Morir? No, no creo que tu seas de esas personas quienes les importe más su vida que la de los suyos... ¿Tal vez es a ver a Weasley muerto?... mmm... No, sabes que lo podrías superarlo... con ayuda de Granger por supuesto. ¿O que tal... ver a Granger muerta?... Ahhh ya lo veo en tu cara. No te pongas pálido Harry, no la voy a matar... por lo menos no hoy. Todo depende de ti." Harry la odiaba cada vez más. Volvió a ver la snitch detrás de Cho, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba viendo qué hacer, si tirar a Cho de la escoba o ir tras la snitch.  
  
Escuchó como las personas comenzaban a gritar que habían visto la snitch, pero Cho estaba tan ocupada burlándose de Harry, como para prestar atención al resto del mundo. De repente, Harry se decidió, tarde o temprano Cho iba a darse cuenta de la snitch. Contó en su mente, mientras Cho seguía hablando sobre torturar a Hermione, 1... 2..... ¡3¡, Harry salió disparado en su escoba, hacia delante, golpeando a Cho, con el hombro. Escuchó su grito pero no le hizo caso. Harry quería causarle el mayor daño posible, pero no podía. Por mucho que quisiera estrangularla, Cho seguía siendo una chica... Harry tomó la pequeña pelota en sus manos. Toda la zona de Gryffindor comenzó a gritar de emoción, mientras que toda la zona de Ravenclaw, comenzó a abuchear a Harry.  
  
A Harry no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se volvió para buscar a Cho. Miró hacia abajo, y la vio tirada en el suelo dirigiéndole una mirada de intenso odio. Harry le sonrió maliciosamente, tal como ella había hecho minutos antes. Descendió lo suficiente para verla bien, y murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara, "¿Te tiré? Upsi"  
  
Cuando descendió, todo el equipo de Gryffindor se abalanzó sobre él. Harry sonreía, y Hermione corrió a sus brazos. Harry la levantó y la puso en sus hombros. Hermione gritaba, "!Lo hiciste, Lo hiciste¡"  
  
Cho seguía mirándolo con odio. Se acercó a él. "Esto lo pagarás caro... o ella" le dijo en voz alta, pero nadie la escuchó por la emoción del partido... " Atrévete, y haré algo más que tirarte de la escoba" le contestó Harry. Cho le dirigió una mirada asesina, y se volvió, indignada. Harry la siguió mirando hasta que estuvo fuera del alcance de su vista. "Jamás la lastimarás.... Jamás" murmuró Harry entre dientes.  
  
"¿Chang, una espía? ¿No crees que su cerebrito ya está demasiado cansado, cargando ese cabello lleno de químicos, cómo para tener espacio para recordar un estúpido hechicito?" Harry le contaba a Draco y a Ron, sobre su charla con Cho. "Eso no es muy amable, Malfoy. Le das a Hermione un mal ejemplo" Le dijo Ginny, quien estaba jugando con Hermione, con una pelota mágica que cambiaba de color. "Nadie te preguntó, Weasley." Le contestó Malfoy. Ginny pusó una cara de total indignación. "¿No tienes que ir a jugar con tus barbies o algo?" le dijo. "No le hables así a mi hermana" le dijo Ron, también muy molesto. "Ah, los hermanitos Weasley... ¿Qué falta, un dinosaurio púrpura, que cante y baile?" dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy. "Mira hijo de..." le comenzó a decir Ron. "!USTEDES DOS YA BASTA¡" Ginny parecía cada vez más molesta por cada vez que Draco y Ron comenzaban una pelea. "!MALFOY, DEJA DE DECIR GROSERÍAS FRENTE A HERMIONE, RON DEJA QUE ME DEFIENDA SOLA, YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA¡" Hermione comenzó a llorar por ver que todos se gritaban. Harry la tomó en brazos. "¿Quieren callarse los tres? De por sí Hermione está asustada por culpa de Cho, y ahora la angustian con sus peleas." Les dijo. "No le temo a Chang" dijo Hermione, ya sin lágrimas. " 'Tiene muchos químicos en la cabeza'" dijo imitando lo que había dicho Malfoy y asintiendo con la cabeza. Draco comenzó a reírse, todos lo miraron con ojos asesinos. "¿Qué?" preguntó él inocentemente a los demás. "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH" gimió Ginny, perdía el control de su temperamento muy fácilmente, miró a Malfoy con intenso odio, y él le sonrió inocentemente. Muy furiosa subió las escaleras, pisando tan fuerte que el sonido retumbaba en la torre de Gryffindor. SLAM se escuchó cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de chicas. Todos los que quedaron en la habitación quedaron en silencio, después Ron y Malfoy murmuraron al mismo tiempo "Mujeres..." y después se miraron, ambos sonrieron. "Supongo que no será tan malo trabajar con un Weasley... hay cosas peores..." dijo Malfoy, volviéndose, "Lo mismo digo, Malfoy... lo mismo digo..." dijo Ron, volviéndose también.  
  
Hermione sonrió, "Ya son amigos" exclamó, y abrazó a los dos, tomando en sus pequeños brazos una pierna de cada uno. Ambos le sonrieron. "Ahem" se aclaró Harry la garganta sonoramente, "Ahora... volviendo a lo que estábamos. ¿Qué podemos hacer con Cho?" preguntó a los dos muchachos. "Bueno..." comenzó Draco, mirando el suelo, su sonrisa había desaparecido, y ahora se encontraba en su rostro, una mirada de decepción, "suponiendo que sea verdad, por que aún no te creo, no podemos culparla de nada aún. No tenemos pruebas suficientes para inculparla. "  
  
"Yo tengo" dijo Hermione con voz pequeña. Todos la miraron. "¿Qué tienes?" le preguntó Ron. "Tengo pruebas. ¿Se acuerdan que le robe... er... digo... tomé prestada sin permiso su mochila? Pues dentro había una pelotita. Una pelota negra con un humo morado dentro..." dijo ella. "Una esfera Egipcia... sirve para comunicarse con magos de magia negra..." dijo Ron. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. "¿Qué? Cuando fui a Egipto, mi madre insistió en entrar a un museo de magia... la zona de magia negra era muy interesante." Malfoy comenzó a reirse, "Oh callate." Le dijo Ron, con las orejas rojas. "Hermione, ¿Todavía tienes la esfera?" le preguntó Harry, "Nop, se desvaneció cuando hablé con el señor" ijo ella, todavía jugando con su pelota... "¿Cuál señor?" le preguntó Harry intrigado. "No sé... un señor que tenía voz chillona, me preguntó algo sobre una serpiente y un plan, y yo le pregunté que si quien era y después puff, desapareció la pelotita."  
  
"¿Hablaste con él?" le preguntó incrédulo Harry. "Nop, solo eso. ¿Por qué? ¿es importante?" les preguntó al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ron y Draco, igual a la de Harry.  
  
"No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras..." "Lo siento" le dijo Hermione a Harry por décima vez. Había pasado una semana desde el partido de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, y Harry no había visto a Cho ni una vez, y eso era bueno, ya que no creía que no podría contenerse de romperle el cuello cuando la viera.  
  
Harry corría con Hermione en brazos por los pasillos, quería llegar a Hechizos a tiempo. "Potter" le llamó una voz. "Profesor Snape, tengo clase... no podría ser... " "No, no puede, Potter" le dijo Snape con rabia. "Ya terminé la poción definitivamente. Debería dársela a la señorita Granger esta noche, no podemos dejar que se quede así demasiado tiempo, o no podrá presentar los exámenes finales..." Hermione lo miró, "¿Poción para qué?" les preguntó. Harry sintió un escalofrío. "Er... Hermione, ¿Por qué no te vas adelantando?" le dijo bajándola al suelo. Hermione, tomando el cacho de libertad que Harry le daba, ya que nunca la dejaba estar sola, corrió rápidamente, hasta perderse de vista, "!No vayas muy lejos¡" le gritó Harry.  
  
"Ahem, bueno... el antídoto es este Potter," le dijo Snape pasándole una botella con un líquido color ámbar que brillaba dentro de ella. "Ve que se lo tome" y después se volvió para entrar a la sala de profesores de nuevo... "Profesor" le llamó Harry antes de que entrara de nuevo. Snape no se volteo a verlo, sino que se detuvo. "¿Podrá Hermione recordar todo lo que hizo estos meses?" le preguntó Harry ruborizándose. "Irá recordándolo poco a poco, pero no inmediatamente, vea que la situación en la que se transforme no sea muy incomoda para ella, ya que podría confundirse... Pero sí lo recordará." Le contestó Snape. "Si eso es todo Potter, tengo que irme." "Es todo profesor, gracias." Le dijo Harry y vio que Snape desaparecía por una pared.  
  
Harry caminó por el pasillo pensando. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Hermione su terrible error en la clase de pociones? ¿Se enfadaría ella con él? ¿Recordaría las veces que él tuvo que bañarla y cambiarla? Esperaba que no, ya que tanto él como Hermione se sentirían muy incómodos por la misma idea. Harry se sonrojó por el pensamiento. "!DEJAME EN PAZ¡" gritó Hermione. Harry despertó de sus pensamientos, y corrió hacia la voz de Hermione. Cuando llegó a una intersección de pasillos, vio como Cho Chango tomaba del brazo a Hermione con fuerza, tratando de hechizarla con su varita, pero Hermione era muy escurridiza y Cho seguía fallando, (Eso o Cho era realmente mala con la varita) "OYE, DEJALA EN PAZ" Le gritó Harry. Cho lo miró impresionada, tal vez esperaba que se tardara un poco más con el profesor, o que Harry estuviese en clase como se suponía. Hermione aprovechó la distracción para morder el brazo de Cho, Cho emitió un grito de dolor, y Hermione corrió detrás de él.  
  
Cho los miró con intenso odio, frotándose con la otra mano, la herida de su brazo. "No la podrás proteger siempre sabes..." le dijo Cho a Harry. "Claro que podré" le dijo Harry, "Si no pudiera, ya la hubieras atrapado..."  
  
PERDON POR TERMINAR PERO YA ES SUPER TARDE¡¡¡¡¡ BYE¡¡¡ MAÑANA PONGO EL OTRO CAPÍTULO¡¡¡¡¡ BYE¡¡¡ PORFA MANDEN REVIEWS QUE ME DEPRIMO PORQUE BAJÓ EL NÚMERO DE REVIEWS QUE RECIBÍA POR CAPÍTULO.... BYE ^_^ 


	16. Combate en pleno pasillo

Mini- Herm  
  
Capítulo 16- Combate en pleno pasillo Esa noche, Harry se llevó a Hermione a la sala común y trató de convencerla de tomar la poción. Hermione seguía diciendo "guácala" cada vez que Harry le acercaba la botella. "Hermione, por favor... Ya es tarde, y tienes que tomártela. Es... medicina" le decía Harry. Ron no dejaba de reírse al verlo perseguir a Hermione por todo el lugar, con la botella en la mano. "Sabes, si ayudaras un poco esto sería más fácil" le dijo Harry a Ron ya harto de sus carcajadas. "¿Y perderme esto? No señor..." le dijo.  
  
"Hermione... por favor, ya me cansé" le dijo Harry a Hermione después de perseguirla por todo el lugar. Hermione le sacó la lengua "Naaaaa, no me atrapas." Le dijo en tono burlón. "¿Y si le dices a Malfoy que se la de?" le dijo Ron. "!NO¡ ¡YO PUEDO DÁRSELA¡" le gritó, muy enojado, por la propuesta de Ron. "De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tienes por qué ponerte así." Le dijo Ron, asustado por su reacción. Hermione seguía huyendo y riendo de Harry. Hasta que Ron dijo, "Ya basta, ya me aburrí. Te diré el método que usaba mamá con nosotros. ¡Ooooohhhh, Ginny¡" llamó Ron. "¿Sí?" le preguntó Ginny, que estaba hablando con Colin Creevey, riéndose los dos del espectáculo que hacían Harry y Hermione, mientras Colin tomaba fotografías. "¿Podrías usar el 'método' para darle la poción a Hermione?" le dijo muy serio. "Aaaah el 'método'" le dijo ella muy misteriosa. Ginny le quitó la poción de las manos a Harry y se encaminó hacia Hermione, quien al verla acercarse con la poción en la mano, salió corriendo. "!NO CORRAS¡" le gritó Ginny con su potente voz de Sra. Weasley. Hermione la miró asustada, y se detuvo. "!TÓMATELA, AHORA¡" le gritó Ginny. Hermione muy asustada tomó la poción, e hizo "quiak" al beberla. "Listo" dijo dulcemente Ginny frotándose las manos una con la otra. "De nada, Harry" le dijo Ron. Harry estaba con la boca abierta, impresionado de lo fácil que le había resultado a Ginny el hacer que Hermione se bebiera la poción.  
  
"La voz de mi mamá aterrorizaría al peor Mortífago de Ya-sabes- quién. Y Ginny la heredó... Pobre del que le toque por marido" comentó Ron, mirándola. Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina, y Ron se volvió para no verla, haciendo como si él no lo hubiera dicho.  
  
"Hady... no me siento muy bien..." dijo Hermione frotándose el estomago. Harry recordó que Snape le había dicho que tenía algunos efectos secundarios. "Vamos, Hermione. Ven a acostarte un rato." Le dijo Harry tomándola en brazos. Hermione ya había tomado la poción, lo único que hacía falta era... todo lo demás..." ***  
  
Harry le estaba poniendo la pijama a Hermione, quien no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse. Harry realmente estaba muy preocupado. El rostro de Hermione reflejaba su estado, tenía las mejillas rojas los ojos entrecerrados, y la cabeza caída. Harry puso su frente en la de la pequeña. "Estás hirviendo en fiebre... Será mejor que descanses" le dijo recostándola en la cama.  
  
"Hady..." le llamó Hermione. "¿Sí?" le dijo Harry. La pequeña dudó en contestarle. Después se ruborizó más de lo que estaba y le dijo en voz baja "Gracias" A Harry le llamó la atención esto. "¿Por qué me das las gracias?" le preguntó. "Por todo," contestó Hermione. "No sé cómo terminé aquí en Ogwars pero me da gusto que tú me hayas cuidado." Harry le sonrió. "A mí me da gusto cuidarte" le dijo. Hermione le sonrió también. "Haz sido muy bueno conmigo... Nadie que me ha cuidado me ha tenido tanta paciencia." Le dijo la niña. "Y se requiere mucha" le dijo Harry. La pequeña se rió un poco. "Te quiero Hady" le murmuró, ya quedándose dormida... Harry la miró con ternura... "Yo también te quiero Hermione..." ***  
  
Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Hermione se hubiera tomado la poción, pero ella seguía siendo pequeña. A nadie le importaba mucho, de hecho, parecían querer más a la pequeña Hermione que a la grande.  
  
"¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti?" Le decía Kathy Bell, mientras Hermione charlaba con ella. Harry escuchó esto y se enfadó mucho. "Hermione no va a ningún lado" le dijo rudamente. "Pero cuando crezca ya no va a ser lo mismo" dijo Angelina. Harry sintió rabia por dentro. Al parecer él era el único que realmente extrañaba a la vieja Hermione. Bueno, él y Ron.  
  
"No puedo esperar para que crezcas y pueda darte tu merecido" le decía Ron a Hermione sobándose la pierna que Hermione le había pateado. Hermione le sacó la lengua. Harry se rió. "Eso te pasa por molestarla" le dijo. Ron hizo como que estaba muy ofendido, "¿Insultarla yo? Yo sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa" le dijo. Hermione, que había empezado a jugar con los Puffskin, dijo sonoramente y sarcásticamente "JÁ" Y toda la sala común comenzó a reírse. ***  
  
Harry caminaba por los corredores del segundo piso con Hermione, "Hermione, ya no puedo estar llevándote a la biblioteca cada vez que se te ocurra, tengo muchas cosas que hacer." "Puedes hacerlas en la biblioteca Hady, si tienes tarea." Le contestó la pequeña.  
  
El inservible método de Harry por hacer que Hermione deseara tener 15 años de nuevo, pareció afectar a Harry más de lo que habría pensado. Hermione desde que conoció la biblioteca, no había querido dejar de ir un solo día. Al parecer le había interesado mucho el libro de Hogwarts: una historia. "Vaya sorpresa..." pensó Harry.  
  
Cuando casi llegaban a la puerta, alguien se puso frente a ella. Estaba envuelto en una túnica negra que tenía una capucha en la cabeza del mismo color. En su rostro, una máscara de color blanco, que no tenía dibujos o impresiones, sino solamente la forma de un rostro, y unos ojos pequeños delineados "Hady... tengo miedo" le murmuró Hermione abrazando su pierna.  
  
La persona de la túnica negra estaba viéndolos, Harry podía decirlo aunque tuviera sus ojos tapados por la máscara. Hermione ahogó un grito, y Harry se volvió para ver que era lo que lo había causado. Ahí, en el suelo, se encontraba Cho Chang, ella también vestía una túnica color negro, y la máscara estaba partida por la mitad a su lado, en su mano, se encontraba la esfera negra solo que ahora no había humo en ella. Harry sacó su varita del bolsillo, y se puso delante de Hermione.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Después el extraño habló. "Harry Potter, vaya sorpresa. Esperaba encontrarme contigo un poco después." Le dijo una voz chillona pero de hombre. "Hacía tiempo que no te veía" le contestó Harry. "Ah, sí. Recuerdo esa noche Harry. Debiste dejarme morir. Has desgraciado mi ser a los ojos de mi amo, pero eso está por cambiar. Todo cambiará cuando me la lleve" dijo señalando con la cabeza a Hermione, quien se estaba asomando por la pierna de Harry para ver al desconocido. "No puedes dañarme Petegriew" le dijo Harry, "El profesor Dumblendore me lo dijo. Desde que salvé tu vida no puedes ni tocarme." "Ah, sí. No puedo tocarte, pero a la niña le puedo hacer lo que quiera. Accio Hermione" dijo Petegriew. Y Hermione salió disparada del suelo hasta los brazos de Petegriew, gritando. "AH, que linda niña. Lástima que ahora de esta edad ya no podrá hacer ningún hechizo de defensa. Chang ya cumplió con su trabajo... No te preocupes por ella, Harry, no está muerta. Ella irá a Askaban... así lo quiso el amo." Dijo luchando por mantener quieta a Hermione quien daba patadas, y se movía constantemente.  
  
Harry estaba aterrado de lo que Petegriew pudiera hacer, y no sabía qué hechizo hacer, ya que Petegriew, no solo sostenía a Hermione, sino que la usaba como escudo. Petegriew apuntó con la varita a Hermione. "No te acerques o la mataré, tengo permiso de hacerlo si es necesario." Harry tuvo repentinamente una idea, "Hermione... medicina" dijo Harry sonriendo. Hermione abrió muy grandes los ojos. "Aaaahhhh, no" dijo y comenzó a moverse tan rápido y constantemente que Petegriew no podía atraparla, "MEDICINA NO, MEDICINA NO, POR FAVOR NOOOOO" De repente Hermione le pegó una patada donde no debió pegarle a Petegriew (Jeje, lo siento... es que.. LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO LO ODIO.. ahem.. Volvemos con la historia) . Él gritó de dolor, y Hermione se soltó de él, y corrió hacia Harry.  
  
"ESTO NO HA TERMINADO" les gritó Petegriew, y se desapareció del lugar. Hermione comenzó a llorar muy fuerte en ese momento. Harry la levantó y la abrazó. "Shh, todo está bien. Estas a salvo." Le dijo notando que la niña estaba temblando. "Tenía miedo. Hady, no me dejes por favor. Tengo mucho miedo" le decía entre sollozos la pequeña." "No te preocupes Hermione, no me iré. Jamás me iré." ***  
  
"Así que Petegriew entró a Hogwarts. Trató de robar a Hermione. Hermione lo golpeó. Y Petegriew desapareció. ¿Correcto?" "Correcto" "¿Y tu que estabas haciendo?" "Er... ¿peleando verbalmente?" "Ajá... ¿y dejaste que Petegriew tomara a Hermione, la amenazara con matarla, mientras tú insultabas a Petegriew?" "!LA TOMÓ CON UN HECHIZO CONVOCADOR¡" "Y eso lo hace mejor" Draco estaba regañando a Harry por que según él, Harry no había hecho nada para defender a Hermione de Petegriew. "¿Y por qué demonios no hiciste un hechizo convocador tú también? Le preguntaba a Harry. "No se me ocurrió" le contestó apenado.  
  
Harry podía decir que Draco tenía ganas de golpearlo, lo podía decir por su forma de hablar, por sus expresiones, por la forma en que apretaba los nudillos cada que Harry contestaba una de sus preguntas, y sobre todo porque Malfoy le dijo "Si Hermione no estuviera aquí, ya te habría golpeado"  
  
"¿Qué van a hacer con Chang?" preguntó Ron. "Dumblendore me dijo que no podían meterla a Askaban, pero que la meterían a la correccional para brujas." Contestó Harry. "Deberían quemarla viva" dijo Draco muy molesto. "Sí, Quemarla" asintió Hermione. Todos voltearon a ver a Ginny, esperando el grito dirigido a Malfoy, sobre cuidar su vocabulario frente a Hermione, pero ella solo dijo, "Ya me cansé de decirle todo el tiempo, ya lo dejo a su voluntad" y siguió jugando con Hermione.  
  
"Oye Harry, ¿qué has hecho sobre convencer a Hermione de tener 15 años?" le preguntó Ron a Harry. "Aún no he podido convencerla... realmente es muy obstinada" añadió bajando la voz, Hermione no lo escuchó. "Deberías apresurarte Harry, las vacaciones empiezan en una semana, y el próximo semestre son los OWLS, Hermione moriría si no pudiera presentarlos." Le dijo Ron.  
  
"Vacaciones... ¡VACACIONES! ¡ME HE OLVIDADO POR COMPLETO DE LA NAVIDAD¡" gritó Harry. "!¿NAVIDAD?¡" gritó Hermione emocionada... "¡YA VA A SER NAVIDAD¡"  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS... CREO QUE ESTE ES EL PEOR CAPÍTULO QUE HE ESCRITO EN MI NO-CARRERA DE FANFIC AUTOR... PERO BUENO... ME RESIGNARÉ... ESPERO QUE MI BLOQUEO TERMÍNE PRONTO Y A LOS QUE ESPERAN A HERMIONE CRECIDITA... NO SE PREOCUPEN... PUEDE SER MÁS PRONTO D LO QUE CREEN. JIJI 


	17. Lecciones en Navidad

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS¡¡¡ SABEN... CREO QUE SE ME ESTÁ PASANDO EL BLOQUEO¡¡¡¡ ERA EL ¡!"#"%%$#&!"# EXÁMEN DE QUÍMICA... PERO BUENO, YA ESTOY LISTA PARA SEGUIR¡¡¡  
  
Mini - Herm  
  
Capítulo 17- Lecciones en Navidad  
  
"Ajá... ya tengo el de Ron, el de Neville, el de Seamus, Dean... Ajá... espera... NO, HERMIONE VUELVE ACÁ CON ESO" Hermione le había quitado la lista de las manos a Harry, de los regalos que le faltaban por comprar. Solo quedaban dos días para la navidad, pero con cuidar a Hermione, y todos los problemas que le traía, no había pensado en la navidad, hasta que Ron se lo recordó.  
  
"¡¡¡AÚN NO COMPRAS MI REGALO¡¡¡ !!!QUE DESCONSIDERADO¡¡¡¡" le gritó Hermione una vez que vio la lista de Harry. "!SI TE PORTAS MAL NO TE DARÉ NADA¡" le gritó Harry. Hermione corrió hacia él y le dio la lista. "Sabes... yo podría darte algunas ideas sobre lo que quiero..." le dijo Hermione, "No gracias, ya sé que es lo que te voy a dar." Le dijo Harry. Harry había planeado darle a Hermione un regalo que pudiera usar de niña o de adolescente, el problema era... que todavía no sabía que era lo que le quería comprar. Harry ya había comprado los regalos de todos menos el de Hermione. Cada año, le parecía más difícil encontrar algo que darle, generalmente simplemente entraba a una librería y compraba el libro más grande y viejo que encontraba, y a ella siempre parecía disfrutar su libro. Sin embargo, el año pasado solo dijo "Ah, gracias Harry" sin mucha emoción y Harry quería cambiar eso. Harry sintió que le jalaban el brazo.  
  
"Hady, Hady, Hady" le decía Hermione mientras tiraba de su brazo para llamar la atención de Harry. "¿Eh?" preguntó él saliendo de sus pensamientos. "Tengo sueño, Hady... vamos ya a Ogwars ya me cansé de caminar." Le decía Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierta... "Está bien, Hermione, ya nos vamos, de cualquier modo, no quiero que veas tu regalo" le dijo Harry, y la levantó en brazos. Hermione acomodó su cabecita en el cuello de Harry y se quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
Mientras se dirigían a los carruajes que los habían llevado a Hogsmeade, Harry pasó al lado de una tienda que nunca había visto llamada "Bewitching Hearts" y en el aparador, vio el regalo perfecto para Hermione. Era justo lo que él estaba buscando para ella. "Seguro que esto le gustará mucho..." pensó Harry mirando todavía el regalo.  
  
Harry entró muy callado a la tienda, lentamente para no despertar a la pequeña en sus brazos. "!AH, UN CLIENTE, PERO QUE MUCHACHO MÁS GALÁN. ¿BUSCANDO UN REGALO... PARA UNA JOVENCITA TAL VEZ?" Harry casi se queda sordo por la potente y chillona voz de la señora detrás del aparador. Era una señora muy morena, baja y de cabello corto muy rizado y embarañado. Traía puesto un sombrero como el se la profesora MacGonagall, pero en lugar de ser negro, estaba compuesto por parches de distintas telas y colores, incluso con estampados, y tenía una gran pluma de un rosa muy impactante. "No, er... yo..." titubeó Harry tratando de buscar la mejor manera de callar a la señora.  
  
"!AH, PERO QUE NIÑITA MÁS PRECIOSA¡ ¿NO ERES MUY JOVEN PARA SER PADRE? AH, LA JUVENTUD HOY EN DÍA SIEMPRE ADELANTANDO TODO¡" le dijo la señora, mirando a Hermione que, afortunadamente para Harry, seguía pacíficamente dormida en sus brazos. "Este... no es mi hija" dijo Harry en voz baja. "¡AH, BUENO, YA ESTABA IMPACTADA DE VER A UN PADRE TAN JOVEN, ¿CUÁNTOS AÑOS TIENES?" le preguntó la señora. "Er... quince" contestó Harry. "AH, LOS DULCES QUINCE AÑOS, SON LOS MÁS HERMOSOS, HUY SI YO TE CONTARA TODO LO QUE HICE EN MIS QUINCE AÑOS... JEJE, NO ERA TAN INOCENTE COMO TE VEZ TU, CARIÑO, PERO SI YO TE CONTARA... PERO EN OTRA OCASIÓN... TU VENISTE POR ALGO, ¿CIERTO?" Le dijo la mujer.  
  
"Este... sí. Me gusta el artículo del aparador. Ese de ahí." Le dijo Harry señalando con la mano. "AHHHH, QUE BUENA ELECCIÓN. PARA UNA MUCHACHA ¿NO ES VERDAD?" "Este... sí. Es para una amiga." Dijo Harry en voz baja. Hermione había empezado a estirarse en sus brazos. Harry parecía aterrado, no quería que la niña despertara y viera su obsequio de navidad. La mujer lo vio con sospecha. "¿ES PARA LA MADRE DE ESTA NIÑA?" le preguntó. "¡No señora¡" le dijo Harry. "¿ENTONCES LA ENGAÑAS TENIENDO UNA CRIATURA DE POR MEDIO? QUE DESCARO" "¡QUE NO ES MI HIJA¡" le gritó Harry ya harto de los comentarios de la señora. La señora de mala gana, empacó el artículo de Harry y le cobró de una manera muy maleducada. Harry pagó el artículo y salió de la tienda.  
  
"Mhrmmm..." murmuró Hermione en su cuello. "Shhh, ya nos vamos" le dijo Harry en voz baja, frotándole la espalda. Hermione volvió la cabeza y siguió durmiendo pacíficamente. "Espero que no haya visto su regalo..." pensó Harry. *****************  
  
"Ya mañana va a ser Navidad... No sé que voy a hacer con Hermione... ¿Cómo va a presentar todos los exámenes sin saber nada de este año..." Harry paseaba en su escoba, su preciada Saeta de Fuego. Había dejado a Hermione con Ron, ya que Hermione estaba dormida. Últimamente había estado durmiendo mucho gracias a la poción, pero todavía no había señales de que quisiera crecer.  
  
Harry sintió el viento en su cabello, realmente disfrutaba estas sesiones de vuelo por las noches. Lo relajaban mucho. Aquí afuera solo había silencio, excepto por el sonido del viento entre las hojas de los árboles... El sonido de los insectos nocturnos... uno que otro lobo aullándole a la luna, "¡HHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY¡" Le gritó una voz potente que casi lo tira de la escoba. Harry miró hacia abajo.  
  
Ron venía acercándose con Hermione en brazos, quien no dejaba de llorar y patalear sonoramente. En ocasiones golpeaba a Ron con las manos, y a Ron no le hacía mucha gracia. "!TEN A TU MOCOSA INFERNAL. NOMÁS DESPERTÓ Y NO TE VIO, SE PUSO COMO LOCA GOLPEANDO A TODO EL MUNDO. TU AGUANTALA, ES TÚ RESPONSABILIDAD¡" le gritaba Ron. Hermione al ver a Harry en la escoba, se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos. Y comenzó a saludarlo con la mano, golpeando a Ron en el rostro en el proceso, "¡HOLA HADY! ¿Dónde ESTABAS Y POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE CON ESTE BUENO PARA NADA?" Le gritó Hermione, "¡OYEME MOCOSA, ESTOY AQUÍ PARADO. ES DESCORTÉS HABLAR MAL DE LAS PERSONAS." Le dijo Ron muy enojado. "Pero eso eres. Por lo menos Daco dijo eso" razonó Hermione. Ron dejó a Hermione en el piso, y salió corriendo al castillo gritando "¡VOY A MATAR A MALFOY¡" hasta que se perdió de vista.  
  
Harry bajó en su escoba hasta estar junto a Hermione, quien dio un brinco cuando él tocó el suelo. "¿Esa cosa es segura?" le preguntó viendo a la escoba como si fuera algo horrible y viscoso. "Claro que sí" le dijo Harry riéndose. Hermione sin duda detestaba las escobas, tal vez era porque detestaba las alturas. Tal vez Harry podría quitarle el miedo desde pequeña, pensó. "¿No quieres subir?" Hermione movió la cabeza en tono negativo constantemente. "No, no, no, no, no" decía. "Vamos Hermione, es muy divertido. Confía en mí" le dijo poniendo cara de cachorro tierno. "¿Crees que voy a caer con mi propio truco Hady?" le preguntó Hermione incrédula. Harry se rió, de repente tuvo una idea. "Ya sé. Cierra los ojos, y no los habrás hasta que yo te diga." "Pero Hady..." "Confía en mí" le dijo Harry. Hermione lo miró un rato y después accedió.  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos muy fuerte. Harry la levantó del suelo y la acomodó frente a él en la escoba. Hermione tembló un poco, pero Harry le tomó las manitas y las sujetó firmemente con el palo de la escoba. Dando una patada en el suelo, Harry y Hermione se elevaron del suelo. Harry la miró. Tenía en su rostro una expresión de horror absoluto, pero sus ojos estaban muy cerrados igual que antes.  
  
"Hermione, abre los ojos" le murmuró Harry. Hermione lentamente abrió los ojos. Harry esperaba un "Wow" por parte de Hermione, o por lo menos un "Ahhh" pero en lugar de eso, recibió un "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, ¡AUXILIO¡ ME CAIGO, ME CAIGO, SOCORRO. HADY, ME VOY A MORIR. NO ME QUIERO MORIR. HADY, AYUDAME, BAJAME AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH¡" Hermione comenzó a gritar desesperada moviéndose constantemente, y como Harry estaba sosteniendo la escoba no podía detenerla. Hermione se subió a su espalda cual gato asustado, y siguió gritando, puso sus manos con el fin de sostenerse en lo ojos de Harry. "Hermione, bájate. No puedo ver. Por favor Hermione, no estás tan liviana como crees." "!!!HADY, CUIDADO¡¡¡¡" Le gritó Hermione, quitando las manos de los ojos de Harry. Harry ahogó un grito. Ambos se dirigían a toda velocidad hasta el suelo.  
  
Después todo pasó muy rápido, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, Harry tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y saltó al suelo rodando, dejando que la Saeta de Fuego se estrellara contra el suelo. Se quedaron unos segundos en el suelo, Harry abrazando a Hermione, quien estaba temblando. "Hermione... ¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Harry preocupado. Hermione alzó la vista. "Ay, Hady" gimió, y se puso a llorar en el pecho de Harry. "Estaba tan asustada. No me hagas subir allá otra vez.. por favor... no quiero... me dan mucho miedo las alturas... no me hagas subir ya..." decía Hermione entre sollozos.  
  
Harry se sintió culpable pero al mismo tiempo decepcionado. Hermione jamás se había rendido en nada en toda su vida. Él entendía que Hermione tuviera miedo, pero eso nunca la detuvo antes, ¿Por qué ahora sí? "No Hermione. Vas a volver a subir hasta que se te quite el miedo." Le dijo Harry. Hermione levantó la cabeza. "¿Qué?" le preguntó todavía llorando más. "No puedo dejar que no aprendas a usar la escoba porque tienes miedo. Tu nunca harías eso. Nunca has dejado que el miedo te detenga, era una de las cualidades que más admiraba de ti." Le dijo con voz tierna. Hermione siguió mirándolo. Se volvió. "Tu escoba no está rota" le dijo la pequeña. "'¿Podrías enseñarme otro día?" le preguntó, evitando verlo. Harry sonrió. "Seguro" le dijo.  
  
Harry tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y recogió la saeta de Fuego, que solo tenía unos raspones y unas ramas sueltas. Seguro que con el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas que Hermione le había regalado podría arreglarla en minutos. *****************  
  
Durante la cena de Navidad, que se ofrecía cada año en Hogwarts, hubo el gran festín de siempre. Excepto que esta vez, fue mucho más divertido de lo usual. Ron seguía enfadado con Malfoy por haberlo llamado "Bueno para Nada", Ginny trató de defenderlo argumentando que esa era su forma de demostrar cariño, pero Ron no parecía muy convencido de eso, ya que Draco agregó a la explicación de Ginny sobre su comportamiento " Weasley ¿Acaso vives en un mundo color de rosa con conejitos esponjosos y arco iris mágicos, donde el mundo es feliz y todos se quieren?" Ginny se ofendió tanto que tomó uno de los pasteles de la mesa y se lo arrojó a Malfoy. Todos comenzaron a reírse y él intentó lanzarle uno a Ginny, quien lo esquivó por poco, y después Seamus que estaba sentado frente a Ginny se vio totalmente lleno de crema de vainilla. Muy molesto Seamus le arrojó una torta de chocolate a Malfoy, quien la esquivó, y la torta fue a darle a Ron en la pura cara. Y así uno por uno fueron dándose pastelazos hasta que un Hufflepuff gritó "GUERRA DE COMIDA" y todos comenzaron a lanzar pasteles, y la guerra culminó cuando Snape se levantó de la mesa de los profesores y gritó "DETÉNGANSE" pero nadie le hizo caso, y mucho peor, alguien le lanzó un pastelazo en el rostro. Todos comenzaron a reírse incluso los maestros. Y las risas se hicieron más sonoras cuando Dumblendore dijo "Te han endulzado la vida, Severus"  
  
Sí, fue una gran noche para Harry, que bañaba a Hermione, que estaba llena de chocolate y crema. Hermione constantemente se quitaba la crema con las manos para comérsela, "No hagas eso" le decía Harry, mientras le tallaba el cabello con las manos, con el shampoo de manzanilla que era el que le gustaba a Hermione ( JE JE , ES ELQUE YO USO ^_~) "Es antihigiénico" le dijo. Hermione se rió, "Eso sonó a algo que yo diría" le dijo. "Sí.. he pasado contigo demasiado tiempo" le contestó Harry.  
  
Harry la sacó le la bañera con una enorme toalla, y le dio una pijama. "Date vuelta" le ordenó Hermione. Harry se dio la vuelta como todas las noches. La fiesta de Navidad seguía, pero Hermione le había dicho a Harry que ya tenía sueño, y como Harry todavía no quería dejar a Hermione un minuto sola, y todos querían quedarse a la fiesta de Navidad, tuvo que subir con ella. "¡Ya!" dijo Hermione, permitiendo que Harry se volviera. Hermione se metió entre las sábanas, y Harry la arropó como todas las noches. Harry cerró las cortinas de la cama, y se cambió en sus pijama s él también. Cuando se metió a la cama, Hermione seguía despierta.  
  
"Hady..." le dijo en voz baja. "¿Sí?" le preguntó Harry mientras se arropaba junto con ella. "Te quiero mucho" le dijo la pequeña. "Yo también te quiero Hermione," le dijo Harry bostezando, "Eres mi mejor amiga" finalizó y muy pronto, se quedó dormido, con Hermione dormida también en sus brazos. **********  
  
Harry despertó muy temprano esa mañana. No quería abrir los ojos. Disfrutaba mucho lo caliente de la cama. Era una mañana fría de invierno. Hoy ya era navidad, pero aún era muy temprano como para levantarse. Harry sintió algo de peso sobre él. "Seguramente Hermione" pensó. Trató de moverse, pero el peso no lo dejó. A Harry le extrañó mucho esto, ya que Hermione era muy pequeña para detenerlo así. Harry abrió los ojos para ver lo que lo estaba deteniendo. Harry se quedó sorprendido por lo que vio. Una Hermione de 15 años se encontraba en su cama...  
  
JAJAJAJAJA... TORTURA CHINA NO CREEN??? AHÍ SE LOS DEJO PARA QUE VEAN LO MALA QUE SOY... BUAJAJAJAJAJA¡¡¡ (risa tenebrosa) ... MUY BIEN... MALA BROMA, YA LO SÉ. PERO EL MOMENTO QUE TODOS ESPERABAN LLEGÓ, ASÍ QUE RÍAN DE MIS BROMAS¡¡¡¡ 


	18. Bienvenida de nuevo, Hermione

Mini-Herm  
  
Capítulo 18- Bienvenida de nuevo, Hermione  
  
Harry sintió como se ponía rojo. Hermione seguía abrazándolo, como hacía cuando tenía 5 años. Entonces ¿ Por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Esta era Hermione, la niñita a la que cuidó y castigó constantemente durante los pasados 4 meses. Harry se uso muy tenso. Claro que era Hermione en su cama, pero no solo eso, era una chica en su cama.  
  
Harry trató de moverse para salir de debajo de Hermione, pero justo cuando comenzó a levantarse, Hermione se estiró y murmuró algo sin sentido. Harry no quería que Hermione se despertara con él en esa situación. Snape había dicho que Hermione estaría muy confundida cuando regresara a su edad habitual. Harry trató de respirar pero hasta eso se le hacía difícil. Comenzó a deslizarse por debajo de Hermione, hasta que notó algo. Harry se puso más rojo que nunca. Hermione no solo seguía sobre Harry, sino que estaba completamente desnuda con las sabanas cubriéndola. La pequeña pijama que Hermione traía puesta en la noche, estaba hecha tiras en la cama.  
  
Aunque Harry no podía ver nada, el simple conocimiento de que Hermione permanecía en esas condiciones en 'su' cama, le ponía muy nervioso. Siguió deslizándose debajo de Hermione tratando de olvidar el insignificante hecho de que... había una 'chica' 'desnuda' en 'su' 'cama'.  
  
De repente Hermione se sentó en la cama, sujetando la sabana para que la cubriera. Harry se sintió petrificado. De repente Hermione se volvió y lo miró fijamente. Harry podía decirlo porque los ojos de Hermione brillaban con la tenue luz de la luna. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de miedo. "Harry... ¿qué?... ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?" le preguntó.  
  
"Er... yo.. bueno... tú y yo.. esté..." balbució Harry sin saber que contestar. Los ojos de Hermione crecieron mucho, "¿Nosotros qué? ...Harry... ¿Qué pasó anoche?" le preguntó Hermione aterrada. Harry se ruborizó aún más "No no no, nada de eso. No. Te lo aseguro. Nada pasó." Le dijo Harry sentándose el también. Hermione se miró por debajo de las sábanas. Después volvió a mirar a Harry con sospecha... "¿Me embriagué anoche?" le preguntó. "No no no, te lo aseguro. Ten" le dijo Harry quitándose la camisa de la pijama y dándosela a Hermione. Hermione volteó a ver a Harry, como solía hacerlo cuando tenía 5 años como diciendo 'Date la vuelta' Harry sonrió para sí, y se volvió. "Ya" le dijo Hermione en voz baja, Harry se volvió. Hermione ya traía puesta la camisa de Harry, que le quedaba muy grande. Las mangas eran tan largas que las manos de Hermione no se podían ver. Harry pensó que él había crecido desde el año pasado, ya que Hermione era más o menos de su estatura en ese año, pero ahora Harry era mucho más alto.  
  
"¿Y'?" le preguntó Hermione, "¿Y qué?" le preguntó Harry. "Espero mi explicación de por qué estoy en la cama contigo totalmente desnuda" le contestó Hermione. Ahh, siempre tan directa Hermione, pensó Harry algo molesto. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo? "¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?" le preguntó Harry, "Ahhh, entonces sí pasó algo..." le dijo Hermione con suspicacia. "No lo que crees" le aseguró Harry, ya un poco harto del tema de conversación. Harry y Hermione jamás hablaban de esas cosas, claro que Harry hablaba todo el tiempo de eso con Ron, pero es distinto cuando se trata el tema con... una chica, aunque sea tu mejor amiga.  
  
"¿Entonces?" le dijo Hermione esperando una respuesta. "Verás," le dijo Harry. "Er....." siguió Harry. "Ash" dijo exasperada Hermione, "¿Me vas a contestar o no?" "Sabes, eras mucho más agradable cuando tenías 5 años" le contestó Harry de mala gana. "¿Cuándo tenía 5 años? ¿Y tú como sabes?" le preguntó Hermione. "Er... este... pues... comoquetehiceniña" le dijo Harry rápidamente. "¿Uh?" preguntó Hermione. "Que... te hice una niña... de nuevo..." Hermione no parecía entender. "Recuerdas aquella vez que Snape nos castigó poniéndonos a hacer una poción, y pues que yo tenía que hacer la que tu te bebieras... bueno... como que no me salió... y pues... como que te hiciste pequeña..." le contestó Harry evitando mirarla. "Y tu me cuidaste..." le dijo Hermione en voz baja. "Creo que recuerdo un poco..." añadió.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un momento... "¿Y?" Preguntó Harry. "¿Y qué?" le contestó Hermione, todavía ninguno de los dos volteaba a ver al otro. "¿Me perdonas?" dijo Harry algo apenado. Hermione lo miró, obligando a Harry a verla también. "Harry, somos amigos. Sería una tontería que me enfadara contigo... Estoy segura que no pusiste atención en clase de Pociones por una buena razón, has estado muy estresado con todo lo de Ya-sabes-quien y no te culpo por estar algo distraído" le dijo Hermione tiernamente. Harry sintió una pulsada en el estomago que sin duda era culpa, "Este... No fue exactamente eso..." le dijo Harry otra vez negando mirarla. "¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó Hermione. "Er... es que.. ya vez que Cho Chang está con nosotros en pociones..." le dijo Harry. El rostro de Hermione cambió lentamente de una mirada de ternura hasta una de coraje puro, pero Harry no la vio porque estaba muy ocupado evitando la mirada de Hermione, "...bueno, yo... es que no pude poner atención en clase por mucho tiempo... y... no es mi culpa... ella tiene la culpa... no es que lo hiciera a propósito, pero es que no podía evitar verla..." logró decir Harry.  
  
"¡AH, ENTONCES TE VALIÓ UN COMINO SI YO PUDIERA RESULTAR HERIDA¡" Le gritó Hermione furiosa. "¡ES BUENO SABER QUE CLASE DE AMIGO ERES, HARRY JAMES POTTER. Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE EN TU VIDA ESPERES QUE YO TE SAQUE DE UN APURO PORQUE NO LO HARÉ!" Añadió. Harry sintió que la furia le crecía por dentro, "¡AH QUE PENA, COMO SI FUERA UNA GRAN PÉRDIDA!" Le gritó él también. Hermione parecía muy indignada, pero Harry se sentía satisfecho por ello, aunque sentía algo de culpa. Hermione tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadada. "¡ES BUENO CONOCER TUS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA MÍ, ESTOY SEGURA QUE FUI UNA MUY PESADA CARGA CUANDO TE AYUDABA CON TUS ESTÚPIDAS TAREAS, PORQUE TÚ ERAS DEMASIADO ESTÚPIDO PARA HACERLAS TU SOLO¡" Le gritó Hermione. "!MEJOR SER UN ESTÚPIDO QUE UN RATÓN DE BIBLIOTECA QUE NADIE QUIERE¡" le contestó Harry. En este momento Harry sabía que se había pasado. Hermione movió su boca sin articular palabra. Sus ojos café comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, bajó su cabeza para que Harry no pudiera ver sus lágrimas. Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago. Jamás había hecho llorar a Hermione en toda su vida, sin duda Ron la hacía llorar cada semana, y es que Hermione siempre lloraba por todo, pero ahora Harry sí sabía que había llegado muy lejos. "De acuerdo. Tal vez debería ir con alguien que realmente se interese por mí." Le dijo Hermione, y salió corriendo de la habitación. Harry se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había pasado Hermione, sintiéndose muy mal.  
  
"¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso?" le preguntó una voz. Harry se volvió a ver quién le había hablado. Ron se había despertado con todos los gritos de Harry y Hermione, pero no solo él, sino también Neville, Dean y Seamus. "Harry... no debiste gritarle así. Ella tiene todo el derecho de estar furiosa contigo" le dijo en voz baja Seamus. Neville y Dean asintieron. "Fuiste muy cruel" añadió Neville. "Te pasaste" le dijo también Dean.  
  
Harry no le contestó a ninguno. Seguía viendo la puerta. Sentía un gran dolor de cabeza, y no sabía que hacer con Hermione. Lentamente subió a su cama y cerró las cortinas, ignorando las miradas de los demás chicos. "Tal vez mañana pueda pedirle perdón..." pensó Harry.  
  
***  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry comenzó a buscar a Hermione por todos lados. Harry había olvidado que era navidad. Ni siquiera se puso a abrir sus regalos al pie de su cama como todos los demás. Corrió al cuarto de las chicas, y tocó la puerta.  
  
"Hermione no está aquí, Harry. ¿Se te perdió? ¿Por qué no la buscas en el closet como siempre?" le preguntó Lavender. Harry no contestó. Corrió a la sala común a buscar a Hermione. Nadie sabía que Hermione había crecido, y Harry se estaba sintiendo cada vez mas preocupado. Si nadie sabía que Hermione había crecido, era señal de que después de su pelea con Hermione, ella había ido a otro lugar fuera de la torre de Gryffindor y nadie la había visto.  
  
Harry buscó por todos lados. Buscó en la biblioteca, y en el Gran Comedor. Fue con Hagrid para preguntarle. "Hermione no ha venido, Harry. No deberías salir en pijama. Está haciendo mucho frío, podrías enfermarte. ¡¿HARRY?¡" le llamó Hagrid, cuando Harry corrió de nuevo al enorme castillo, ignorando las advertencias de Hagrid. ***  
  
Después de horas de búsqueda, Harry se rindió, Hermione había huido Dios sabía donde, y todo por culpa de Harry. Harry subió a su habitación, donde estaba Ron, todavía, viendo todos los regalos de Navidad. Tenía algo en las manos, un pergamino con algo escrito, y estaba sonriendo al leerla. "Mira en el tuyo, tal vez tengas algo que te interese" le dijo Ron a Harry, si mirarlo. Ron tal vez estaba molesto con Harry por como le gritó a Hermione. "Tu le has gritado cosas peores pero ella nunca había huido de ti" le dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja, mientras se sentaba en su cama. "No lo entiendes... ¿verdad Harry? A ella no le importa lo que el mundo piense de ella. No le importa si todo el universo piensa que ella sea un ratón de biblioteca, siempre y cuando tú no lo creas." Le dijo Ron, todavía sin mirarlo, "Deberías abrir tus regalos, Harry. Se está haciendo tarde, y todos ya tienen los suyos, por cierto, gracias por tu regalo. Un uniforme de los Cannons, realmente te luciste." Le dijo sonriendo, ya mirándolo. "De nada, Ron" le dijo tristemente Harry.  
  
Harry miró la torre de paquetes que tenía al pie de su cama, pero una carta en particular le llamó la atención. En el sobre, que estaba coloreado con muchas estrellas amarillas, decía "pArA hArry dE hErmIOnE". Harry tomó la carta sonriendo.  
  
Las letras chueca de Hermione sobresalían en el pergamino dentro del sobre, y debajo de toda la carta había un dibujo de un Harry muy deforme con un traje de ángel y una gran aureola amarilla tomado de la mano de una también deforme Hermione.  
  
QUErIdO hArry  
  
fEliz nAvIdAd, tE qUIErO mUchO hArry, ErEs mI mEjOr AmIgO. PrOmEtEmE qUE sIEmprE sErAs mI AngEl. COmO nO tEnIA dInErO pArA cOmprArtE Un rEgAlO, pEnsE En EscrIbIrtE EstA cArta pArA dEcIrtE LO mUchO qUe tE qUIErO y EspErO Que sIEmprE sEAmOs AmIgOs. COn mUchO AmOr,  
  
HermIOnE  
  
P.D. El sObrE tIEnE EstrEllAs pOrqUE sIEmprE mE gUstArOn, y pOrqUE qUIErO Que mE EnsEñEs A vOlAr pArA pOdEr AlcAnzArlAs.  
  
Harry sonrió a la carta y se quedó mirándola mucho tiempo. Pensaba en todo lo que había hecho con Hermione los últimos cuatro meses. Lo amable que había sido con él siempre, incluso antes de tener cinco años. Realmente estimaba mucho a Hermione, y no tenía por qué decirle que nadie la quería cuando él mismo la quería tanto. Hermione siempre había sido una gran ayuda para Harry. Con Ron no era lo mismo que con Hermione. Claro, estar con Ron era mucho más divertido, pero estar con Hermione, le daba a Harry una paz extraña. Como si todo en el mundo estuviera bien. Hermione jamás le había hecho nada malo a Harry ni una sola vez en su vida, ella era... bueno... ella era... perfecta. Eso le pegó a Harry dentro de su cabeza. Hermione era perfecta, y él de idiota no se había dado cuenta...  
  
"Es perfecta" murmuró Harry. "¿Quién es perfecta?" le preguntó Ron, que se estaba probando el uniforme de Cannons. "Hermione" le dijo Harry asombrado de la ignorancia de Ron. Ron lo miró incrédulo. "¿Bromeas cierto?" le dijo Ron. "Claro que es perfecta" le contestó Harry, "Es lista" "Es un ratón de biblioteca" le contestó Ron, "Es bonita" "Tiene el cabello hecho un desastre" "Es decidida" "es muy mandona" "Es graciosa" "es la persona más seria que conozco, igual que Percy" "Lucha por sus ideales" "Nunca hace nada malo, nada divertido" "Siempre sabe que decir" "Nunca se calla" Harry se rió de la contestación de Ron. Tal vez era que Harry veía de un modo diferente a Hermione de lo que Ron la veía. No notó que estaba sonriendo, ni que Ron lo estaba mirando también, con una mirada de sospecha.  
  
"Ella te gusta ¿cierto?" le dijo Ron. Harry pareció salir de su trance, "¡Claro que no¡" le dijo Harry. "Ella te gusta," afirmó Ron, "Vaya gustos que tienes, con Chang podía perdonártelo porque es una muñeca, pero... ¿Hermione?" añadió. "Ella no me gusta" le dijo Harry, "No es mi tipo" añadió. "¿Y cuál es tu tipo?" le preguntó Ron. Harry se quedó pensativo... "No lo sé... bonitas" "Acabas de decir que Hermione es bonita" le contestó Ron riéndose. Harry se puso rojo de su contestación. Pensó mucho sobre que decir para que Ron le creyera. "Er... Atléticas, sí, eso es, que practiquen deportes" dijo Harry. Ron lo miró incrédulo, "Por favor, ya viste lo que pasó con Chang, y después de todo quieres seguir tratando... eres imposible..." le dijo Ron.  
  
"Cho no es la única chica atlética con la que puedo salir" le contestó Harry, cruzando los brazos. "Ajá," dijo Ron, "A las jugadoras de Hufflepuff no las conoces, así que no te pueden gustar, Ravenclaw solo tiene a Cho como jugadora, Slytherin no acepta a chicas en el equipo, y dudo que aunque tuvieran te interesaría alguna de ellas, así que... ¿Te gusta Angelina, o Alicia o Kathy?" le preguntó Ron. Harry pensó mucho... "Um.. No..." dijo viendo su error. Ron sonrió. "Lo vez, no son tu tipo. Hermione es quien te gusta. Solo que no lo quieres admitir. A mí también me gusta."añadió después Ron. Harry lo miró asombrado, "¿QUÉ?" le preguntó entre sorpresa y furia. "Ajá, es realmente bonita cuando quiere, pero no te preocupes. No me gusta como a ti, me di cuenta el año pasado. De todas maneras, aunque lo hiciera no podría seguirle su paso. Me desespera demasiado como para verla como una novia. Pero tú la aguantas muy bien" añadió Ron. Harry se ruborizó. "Ya te dije que no me gusta" le dijo a Ron. "Pues será mejor que te decidas pronto, porque yo sé que a Malfoy le gusta mucho" dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Harry sintió pánico. Malfoy era uno de los chicos más apuestos de todo Hogwarts, aunque Harry nunca lo admitiría, y el hecho de que a éste le gustara Hermione era algo desconcertante, ya que cualquier chica si le preguntas si le gustaría salir con Malfoy te diría que sí, incluso las más patriotas Gryffindor. "Já. Te atrapé" le dijo Ron riéndose, "'¿Eh?" le preguntó Harry. Ron se estaba riendo, "Debiste ver tu cara, tenías escrito la palabra 'celos' por todo tu rostro" logró decirle a Harry entre risas. Harry se enfadó un poco con Ron, "No es gracioso Ron. Me asustaste." Le dijo Harry. Ron contuvo las risas, "¿Te asuste, eh? ¿Pero no te gusta?" le dijo. Harry se ruborizó otra vez. "Tal vez me gusta un poco." Le dijo obstinadamente Harry. "Yo creo que te gusta mucho" le dijo Ron. Harry pensó por un momento en esto. Hermione sí que le gustaba, pero ¿cómo podía gustarle después de todo lo que les pasó? Hermione nunca lo perdonaría de l oque le hizo, y no solo eso, sino de lo que le dijo... "Sabes qué Ron... Creo que sí me gusta mucho..."  
  
  
  
YAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡ POR FIN¡¡¡¡ ¿DÓNDE ESTARÁ HERMIONE' ¿PERDONARÁ A HARRY? JAJAJA, YA SUENO COMO PROGRAMA VIEJO DE TV... SIGANOS VIENDO, EN EL MISMO HORARIO Y POR EL MISMO CANAL. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS.. AUNQUE.. LA VERDAD ESPERABA MÁS... : ( .... ESPERO QUE ESTE CHAPTER LES HALLA GUSTADO LO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA MERECER UN REVIEW. REALMENTE ME INTERESA SU OPINIOS. NO ME APRENDÍ TODOS LOS NOMBRES DE LOS QUE ME MANDARON LOS REVIEWS, PERO A AQUEL QUE ME DIJO QUE FALTAN ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS SIN CONTESTAR, ESPERA UN POCO. YA LO TENÍA PLANEADO. Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, ESTE ES UN H/HR HASTA LA MUERTE¡¡¡ BYE¡¡¡¡ 


	19. Lo siento

Mini-Herm  
  
Capítulo 19- Lo siento  
  
Harry siguió buscando a Hermione todo el día hasta la tarde. Cuando fue al gran comedor para el almuerzo, Hermione no apareció. Ni siquiera para la hora de la comida... Harry se sentía cada vez peor de lo que se sentía, temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado a Hermione. "Es que te gusta. Es por eso que estás tan preocupado" "¿Quieres dejar eso?" le dijo Harry a Ron. Ahora que Harry había admitido que le gustaba Hermione, Ron no dejaba de molestarlo con comentarios como estos. "Lo vez, te ruborizaste. Ahh, el amor." Dijo suspirando. "¡YA DEJAME EN PAZ¡"le gritó Harry, harto de los comentarios de Ron. "uy, que carácter. Dicen que cuando te enamoras te pones muy sensible." Harry se rindió y siguió buscando a Hermione por todos lados, seguido por Ron que seguía con sus comentarios.  
  
Después de buscar por un par de horas más, Harry se rindió. "¿No vas a ir a comer?" le preguntó Ron, señalando la puerta. "No, ve tú. No tengo hambre..." le dijo Harry tristemente. "Muy bien. Pero... ¿No seguirás buscándola, verdad? Digo... ya son las seis... Y ya buscamos en casi todo el castillo. No creo que esté aquí... digo... ¿te dio alguna pista de donde podría estar?" le preguntó Ron. Harry se puso a pensar en lo que dijo Hermione, buscando algún dato que pudiera decirle en donde estaba... "...Entonces buscaré a alguien que me aprecie..." sonó la voz de Hermione en la cabeza de Harry... "Oh, No" ****  
  
"!MALFOY¡" gritó Harry por los pasillos de las mazmorras. "¿Haz visto a Malfoy? ¿Nadie ha visto a Malfoy?" preguntaba Harry a cada Slytherin que veía, claro que la minoría le contestaba en mal tono, y los demás solo lo miraban con repulsión. "!EH, POTTER. YO LO VI POR EL SEGUNDO PISO. IBA CON UNA GRYFFINDOR¡" Le gritó Malcom Baddock, un pequeño Slytherin de segundo grado (chequen el libro de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego) Harry sintió los celos golpeándole en el estómago. Sin ni siquiera dar las gracias a Malcom, salió corriendo al segundo piso.  
  
Después de correr por todas las escaleras, y de gritarle a varias que no dejaban de jugar con él, moviéndolo de un piso a otro, Harry llegó al segundo piso. Corrió por todos los pasillos pero no los veía. "!HERMIONE¡ ¡MALFOY¡" gritaba constantemente Harry. Después de unos 40 minutos, se cansó y ya iba a darse por vencido cuando escuchó murmullos. Harry se acercó a uno de los salones de donde provenían los sonidos, que más que murmullos eran risitas y gemidos. (er.... pienso subir un poco el PG) Harry abrió lentamente la puerta para ver quien estaba aentro y se quedó con la boca abierta. Draco Malfoy estaba dentro de ese salón besándose con una chica, Harry podía decir que era Hermione porque la corbata de la chica estaba tirada en el suelo, y tenía los colores Rojo y dorado. Harry sintió como si alguien hubiera tomado su saeta de fuego, la hubiera hecho tiras junto con su capa de invisibilidad y tomado el álbum que le dio Hagrid para hacer una enorme fogata en la que Snape podría calentar sus pociones, es decir... Muy enojado. Sintió como se ponía rojo de la furia "!HERMIONE, SUÉLTALA MALFOY¡" gritó Harry mientras tomaba a Malfoy fuertemente del brazo y lo arrojaba al suelo.  
  
Malfoy cayó con un sonido sordo en el suelo, con sus mejillas muy ruborizadas y el cabello despeinado. Harry se volvió a ver a Hermione... solo que esta chica... bueno... no era Hermione. "¿¡GINNY¡?" Preguntó Harry, "Yo no sabía... yo no... ¿Ginny?" Balbuceó Harry al verla. "Sí, Ginny. ¿Qué te pasa Potter? Ya 65te dije que no te quería bajar a tu novia..." dijo Malfoy limpiándose el labio, (Harry no se había dado cuenta de qué tan fuerte le pegó porque tenía el labio hinchado y rojo... eh... no olvídenlo... es lápiz labial de Ginny) "Además, ¿por qué me estaría besando con una niña de 5 años?.. piensa un poco Potter." "Draco, Harry se ve preocupado, no lo molestes..." le regañó Ginny. Droco frunció el entrecejo, y se volvió obstinadamente. Ginny dio un suspiro y se volvió hacia Harry, "¿Buscabas a Hermione? ¿Se perdió de nuevo?" le preguntó. "Sí..." dijo Harry recordando cómo se sentía. De repente se sintió peor que nunca... aunque creía que Hermione estaba con Malfoy, por lo menos sabía donde estaba, o creía saber. Ahora se había quedado sin ideas. Harry salió del salón, dejando a Ginny y a Draco solos de nuevo, y se dirigió cabizbajo a la Torre de Gyffindor. ****  
  
Harry se echó a su cama, rendido del día que tuvo. El sol comenzaba a esconderse detrás de los montes, como pudo ver Harry, y Hermione todavía no aparecía. "No debiste gritarle eso desde un principio." Le dijo una voz. Ron había entrado en la habitación. "Esta no es forma de pasar tu navidad, ¿sabes?, debiste de ser más cuidadoso con lo que le decías. ¿Ahora, cómo le vas a decir que te gusta si ella no quiere ni verte?" le dijo Ron. "Cállate" murmuró Harry, con la cabeza en la almohada, haciendo que apenas sonara su voz, "Tu la has llamado cosas peores y nunca te había hecho esto." "Pero yo nunca le dije que no la quería" le dijo Ron en voz baja.  
  
Harry se volvió a ver a Ron. Notó algo extraño en él. "Ron..." le preguntó Harry viéndolo fijamente, "¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu mejilla?" Ron puso una cara de duda, y corrió a verse en el espejo. Al verse se sonrojó y trató de quitarse esa mancha rosada de la mejilla. "¿Es eso labial?" le preguntó Harry suspicazmente. "Er.. no... no... ¿cómo crees?" le dijo Ron muy nervioso, todavía frotándose la mejilla con las manos. Harry se levantó y lo vio de cerca. "Sí es. Ron... sabes, apuesto que fue Lavender." Le dijo Harry riéndose de lo rojo que se ponía Ron. Harry se rió aún más. "Este... bueno... es que.. ella... me quiso agradecer... pues... su regalo.... y pues... me besó... pero solo la mejilla..." balbuceó Ron. Harry sonrió por primera vez en el día, "Ahhhh, Ron. Te pusiste rojo. Eso quiere decir que ella te gusta" le dijo maliciosamente. "No es verdad" le repuso Ron. "Mira, te ruborizaste más" le dijo Harry riéndose. "¿Te estás vengando por lo de Hermione verdad?" le preguntó Ron. "Ajá" contestó Harry. "De acuerdo, ya que tu lo confesaste.. yo también lo haré..." aquí Ron dio un gran suspiro y luego continuó... "A mí.... bueno... yo... bueno... er..." "!YA DILO¡" "¡ME GUSTA LAVENDER¡" gritó por fin Ron. Harry comenzó a reírse, "Lo vez, no fue tan difícil." Le dijo a Ron.  
  
Harry se echó de nuevo en su cama, y tomó la carta de Hermione. La leía una y otra y otra vez... Ya se la sabía de memoria pero todavía la leía... veía cada detalle de ella, los dibujos... las estrellas... "Como le gustan las estrellas a Hermione," pensó Harry. De repente se le ocurrió algo, "¡Estrellas¡" dijo en voz alta, "¿Eh?" preguntó Ron, torpemente... "Estrellas, a Hermione le gustan las estrellas..." Ron se quedó pensando un momento y después de mucho meditar dijo "¿Y?" "El único lugar donde se pueden ver las estrellas es en el Observatorio de Astrología" le dijo Harry emocionado. Harry corrió fuera de la habitación, dejando un medio confundido Ron detrás, se puso su abrigo, ya que era de noche e invierno, y salió a toda prisa por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.  
  
Harry corrió por las escaleras... Solo estaba un par de pisos abajo, y nunca se le ocurrió. Se hundió en el tercer escalón, ya que tenía tanta prisa por llegar que se olvidó que ese escalón era falso. Sacó el pie rápidamente y continuó corriendo. Llegó a la puerta de la torre. Era muy oscura y muy fría. Harry se arropó fuertemente con su abrigo, y entró en la torre. Dentro todo estaba tan oscuro que apenas se veía algo. El gran telescopio negro ocupaba la mayor parte de la sala. Al darle vuelta al telescopio, Harry vio una tenue luz de una ventana. En la ventana, estaba sentada Hermione, con su abrigo puesto, abrazando a los puffskein contra sí.  
  
Harry se acercó lentamente. No quería que Hermione lo viera y corriera otra vez. Harry podía decir que Hermione tenía mucho frío. Ella seguía viendo hacia la ventana, viendo nevar fuera, y como el sol, solo dejaba ver unos tenues rayos de luz sobre las altas montañas.  
  
"Hola..." dijo Harry en voz baja. Hermione no contestó, sino que escondió la cabeza, negando verlo. Harry sintió un dolor en el pecho. "Hermione, por favor..." le suplicó Harry, pero ella seguía en la misma posición, solo que esta vez había comenzado a llorar en silencio, aunque no muy en silencio porque Harry podía escuchar los pequeños sollozos que producía Hermione. Harry miró a los Puffskein, los dos lo estaban mirando con repulsión. A Harry le llamó la atención que a los Puffskein no les molestaba que Hermione los cargara aunque ya hubiera recuperado sus 15 años, tal vez era porque Hermione seguía siendo tan inocente y tierna como cuando era niña.  
  
Harry colocó una mano en su hombro. Sintió como temblaba. "¿Tienes frío?" le preguntó, Harry quería golpearse a sí mismo, "Qué pregunta más estúpida... Claro que tiene frío, tonto. Eso no es lo que se supone que debes decir, debes decir lo siento, o perdón... o algo así, no algo como ¿tienes frío? ¿Qué no ves que está temblando? Claro que tiene frío, y por tu culpa." Le gritó su conciencia dentro de su cabeza.  
  
Hermione se volvió lentamente hasta mirarlo. Tenía los ojos muy rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. "Creí que no te importaba lo que me pasaba..." le dijo Hermione fríamente. Harry se quedó sin palabra. "Esto... yo no quería... Hermione.. por favor... yo quería.. Disculparme.. Por... este..." decía Harry sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Eso fue lo que dijiste... ¿Sabes? Aún recuerdo cuando me decías cuanto me querías cuando tenía cinco años. Y yo de tonta creyéndote... ¿Sabes qué Harry?... No tienes ni idea de... arghh... no sé ni para que me molesto" dijo Hermione todavía sollozando. Harry la miró por un segundo. Vio sus ropas... "¿Solo llevas puesto la camisa de mi pijama? ¿Estás loca? Podría darte un resfriado tremendo" le dijo Harry preocupado. "Tengo mi abrigo.. .además, ¿Y a ti qué más te da?" le dijo Hermione. "No empieces Hermione. Te he estado buscando por todo Hogwarts creyendo que por mi culpa te pasaría algo. Me prometí que jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie te lastimase, incluyéndome a mí. Así que o dejas que te de mi abrigo o te obligo a ponértelo" le dijo Harry duramente. Hermione lo miró con grandes ojos. Harry se quitó el abrigo, quedando solo en el uniforme y colocó el abrigo en los hombros de Hermione sin esperar una respuesta de ella. "Harry..." empezó Hermione, "No" la interrumpió Harry, "Ahora me vas a dejar hablar a mí." Le dijo duramente. Hermione cerró su boca. "Muy bien. Vine a disculparme por lo que te dije. Dije que yo iba a hablar, así que cierra la boca. Mentí sobre lo que dije en la habitación. Te quiero Hermione, y como no tienes idea. Eres mi mejor amiga y jamás vas a dejar de serlo. Sin importar que chica me guste o si estoy ocupado, jamás voy a permitir que algo te dañe de nuevo. Jamás me perdonaré por lo que te hice, pero puedo vivir con eso... pero no puedo vivir sin tu perdón Hermione, así que por favor... ¿Me disculpas por ser un patán?" le dijo Harry. Hermione sonrió un poco "Un enorme patán" le corrigió. Harry sonrió también, "Un enorme patán" repitió él. Hermione se volvió obstinadamente. Dejando a los puffskein en el suelo y cruzando los brazos... "No sé... deja pienso un poco..." le dijo a Harry revisándose las uñas. Después se rió al ver la cara aterrada de Harry, "Claro que te perdono, gran patán." Le dijo. Harry sintió que el gran peso que sentía en el pecho se hacía cada vez más ligero hasta que desapareció por completo... "¿Amigos?" le preguntó Harry. Hermione sonrió de nuevo. A Harry le pareció que era la sonrisa más bella de todas las que había visto. "Amigos" afirmó Hermione.  
  
Después bajaron juntos hasta la torre de Gryffindor, mano a mano, charlando de los últimos cinco meses. Harry se reía cada que Hermione decía, "Eso es muy embarazoso" cada que Harry le contaba alguna de las travesuras que ella hizo cuando niña. Aunque Hermione recordaba unas cosas, no recordaba todo de lo que hizo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común, estaba vacía excepto por Ron que los estaba esperando en el gran sofá rojo, frente al fuego. Cuando los vio tomados de las manos, sonrió tontamente, "Ahhh, con que ya bien contentos ¿No?" decía. A Harry le entro pánico. Ron creía que Harry le había dicho a Hermione lo que sentía por ella. "Por favor... que no lo arruine" suplicó Harry mentalmente. "¿Harry?" decía Ron. Harry estaba completamente rojo. Hermione los miraba confusa. "¿Sí?" se atrevió a preguntar Harry. "¿No le vas a dar un beso?" le dijo Ron con sonrisa malévola. Hermione se sonrojó. "¿Ron, que...?" preguntó Hermione. Harry hubiera podido matar a Ron ahí mismo si Hermione no hubiera estado presente. Harry le dio la mirada de 'metiste la pata' a Ron. Ron pareció captar. "Ahhh, pues.. ya saben.. el.. beso de.. amigos claro..." dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, tratando de actuar, para lo cual Ron era muuuuuuuuy malo. Hermione sonrió y se acercó a Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla, "Buenas noches, Harry." Le murmuró Hermione, y después se acercó a Ron y le dio un beso a él también en la mejilla. "Buenas noches, Ron" le dijo. "Buenas noches Herm" le dijo Ron, sonriendo. Y Hermione subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de chicas. "Ron..." dijo Harry en la voz más tranquila que pudo. "¿Sí?" le preguntó Ron, "Huye" le advirtió Harry, y justo en ese momento Ron comenzó a correr con un muy furioso Harry por detrás. Aunque Harry estaba muy avergonzado por lo que había hecho o más bien dicho Ron, estaba también muy feliz, porque Hermione lo había perdonado. Ahora solo tendría que decirle como se sentía. "Supongo que es más difícil de lo que parece" pensó Harry. 


	20. El momento Perfecto

Mini-Herm  
  
Capítulo 20- El momento perfecto  
  
"Auch... me duele mucho" "Vamos Ron, no te golpee tan fuerte" "¡¿Que no me golpeaste tan fuerte?¡ ¡Tengo el ojo morado¡" Harry y Ron se encontraban en la sala común, mientras Hermione revisaba el ojo de Ron. "Aún no lo entiendo Harry, ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?" le preguntó Hermione a Harry. Harry se ruborizó, "Ahh, este... bueno... yo..." balbuceó Harry sin saber qué decir, "Es que metí la pata con algo" contestó Ron por Harry, notando lo nervioso que se ponía. Hermione todavía tenía la cara de duda, "¿Qué hicicste?" le preguntó. "Nada" contestó Harry muy rápido. Hermione los miró son sospecha. "¿Tiene algo que ver conmigo?" les preguntó. "No... como crees." Contestó Ron poniendo la cara más inocente que pudo. Hermione pasó su mirada a Harry. "¿Harry?" dijo. "Er... bueno.. no.. para nada... tiene que ver con..." balbuceó Harry de nuevo, últimamente hacía mucho esto cuando estaba frente a Hermione, pero Ron lo interrumpió. "Tiene que ver una chica que le gusta a Harry, ¿sí?" le dijo como si no fuera algo de mucha importancia. Hermione mostró una cara neutral. "Ah. Bueno. Ron mejor le digo a Lavender que te atienda. Ella es buena para los hechizos curativos." Dijo y salió de la sala común diciendo "Me voy a la biblioteca. Tengo que ponerme al día. Perdí prácticamente todo el semestre." Y salió por el retrato de la señora Gorda. Los dos se quedaron viendo donde había estado un rato Hermione. "Idiota" le dijo Harry a Ron. "¿Qué?" preguntó Ron. "Ahora va a pensar que me gusta alguien más. Si de por sí se enfadó mucho con lo de pociones cuando le dije que fue porque me distraje con Cho, y ahora esto. Va a pensar que soy un pervertido o algo así."le dijo muy rápido y en voz muy alta haciendo que muchas personas los miraran. "Tranquilo" le dijo Ron en una voz mucho más baja que Harry. "¿Viste como se puso celosa? Esto está funcionando" continuó Ron emocionado. Harry dudó un momento. Él no había notado cambio alguno en la actitud de Hermione. "Si tu lo dices..." murmuró Harry.  
  
"!RON¡ ¿Qué te pasó en tu ojo?" le preguntó Lavender que recién había entrado a la sala común. "¿Te duele mucho?" le preguntó a Ron, sentándose frente a él. "Oh, no es nada. No duele mucho." Dijo Ron ruborizándose. Harry volteo los ojos. "Hace un minuto te estabas quejando de lo mucho que te dolía." Murmuró Harry. Ron le lanzó una mirada asesina. "¿Qué te solía? " preguntó Lavender más preocupada. "No es nada. En serio." Le aseguró Ron. "Oooohhhh, eres tan valiente" le dijo Lavender en tono soñador. Harry se sentía asqueado ya. "Me voy a hacer tarea... No he podido hacer nada por cuidar a Hermione." Anunció Harry levantándose. "¿Vas a la biblioteca?" le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa pícara. Harry se ruborizó. "Voy a hacer tarea" le dijo Harry. "Ajá" dijo Ron en tono sarcástico. "Cuídalo bien, Lavender... No queremos que tenga otro ojo morado" le dijo Harry a Lavender. Ron se rio. "No voy dejar que me golpees de nuevo, Potter" le dijo Ron advirtiéndole entono juguetón. "¿Tú lo golpeaste?" le preguntó Lavender a Harry costernada. "Este..." dijo Harry. "No puedo creerlo. Es tu mejor amigo, Harry Potter. No tienes derecho a hacerle esto. No sé que te hizo, Harry, pero si se supone que eres su amigo o deberías hacerle estas cosas. Ese comportamniento es de un rufían cuyo..." Lavender siguió y siguió hablando. Harry solo asentía luciendo muy apenado. Miró por encima del hombro de Lavender y vio a Ron, riéndose de Harry. "¿Verdad? Ronnie" le dijo Lavender a Ron volviéndose hacia él. El rostro de burla de Ron se volvió de total inocencia. "Sí, totalmente" le dijo Ron asintiendo. "¿Ronnie?" preguntó Harry riéndose. Ron se puso rojo y Lavender sonrió. "Ahhh, es que le queda un sobrenombre taaaaaan tierno, así como él." Dijo Lavender poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Ron, haciendo que Ron se volviera aún más rojo. Harry volteo los ojos. "Ya me voy" anunció y salió por el retrato...  
  
******  
  
"¿Hermione?" Harry había llegado a la biblioteca con todos sus libros en los brazos. Había buscado por todas partes a Hermione, y una vez que la había encontrado, trataba de actuar como si fuera un encuentro totalmente inocente. "Vaya, ¿qué haces aquí? Que coincidencia" le dijo Harry a Hermione. Hermione sin mirar a Harry sobre su libro le contestó "Les dije que iba a estudiar. Si no te molesta Harry, estoy muy ocupada, y no puedo hablar ahora." Harry se sintió algo mal por esto. "Er... no... yo solo me iba a sentar a hacer tarea.. pero si te molesto será mejor que..." "Ah, no. Lo siento. Creí que querías librarte del coqueteo de Lavender con Ron y que por eso me buscabas. Claro que tú no harías eso." Le dijo Hermione ya mirándolo. Harry se sintió un poco culpable. "No, para nada" le dijo. Y se pusieron a trabajar en silencio.  
  
Después de un rato, Harry sintió que era el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía. "Hermione... ¿podría preguntarte algo...?" le dijo Harry armándose de valor. "Seguro, ¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó Hermione sin mirarlo, ella seguía estudiando su libro de Hechizos, 5 nivel. "Este... yo solo quería decirte que si tú podrías... que si tu querías... este..." dijo Harry. Sentía que su corazón iba a estallar en su pecho. "¿Qué si yo quisiera qué?" le preguntó Hermione mirándolo. "Que si te gustaría...." dijo Harry sin terminar. No sabía como pedírselo. "Que si te gustaría ser mi novia" pensó Harry, "Vamos, díselo. Tan simple como eso. Díselo" pensaba Harry. Pero por alguna razón las palabras no querían salir. Hermione lo miraba esperando su pregunta, después de un rato de silencio preguntó, "¿Sí....?" "Que si... me... ayudabas con Pociones" dijo Harry, pateándose a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde. ¿Cómo tenía suficiente valor para enfrentarse al mago más tenebroso de la historia, y no tenía el valor suficiente para declararse a una chica? Hermione se rió un poco. "Sí que eres extraño. ¿Te daba pena preguntarme?" le preguntó a Harry. "Es que... estás tan ocupada que... pensé que me dirías que no..." le mintió Harry. Hermione se rió. "Por supuesto que no me molesta" le dijo, "¿Con cual poción tienes problemas?" le preguntó. "Con la de invisibilidad" le dijo Harry, sin saber que metía la pata. "Ah" le dijo Hermione de mala gana, "Con la que me transformaste en una niña ¿No? ¿Muy ocupado viendo a Chang para fijarte cómo se hacía?" Harry sintió que se ponía rojo. No se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, simplemente dijo la primera poción de la lista de las que aprendieron este semestre. "Hermione, lo siento mucho.. Tu sabes que yo nunca quise... perdóname" le dijo Harry en voz baja. Hermione lo miró por un tiempo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. "Primero tienes que calentar los tubérculos de Flubopus, si no, te va a quedar espumosa" le dijo Hermione muy seria. Harry comenzó a escribir todo lo que decía en sus notas de Pociones. Sin duda no tenía muchas de esa poción y él podía decir que Hermione había notado eso. Hermione siguió diciéndole todas las indicaciones necesarias. "... y por fin solo la calientas dos horas a fuego alto." Terminó Hermione. "...Ajá. Listo" dijo Harry poniendo punto final. Hermione no dijo nada, solo volvió a su libro de hechizos. Harry se quedó mirándola por mucho tiempo. No sabía por qué Hermione actuaba así. No parecía recordar nada de las duchas ni de los cambios de ropa, para suerte de Harry. Hermione parecía muy molesta por algo. Harry ya se había disculpado con ella, pero eso al parecer no era suficiente. No sabía que hacer. Realmente tenía que decirle cuanto la quería, lo mucho que le gustaba, pero no conseguía armar el valor. "Ahora o nunca" se dijo a sí mismo Harry. "Hermione..." la llamó Harry. "¿Uh?" contestó Hermione, quitando la vista de su libro y posando sus grandes ojos sobre Harry. Como le gustaban esos ojos a Harry. "Hermione, yo quería decirte que yo te..." "Hermione, ¿podrías ayudarme con Transformaciones?" preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Draco Malfoy se había acercado a los dos y había interrumpido a Harry. Harry sintió ganas de matarlo en ese instante. "Seguro, Draco. Solo espera a que Harry me diga lo que me quería decir." Ambos voltearon a ver a Harry. De verdad quería decirle a Hermione cómo se sentía, pero frente a Malfoy. "No es importante Hermione." Le dijo Harry. "¿Seguro?" le preguntó Hermione. "Seguro" le afirmó Harry, entonces Malfoy tomó el asiento al lado de Hermione, y comenzó a hacerle preguntas de cómo transformar plumas comunes en aves reales. 'Tal vez tenga que planear algo...' pensó Harry. ****  
  
  
  
Esa noche, Hermione estaba estudiando en su habitación. "Realmente no ha parado en lo absoluto. Deberías hacer algo. Tú eres el enamorado." Le decía Ron a Harry, mientras ambos la espiaban por la puerta de la habitación de chicas. "Shhh, te puede oír. Y no sé que hacer... Cada que trato de hablar con ella, me dice que está muy ocupada y que no tiene tiempo de nada más que estudiar, "Tal vez estudiar no sea divertido Harry, pero aprender es necesario para crecer"" le imitó Harry a Hermione. "Pues yo no sé. Pero a como van las cosas nunca le vas a decir nada." Le dijo Ron en voz baja. Ambos estaban murmurando muy bajo para que Hermione no los escuchara. "Sí le voy a decir Ron. Solo espero el momento perfecto." Le dijo Harry.  
  
"El momento perfecto... patrañas. Yo le dije a Lavender cuando ella salía del servicio. Después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que dijo Ron se puso muy rojo. "¿Qué le dijiste qué?" le preguntó Harry impresionado. "Bueno... es que yo... le dije que me gustaba... y pues ella... me dijo que también le gustaba..." balbuceó Ron. "Felicidades, Ron. ¿Y ya son pareja?" le preguntó Harry muy emocionado. "Er... la verdad no sé. Entré en pánico y salí corriendo." Le dijo Ron algo avergonzado. Harry lo miró con lástima. "Eres único, amigo." Le dijo. "Bueno, por lo menos yo sí se lo dije, no que tú...." le contestó Ron de mala gana. "Yo espero el momento perfecto" le dijo Harry. "Sí, como no. Lo que pasa es que te da miedo." Le dijo Ron.  
  
"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó una voz. Hermione ya se habíadado cuenta de que estaban en la puerta por todo lo que discutían. "Este..." dijo Harry sin saber qué decir. ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora que lo atrapó espiándola? Se volvió a ver a Ron, pero este ya había desaparecido. Seguramente huyó, pensó Harry "...Yo... estaba un poco preocupado porque... bueno... porque no has dejado de estudiar desde hace mucho... y pues... no has ido a comer nada... y yo creí que algo malo te estaba pasando" le dijo Harry mirando el suelo. Hermione le sonrió. "Estoy bien Harry, en serio. No te preocupes por mí." Le dijo y se volvió para seguir estudiando. Harry se quedó mirándola por un momento. Hermione notó esto, porque se volvió a verlo ella también. Se quedaron así durante un rato. "¿Me quieres ayudar con Hechizos Harry? No capto el movimiento del hechizo pulverizador." Le preguntó Hermione. "Ajá" le dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se quedaron estudiando toda la noche. Riendo y bromeando a ratos. Harry narrándole historias de cuando era pequeña, y Hermione de vez en cuando se avergonzaba. "Ugh... que vergüenza. Harry te prometo que te compro un regalo de Navidad la proxima vez que vayamos a Hogsmeade. Una carta con dibujitos... sin duda tenía 5 años. Solía darle eso a mis padres." Dijo Hermione cuando escuchó lo que le había dado a Harry de Navidad. "No necesito un regalo Hermione. Con tenerte aquí es el mejor regalo que pudiera tener" le dijo Harry. Hermione se sonrojó. Se quedaor callados durante un minuto. "¿Eso quiere decir que mí tampoco me comprarás un regalo?" preguntó una voz en la puerta. Ambos se volvieron. Ron había estado espiándolos desde la puerta desde quién sabe cuando. "¡RON!" gritó Hermione lanzándole uno de los libros del escritorio, que Ron atrapó fácilmente. "Ñaaaa" le sacó la lengua Ron a Hermione. Hermione se levantó y comenzó a perseguir a Ron por todo el lugar. "Ah, sí. Hermione ha vuelto..." se dijo Harry a sí mismo...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YA¡¡¡¡ ¿LES GUSTÓ ESTE CHAPTER??? ¿NO? MANDEN REVIEW¡¡¡¡ 


	21. Practicando

Mini-Herm  
  
Capítulo 21- Practicando  
  
"Oooooouch... ¿Por qué les encanta golpearme?" " Porque siempre nos estás causando problemas." La noche anterior, Hermione había perseguido a Ron igual que como había hecho Harry, solo que Hermione no lo golpeo en el ojo, sino en la nariz. Pero todo fue un accidente. Cuando Hermione perseguía a Ron por las escaleras, ella tropezó y cayó sobre él, empujándolo también, haciendo que se tropezara con uno de los sillones rojos y se diera en el rostro con el suelo, rompiéndose la nariz. Lavender curaba la nariz de Ron de nuevo. "Mi pobre, pobre Ronnie... Estos chicos abusan de ti. No es saludable tener amistad con ellos." Le decía Lavender a Ron, mientras quitaba la sangre de su rostro con la varita. "Sí , lo sé. Son una mala influencia para mí." Le dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione y a Harry despectivamente. Hermione volteo los ojos. "Ah, por favor. Acabo de desayunar..." dijo Hermione haciendo cara de asco. Harry se rió. "Me voy a la biblioteca... todavía tengo mucho que estudiar. No tengo tiempo para nada." Añadió Hermione y salió por el retrato "¡Te acompaño!" le gritó Harry corriendo detrás de ella.  
  
Después de mucho correr, la alcanzó por el pasillo. "Harry... Creí que ya habías terminado tu tarea..." le dijo Hermione. Harry se puso rojo, eso era cierto... pero solo quería estar con ella. "Este... sí... pero no quería quedarme a ver a Lavender hacerle cariños a su "Ronnie"" le dijo Harry, quitándole los libros del brazo a Hermione para cargarlos él. "Gracias" le contestó ella sonriendo. De repente, Hermione se rió "Espero que mi futuro novio nunca sea tan cursi como Ron. Imagínate." Le comentó riéndose. Harry se rió también. "Tal vez no te pareciera tan cursi si te lo dijeran a ti" le dijo Harry. Hermione miró a Harry con grandes ojos, "Oh, Harry, amor mío. Eres un ángel. Un tesoro. Lo más hermoso que ha pisado la tierra" le dijo poéticamente Hermione bromeando. Aunque Harry sabia que era una broma de Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, pero trató de olvidarlo y siguió con el juego, "Hermione, querida. Ni todas las flores del planeta se comparan contigo. Eres tan hermosa que estoy seguro que eres Afrodita encarnada" le contestó Harry en tono melodramático al igual que Hermione había hecho y comenzó a reírse de la expresión de asco que ponía Hermione. "No creo que me guste que me digan esas cosas. Me siento extraña con oírlas... digo... ¿quién podría decir esas cosas, especialmente sobre mí?" dijo Hermione mientras continuaban con su camino hacia la biblioteca. Harry se detuvo en seco. "¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó a la chica, quien también se detuvo al ver que Harry se había detenido. "Pues... tú sabes... No podemos decir que soy la chica más hermosa del lugar..." le dijo Hermione, hablando como si Harry hubiera preguntado ¿De qué color es el cielo?. "Realmente no piensas eso" le dijo Harry. Hermione lo miró con la misma mirada que antes. "Por supuesto que sí Harry. Yo ya lo admití, y está bien. No puedo hacer mucho con mi apariencia... pero, soy muy inteligente... Así que aunque en el amor me valla pésimo... por lo menos voy a tener un gran trabajo." Le dijo a Harry.  
  
Harry seguía viéndola como si estuviera diciendo que Snape era ardiente. ( .... no pregunten...) "¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione, al ver la cara que ponía. "Hermione, no puedo creer que digas eso..." le dijo Harry. "¿Por qué? Es la verdad..." le dijo Hermione. "Claro que no." Le contestó Harry. Hermione lo miró a los ojos sorprendida. "¿No lo es?" le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "Por supuesto que no. Eres una de las chicas más hermosas que conozco. Y conozco a muchas" le dijo Harry. Hermione puso una cara de indignación, Harry no sabía cuál había sido su error. "Pero no soy igual de bonita que Chang." Le dijo dándole la espalda y continuó caminando. "Por supuesto que no." Le dijo Harry, caminando junto con ella. Hermione bajó la cabeza con los ojos muy tristes. "Eres mucho más bonita que ella" añadió Harry. Hermione volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa, "¿En serio?" le preguntó. "Claro" le dijo Harry, "¿Has visto como se viste? Tú misma lo dijiste cuando tenías cinco años. Parece una zorra." Hermione se detuvo en seco. "¿Zorra? ¿Yo dije eso?" le preguntó. Harry se rió. Era seguro que Hermione no acostumbraba tal lenguaje. "Lo escuchaste de Lavender. Cuando yo iba a tener mi cita con Cho..." le dijo Harry. "¿Tuviste una cita con Cho?" preguntó Hermione sin mirarlo. Él también evitaba su mirada. "Este... sí" le dijo algo nervioso. "Ah" le dijo Hermione. Continuaron caminando en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca Hermione le dijo a Harry, "Voy a estar algo ocupada, así que no quiero que me interrumpas" y entró a la biblioteca, dejándola un muy confundido Harry en la puerta, "¿Y ahora que hice?" Se preguntó Harry, mientras veía a Hermione sentarse en una de las puertas esperándolo. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que aún tenía los libros de Hermione en sus brazos. Fue hacia ella y los dejó en su mesa. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" le preguntó Harry a Hermione cuando le dejó los libros en la mesa, "Ahora no, Harry. Estoy muy ocupada" le contestó ella sin mirarlo, y abriendo uno de los enormes libros que Harry había dejado en la mesa. "Es importante" le dijo él. "Lo siento..." le dijo Hermione. Harry se quedó mirándola un tiempo. Realmente se veía enfadada, pero Harry no sabía por qué. "Mujeres" pensó. "¿Puedes hablar esta noche?" le preguntó Harry. "¿Cuál es el apuro?" le preguntó Hermione. "Es muy importante" le dijo Harry, muy serio. Harry la vio durante un rato, igual que ella lo miró a él en los ojos. "De acuerdo" le dijo ella por fin. "¿Cuándo?" le preguntó Harry. "Hoy en la noche, en la sala común... ¿está bien a las diez?" le dijo Hermione volviendo a su libro. "De acuerdo, a las diez" le dijo Harry ya muy sonriente, y salió de la biblioteca. Tal vez hoy en la noche podría decírselo. *************  
  
"Hermione, me gustas mucho." "Tú también me gusta mucho Harry" "Que bueno saberlo" "Sí amorcito, precioso" "Er... sí... Este... ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?" "Ah, Harry hace siglos que quería que me lo pidieras. Claro que sí, guapo. Ahora un beso mi galán. Mua, mua, mua" "YA BASTA RON, QUITATE DE ENCIMA" Ron estaba 'ayudando' a Harry a practicar lo que diría esta noche. "¿Después de todo lo que te he ayudado con Hermione y ni un besito para agradecer, que mal amigo" le dijo Ron, en tono ofendido muy exagerado. "Ya cállate. No es gracioso. Y tampoco es para que te burles. Esto es serio" le decía Harry. Habían intentado ya tres veces diferentes y Ron seguía sacando bromas de esto. "Y nadie lo toma más en serio que yo. Ahora pudiera estar pasando tiempo de calidad con Lavender en lugar de estar aquí contigo" le contestó Ron dándose aires. "Numero uno, para ti 'tiempo de calidad' es irse a encerrar a un closet para besarse durante dos horas, y segundo, no puedes porque Lavender se fue con Pavarti. No me hables de amistad. No tenías otra cosa que hacer." Le dijo Harry. "Claro que tenía otra cosa que hacer. Por si no lo sabías Harry, aún no tengo ni una tarea hecha. Deberías agradecerme que estoy aquí ayudándote como buen amigo, en lugar de hacer mis deberes. Soy un amigo responsable." Le dijo Ron. Harry lo miró despectivamente, "Vas a hacerla el domingo antes de entrara a clases como todos los años, y lo sabes Ron. Así que no tienes otra cosa que hacer" le dijo Harry. "Cierto..." dijo Ron. "Bueno, una vez más. ¿No crees que deberías arreglarle un poco? Ya sabes, ponerle piropos y esas cosas." Le preguntó Ron. Harry sonrió. "No, a Hermione no le gustan esas cosas. Le gustan las personas directas. Así que así se lo diré. Directamente." Le dijo. "Muy bien, Don Juan. Es tu chica" le dijo Ron. "Muy bien. ¿Practicamos otra vez?" le preguntó Harry. "De acuerdo" contestó Ron.  
  
"Tú me gustas mucho... y este... er..." "Vamos amor mío, tú puedes decirme lo que sea" le contestó Ron, burlándose de nuevo, Harry ignoró esto. "Me gustas mucho, y estaba pensando, que si yo te gusto también... pues... podríamos salir juntos..." "Ah, eso me encantaría, tesoro." Le dijo Ron otra vez.  
  
"Este... perdón por interrumpir" dijo una voz. Los dos muchachos voltearon rápidamente con una cara de horror en el rostro. Hermione había entrado a la sala común, y tenía una cara de completo horror mezclado con asco. Los dos muchachos se pusieron rojos. "No es lo que parece" le dijo Harry, "Tú sabes que jamás haría algo así. Digo... ¡es Ron¡" "!!!!Oye¡¡¡¡" Re clamó Ron, "Yo pienso que soy muy atractivo" añadió Ron. "Es porque nunca te has visto en un espejo" le contestó Harry de mala gana. Hermione se empezó a reír. "Muy bien, muy bien. Les creo. ¿Pero que era todo esto?" les preguntó Hermione, todavía tratando de contener la risa. "Harry trata de practicar para declarar su amor a mmnnnhhppphhggg" dijo Ron antes de que Harry le tapara la boca con la mano, para que no terminara la oración. "¿Declarar su amor? ¿A quién?" preguntó Hermione asombrada. Harry se puso más rojo aún. "Este... bueno... yo... er..." balbuceó Harry. Hermione los miraba esperando una respuesta. "A... una chica" dijo Ron. ¿Qué no se le pudo ocurrir nada mejor que decir?, pensó Harry. "Creo que eso es obvio Ron. Aunque por la manera en que estaban actuando, cualquiera pensaría lo contrario." Dijo Hermione. "¿Y bien? ¿A quién?" preguntó la chica de nuevo. Harry no encontraba qué decir. Después Ron abrió la boca para contestar, "Por favor que no diga Cho Chang, por favor que no diga Cho Chang" suplicó Harry mentalmente. "Cho Chang" dijo Ron, y después guiñó un ojo a Harry. "Ah, bueno. Me voy a la cama por un rato. Estoy cansada." Dijo Hermione. Hermione subió las escaleras. Harry la siguió esperando aclarar todo el asunto. "Hermione, espera" le dijo cuando por fin la alcanzó, frente a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas. "No Harry. Está bien. En serio. Si ella te gusta es tu decisión, pero recuerda que ahora está en el reformatorio. Creí que te importaba más como para por lo menos dejar de pensar en ella por lo que me hizo. Sí, Harry. Recuerdo lo que me hizo, y déjame decirte que yo nunca la perdonaré. Pero igual, a ti no te importa, ¿No? Ya me lo habías dicho." Le dijo Hermione muy rápido, sin dejarlo hablar, y después se metió a la habitación, azotando la puerta y golpeando a Harry en el rostro al hacerlo. "Oooouch" se quejó Harry, frotándose la nariz. "¿AÚN ME VERÁS ESTA NOCHE?" preguntó Harry, gritando para que Hermione lo escuchara al otro lado de la puerta. "¡COMO SEA¡" le gritó de regreso Hermione. "¡LO TOMARÉ COMO UN SÍ¡" le contestó Harry, algo ilusionado y fue a sentarse con Ron de nuevo. Tendría que practicar un poco más antes de hacerlo en persona. "¿Harry?" preguntó Ron una vez que Harry se sentó en el sofá, "¿Sí?" Le preguntó Harry, "¿La prefieres a ella verdad?" le dijo Ron con una cara de completa angustia. "¡DEJA DE FASTIDIAR¡" le gritó Harry  
  
  
  
¿QUÉ LES PARECE? NO... RON NO ES GAY¡¡¡¡ NO SÉ POR QUÉ TODOS ME DICEN QUE DETESTAN A RON EN MI FIC, A MÍ EN LO PERSONAL ME PARECE MUY GRACIOSO... BUENO... ES CUESTIÓN DE GUSTOS... LAMENTO INFORMAR QUE YA NO HABRÁ NUEVOS CAPÍTULOS HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA YA QUE ME IRÉ DE VACACIONES A OTRA CIUDAD Y A DONDE VOY NO HAY COMPUTADORA... BUAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡ ESPERO QUE ME ESPEREN Y LES DECEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS...¡¡¡¡ 


	22. Los secretos de Hermione

Mini-Herm  
  
Capítulo 22- Los secretos de Hermione  
  
"Hermione, por favor. Abre la puerta. Anda. Hermione, abre." Harry suplicaba en la puerta de la habitación de chicas. Hermione no había salido en toda la tarde, y ahora que Harry sabía exactamente qué decirle, quería que se presentara por la noche. Harry estubo pasando durante toda la tarde por la entrada tratando de atrapar a Hermione mientras ella saliera, pero al ver que eso no daba resultado comenzó a tocarle desesperada. "Hermione por favor... mira. Lo siento. No es verdad lo que dijo Ron. Y solo... es que... Argh. Hermione por favor abre la puerta. Entiendo que estés molesta pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo. Por favor." Harry seguía suplicando por el otro lado de la puerta "¿Harry?" dijo la voz de Hermione. "Hermione, abre la puerta por favor. Necesito hablar contigo." "Er... no creo poder hacer eso..." "¿Estas encerrada?" "Er, no exactamente" "Retrocede. Voy a derribar la puerta" "Harry, no es necesario, en serio"  
  
POM, Harry se lanzó contra la puerta, pero realmente él no es muy fuerte, así que básicamente rebotó en la puerta y cayó de espaldas. "AAAOOOOUUUCCCHHH" se quejó frotándose la cabeza. Hermione se asomó para verlo. "Iba a decir que no estaba dentro de la habitación." Le dijo ella, sonriendo. Harry se sentía muy estúpido ahora. Le había estado dando la espalda a Hermione todo el tiempo. "Ah, bueno... entonces... yo... creo... que me voy.. si eso. Este... ¿Vas a venir a hablar conmigo hoy por la noche?" le dijo Harry levantándose.  
  
Hermione volvía a tener su expresión molesta. "No lo sé. No creo que tenga tiempo. Tengo mucho que estudiar." Le dijo caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola. Harry se recargó en la puerta la cerró con un golpe. "¡Harry!" exclamó Hermione asustada. "No, escuchame. Me has estado evitando desde hace mucho. De verdad necesito hablar contigo. Es algo importante que tengo que decirte. Por favor. Preséntate." Le dijo Harry seriamente. "¿Por qué no se lo dices a Ron?" le dijo exasperada, tratando de abrir la puerta, pero Harry la cerraba muy fácilmente, recargado en ella. Aunque Harry no era muy fuerte, si que era mucho más fuerte que Hermione. "Dejame entrar, Harry." Le ordenó Hermione. Harry no se movió. "¿Vas a ir?" le preguntó Harry con grandes ojos. Hermione lo miró durante un momento. "Bien, bien. Te veo a las diez." Le contestó Hermione ya abriendo la puerta, porque Harry ya se había quitado. Harry le sonrió. "Genial. Te veo después." Le dijo y bajó las escaleras saltando.  
  
***  
  
"Muy bien. Ya es la hora. Tu puedes hacerlo. Solo lanzalo directo. Ten valor. Solo tira el golpe y listo. Ganas" Justo al cuarto para las diez, a Harry le dio un ataque de pánico. Ron le aconsejaba para quitarle los nervios. "¿Ya sabes qué decirle?" "Hermione, gustar, yo, novia. Mucho más. Ahora. Yo gustar. Er..." decía Harry. "Er... no creo que eso es lo que debas decirle." Le dijo Ron, mirándolo con lástima. Harry miraba a Ron con ojos de súplica. "Muy bien, muy bien. Tranquilízate. Estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo por ti." Le dijo Ron. "Sí, claro." Le dijo Harry sarcásticamente. "Simplemente le digo y se lanza a mis brazos, yo el que la hizo pequeña. Yo el que le hace la vida imposible. Según ella solo soy su amiga para que me ayude con las tareas. Me lo dijo cuando se enfadó conmigo." Le dijo Harry desesperado. Ron lo miró con lástima. "Entonces te va a romper el corazón, y te quedarás solo triste y desesperado viendo como Hermione sale con otros chicos, matándote de celos, mientras ella te ve con lástima y te dice que solo te quiere como un amigo." Le dijo Ron muy serio. "RON, NO ESTAS APOYANDO" le gritó Harry, muy preocupado. "Solo bromeo, tienes las de ganar. Estoy seguro que tu le gustas." Le dijo Ron riéndose. "Espero que tengas razón" le dijo Harry. "Ya es hora, ya debo irme" le dijo Harry. "Suerte. Te diría tigre, pero... Es Hermione, quiak" le dijo Ron poniendo cara de asco. Harry lo miró fríamente, y luego se marchó. *** Harry bajó las escaleras para encontrar a Hermione en la sala común. Tenía una carta en las manos y se veía muy interesada en él. "Ahem" se aclaró la garganta Harry, pero Hermione no lo notó. "AHEM" se aclaró la garganta Harry más sonoramente. Hermione dio un brinco. "Harry, me asustaste como nunca" le dijo Hermione ya volviéndose, con una mano en el pecho respirando entrecortadamente. Tenía los ojos muy rojos. "Lo siento" le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "¿De quién es?" le preguntó, refiriéndose a la carta. "Ah. Es de Víctor." Le dijo Hermione, ruborizándose. "Ah" le dijo Harry con un dolor en el estomago. "Y... ¿Qué dice?" le preguntó sentándose al lado de Hermione en el sillón. Hermione se ruborizó aún más. "Estaba preocupado porque no le había escrito en mucho tiempo, ya sabes. Por lo de la poción." Le contestó Hermione. "Ah" le dijo Harry. Se quedaron callados durante un rato.  
  
"¿Y?" le preguntó Hermione a Harry. "Y, ¿qué?" le preguntó él, con cierto rencor en su voz. "¿De qué me querías hablar?" le preguntó ella. "Ah, eso. No tiene importancia" le dijo Harry levantándose. Hermione lo miró incrédula. "¿Cómo?" le preguntó creyendo que no había escuchado bien. "Estuviste a punto de derribar mi puerta para hablar, y ahora simplemente no tiene importancia. Harry, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo?" le preguntó preocupada. "Sí, pasa algo malo." Le dijo Harry algo molesto. Hermione lo miró sorprendida. "¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó. Harry miró el suelo. De repente sus zapatos parecían impresionantes. "Es que... no es justo" le dijo él. Hermione lo miró curiosa, "¿Qué cosa no es justo?" le preguntó. Harry parecía tener un combate interno. No sabía que decir. Estaba demasiado dolido como para pensar claramente. "Esto" le dijo, quitándole la carta. Hermione lo miró sorprendida. "¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó. Harry pensó por un momento. Miró la carta. "!NO LA LEAS¡" le gritó Hermione arrebatándole la carta. "¿Por qué no?" le preguntó Harry. "Nada" le dijo Hermione demasiado rápido. Estaba completamente roja. "Hermione, dame esa carta" le dijo Harry. "No" le dijo Hermione, poniendo la carta detrás de ella. "¿Qué te dice Victor Hermione?" le dijo Harry muy serio. "Nada" le dijo Hermione otra vez, muy rápido. "Ah, bueno." Le dijo Harry comenzó a avanzar a las escaleras. "Fiu" dijo Hermione mientras él avanzaba. De repente le saltó encima, "Dame esa carta" le dijo arrancándole la carta de las manos. "¡NO¡" gritó Hermione, pero era demasiado tarde. Harry tenía la carta en sus manos y estaba leyéndola. Hermione solo se sentó en el sofá mirándo hacia abajo. Su cabello caía sobre su rostro, no dejando que Harry la viera. Harry la miró una vez que terminó de leer la carta.  
  
"Hermione, lo siento mucho..." le dijo Harry sin palabras. Por fuera estaba muy triste por Hermione, pero por dentro estaba brincando de alegría. Hermione se volvió hacia él, y le sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. "No importa" le dijo. "Tiene razón" "¡NO LA TIENE¡" le dijo Harry. "¡ESE CRETINO NO TIENE DERECHO A DECIRTE ESO¡ ¡ERES MUCHO MEJOR QUE ÉL¡" ahora estaba gritando. Estaba furioso. Hermione lo abrazó, poniendo su rostro en el hombro de Harry, "¿En serio?" le preguntó. Por supuesto. "¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con él?" le preguntó Harry. "Porque sabía que se iban a enfadar" le contestó Hermione. "¿Eh?" preguntó Harry. ¿Sabía Hermione lo que sentía por ella? "Bueno, ya viste como se puso Ron el año pasado. Ambos me ven como su hermanita y estaba segura que no lo iban a aceptar." Le dijo riéndose un poco. "Eso pasó con Draco, ¿Te acuerdas?" añadió ahora mirándolo y riéndose. Harry se puso rojo. "Bueno, es que no sabiamos cómo era. Si hubieramos sabido lo amable que era contigo lo hubieramos aceptado." "Mentiroso" le dijo Hermione suspicazmente. "Te hubieras enfadado y hubieras ido a golpearlo." Harry se rió también. "Es verdad."  
  
Se quedaron charlando toda la noche, Harry pensó que no era el mejor momento para decirle lo que sentía. Rieron y conversaron hasta que cayó la madrugada y Hermione anunció que debía subir a dormir, y se despidió. Harry se quedó un rato en la sala común pensando. Miró la carta de Krum en el piso, y la leyó de nuevo.  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Mis padres han decidido que no eres lo suficientemente buena para mi. Mi familia lleva más de ochocientos años con sangre pura y no debe mezclarse con sangre impura. Lo siento.  
  
Víctor Krum  
  
Harry tomó la carta y la hizo pelota furioso y la arrojó al fuego. Harry se iba a asegurar que nunca volvieran a lastimar a Hermione. Sentía un odio terrible. "Nadie le habla así a Hemrione" dijo en voz alta, y subió las escaleras para ir a dormir él también. Ya se vengaría de Krum después.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YA VOLVI¡¡¡¡¡ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEW... ESTE CAPITULO NO ES MUY BUENO... PERO ME DISCULPARAN YA QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR ÚLTIMAMENTE. LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO, LLENO DE FELICIDAD. AH, Y SI QUIEREN MANDARME UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD, ¡¡¡¡¡MANDEN UN REVIEW¡¡¡ 


	23. Suelta de Nuevo

Mini- Herm  
  
Capítulo 23- Suelta de nuevo  
  
"Ya les había dicho yo que no me daba buena espina ese sujeto" "Sí, Ron." "Yo te dije que no era de fiar" "Sí Ron," "Y también te advertí lo que te podía hacer" "Ajá..." "Siendo de Dumstrang era de esperarse. A que se los dije" "¿Quieres callarte?" Harry le había contado a Ron sobre lo que había sucedido con Hermione y con Krum. En cuanto Hermione se apareció en el Gran Comedor Ron la atacó con comentarios y opiniones sobre Krum. Hermione se había enfadado con Harry durante la mañana pero rápidamente lo olvidó.   
  
"No deberías enfadarte con Ron, Hermione. Él tiene razón. Debiste escucharlo" Le dijo Harry. Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina. "Ya cállense los dos. Estoy harta." Les dijo. "Solo tienes que buscar a alguien que te quiera por lo que eres." Dijo Ron, guiñándole el ojo a Harry. Harry se puso muy rojo. "¿A sí?¿Y a quién tienes en mente?" le preguntó Hermione. "Pues... no sé. ¿Qué tal Harry? Ah, miren la hora. Me tengo que ir. Adiós." Dijo Ron muy rápido y salió corriendo. Si las miradas mataran, Harry hubiera sido enviado a Askaban por matar a su mejor amigo. Hermione también se había puesto muy roja. "¿Pero qué le pasa?" dijo muy molesta. Harry se volvió a verla. "En estos momentos no quiero pensar más en citas. Estoy harta de los hombres." Exclamó muy molesta y siguió avanzando. Harry se sintió más desdichado aún. ¿No quería a ningún chico... pero... y él? ¿Podría hacer que Hermione cambiara de idea?  
  
"Tal vez Ron tenga razón." Dijo Hermione de repente. Harry se detuvo en seco. "¿Eh?" balbuceó tontamente. "Tal vez deba comenzar como amiga con el chico que me guste y después de eso salir con él." Dijo Hermione. "¿Con quién podría salir?" se preguntó a sí misma. Harry sintió un dolor de estomago. "¿Salir?" le preguntó. "Por supuesto. Me tengo que superar. No puedo vivir llorando por Víctor toda mi vida." Le dijo Hermione. "¿A quién crees que le guste?" le preguntó. "Este..." balbuceó Harry de nuevo. "Vamos Harry, dímelo. Ustedes los chicos siempre hablan de chicas. Debes de saber a quién le gusto" le dijo muy emocionada.  
  
Harry se quedó mudo. ¿Qué podía decir? Desde luego que cualquier chico quería salir con Hermione. De hecho, antes de que pasara todo el incidente de la poción, Harry y los chicos de su habitación hicieron una lista de las chicas más hermosas de Hogwarts, e increíblemente para Harry, los otros cuatro chicos opinaron que Hermione debía ser la segunda, poniendo a Cho Chang como la primera, ya que Ron muy cariñosamente la describió como "Ardiente", y en ese momento Harry no se pudo negar. "¿Harry?" preguntó Hermione al ver que el chico se había quedado sin palabra mirándola. "¿Uh?" dijo Harry. Hermione puso un rostro lleno de tristeza. "¿Quieres decir que ningún chico se interesaría en mí?" le preguntó. Harry pensó por supuesto "Estas loca, todos los chicos estarían dispuestos a ir a enfrentar a Voldemort por ti y de paso acompañar a Hagrid al mismo infierno para que tenga un demonio de mascota," pero lo que dijo fue, "Nop, no que yo sepa."  
  
Hermione parecía pasar de la tristeza al enojo y después de nuevo a estar triste."¡ODIO A LOS HOMBRES¡" gritó muy fuerte haciendo que todo el mundo en el pasillo la mirara. Comenzó a caminar muy rápido hacia el salón de Transformaciones donde era la siguiente clase. "Hermione, espérame" le dijo Harry, alcanzándola.   
  
"Hey, Potter, señorita Granger." Les llamó la Profesora MacGonagall una vez que llegaron al salón, Ron ya estaba dentro. "El profesor Dumblendore quiere verlos, la contraseña es "Bertie Botts"" les dijo. "Pero profesora, no puedo perderme ahora una clase, especialmente el primer día del semestre, de por sí estoy muy retrasada y los OWLS están muy cerca..." le dijo Hermione rápidamente. "Es una orden señorita Granger, es importante." Le dijo la Profesora dándole fin al asunto.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"!AAAAARRRGGGHHHH, Que día tan malo¡" exclamó Hermione, mientras ella y Harry se dirigían a la oficina de profesor Dumblendore. "Puede ser algo importante, Hermione" Le dijo Harry en voz baja. "¡Tu cállate, que por tu culpa estoy de tan mal humor¡" le dijo Hermione. "¿Mí culpa?" preguntó Harry sorprendido. "Claro que fue tu culpa. Siempre es tu culpa" murmuró de mala gana Hermione, casi para que Harry no la escuchara, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que lo hiciera. "¡¿CÓMO QUE TODO ES MI CULPA?¡" exclamó Harry algo molesto. "¡PUES SÍ¡" gritó ella furiosa, "¡SI NO HUBIERAS ESTADO EMBOBADO VIENDO A LA ZORA DE CHANG EN POCIONES DESDE UN PRINCIPIO NO TVIERA ESTE HORROROSO RETRASO EN MIS CLASES¡" "¡ME HABÍAS DICHO QUE YA ME HABÍAS PERDONADO POR ESA!" le gritó de regreso Harry. Ya estaban en la Gárgola de entrada de la oficina de Dumblendore, pero aún no habían entrado. "¡PUES TAL VEZ NO ES ASÍ!" le gritó de nuevo Hermione. "!Y HOY, POR EJEMPLO. LE DIJISTE A RON LO DE VICTOR Y EL CRETINO NO ME DEJÓ EN TODA LA MAÑANA, Y DESPUÉS CUANDO TENGO AÚN ESPERANZA DE QUE ENCONTRARÉ A ALGUIEN QUE ME QUIERA AUNQUE SEA UNA SANGRE SUCIA, LO CUAL ES MUY DIFÍCIL YA QUE APARTE DE QUE ESTOY HORROROSA Y SOY UNA SABELOTODO QUE NADIE AGUANTA, COMO TU MISMO LO EXPRESASTE, SERÁ IMPOSIBLE PARA MÍ TENER ESPERANZAS DE ENCONTRAR A ALGUIEN QUE ME QUIERA, YA NO DIGAMOS ENCONTRARLO, Y NO SAQUES A RELUCIR QUE VICTOR SÍ SALIO CONMIGO PORQUE EL SOLO JUGABA CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS, Y AHORA TU QUE ME QUITAS TODA ESPERANZA." Le gritó muy rápido Hermione. Harry la miraba sin entender. "¿Yo te quité la esperanza? No tienes ni idea de lo que dices" le preguntó en voz baja. Hermione lo miró. "¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó ella ya más calmada mirándolo con extrañez. "¿Qué es que no vez lo que yo siento?" le preguntó Harry. Hermione lo miró ahora con una mirada ansiosa. "¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó.   
  
"AHEM" tosió una voz grave. Ambos se volvieron a ver quién era el que había hecho tal ruido. "Lamento interrumpir" dijo el profesor Dumblendore, "Pero por los gritos que daba la Señorita Granger me preocupé y vine a ver si todo estaba bien" Hermione se puso muy roja ante esto. "Lo lamento profesor. No fue mi intención interrumpirlo. Es solo... que Harry y yo estábamos discutiendo." Le dijo Hermione inclinándose. "Eso lo noté, señorita Granger." Le dijo sonriendo Dumblendore. "Esto... Profesor Dumblendore. La profesora MaGonagall dijo que nos mandó llamar." Le dijo Harry. "Así es, Harry. Por favor pasen." Les dijo señalando la entrada a la oficina. Dejó pasar a Hermione primero, y cuando Harry iba a entrar, Dumblendore lo detuvo tomándole del hombro y le murmuró para que Hermione no escuchara "Lamento haberte interrumpido, pero es mejor que lo hagas en otro lugar. Tu padre invitó a caminar a tu madre. Tal vez deberías hacer algo así" Harry se puso muy rojo. Dumblendore se rió y le guiñó un ojo. Ambos entraron a la oficina.  
  
La oficina se encontraba tal y como Harry la recordaba. Hermione ya se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Dumblendore. Fawkes el fénix estaba en su regazo, mientras ella lo acariciaba, ya no era la avecilla que había sido cuando Hermione tenía cinco años, sino que ahora era una enorme y hermosa ave roja, aún más grande que la propia Hermione quien la sostenía pero al parecer era más ligera de lo que parecía ya que Hermione no parecía tener alguna molestia al sostenerla. "Lo lamento profesor, pero él voló hacia mí" le dijo Hermione. "Está bien, señorita Granger. A Fawkes le gusta los corazones puros, y supongo que no pudo resistirse a tan encantadora dama" le dijo Dumblendore sonriendo. Hermione se ruborizó de nuevo por este comentario. Dumblendore se sentó en su enorme sofá rojo frente a ellos. Harry se sentó en el asiento que había al lado de Hermione.   
  
"Lo que les voy a decir es para sus oidos y nadie más. Bueno, tal vez exceptuando al señor Weasley, que no creo que puedan ocultarle tal secreto." Comenzó Dumblendore muy serio, cosa que Harry solo había visto muy pocas veces, y solo cuando se trataba de algo muy grave. "Me han informado algunos contactos del Ministerio de Magia, que la señorita Chang ha escapado del Reformatorio para Brujas con ayuda externa. También hemos escuchado que el plan de Voldemort..." Dumblendore se detuvo en esta parte con una mirada triste en sus ojos, pasándolos de Harry a Hermione rápidamente. "El plan de Voldemort es afectar a Harry lo más dolorosamente posible. Voldemort quiere un duelo contigo Harry, pero deben saber que para poder llegar a hacer eso, tú mismo tienes que aceptar el duelo. No podemos permitir que tal duelo ocurra." Les dijo muy serio.   
  
Hermione estaba aterrada, pero Harry al parecer se mantenía tranquilo. "Pues lo único que tengo que hacer es no aceptar el duelo. Es fácil." Le dijo Harry muy seguro. "No tan fácil, Harry." Le dijo Dumblendore, "Puede hacerte enfurecer para que digas que quieres enfrentártele. Y hay modos de hacerlo" añadió el Profesor, mirando a Hermione. Harry no entendía. ¿Qué podía hacer Voldemort para hacerlo enfurecer tanto? "Me han informado que buscarán un blanco muy unido a ti, y creemos que tal blanco puede ser la señorita Granger." Les dijo el Director. Harry palideció. Ahora sabía por qué Hermione estaba tan asustada, ella había entendido desde el principio lo que ocurría. "No Hermione. No puede ser." Dijo Harry. "Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto. No tienen por qué dañarla. No pueden." Harry estaba desesperado, impotente. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Realmente irían tras Hermione para alcanzarlo?   
  
"Harry, tienes que entender que haremos lo posible por mantener protegida a la señorita Granger, pero es necesario que tu la protejas también. No podemos permitir que la Señorita Chang se le acerque, ni mucho menos Voldemort. Yo haré lo posible por mantener a Hogwarts seguro. No quiero que investiguen ni que comiencen otra aventura. Esto es serio." Les dijo Dumblendore.   
  
"No se preocupe Profesor." Le dijo Harry. "No permitiré que nada le pase a Hermione." "Harry..." dijo Hermione algo sorprendida. Dumblendore les sonrió. "Bueno, eso era todo. Pueden irse." Les dijo Dumblendore. "Ah, hora del almuerzo. Me pregunto qué habrán cocinado los elfos domésticos." Dijo consultando su reloj. Harry notó que en lugar de tener manecillas como los otros tenía pequeñas luces y lunas en él. "¿Harry?" le llamó Hermione tomándolo de la mano. "Eh, sí. Vamos" le dijo Harry algo nervioso. Salieron de la oficina de Dumblendore. Los dos estaban muy serios y no hablaban.  
  
"Este... voy por un libro a la torre de Gryffindor. Te veo en el almuerzo." Le dijo Hermione ya avanzando, pero Harry no dejó ir su mano. "Voy contigo" le dijo Harry. "Harry, solo voy a la torre de Gryffindor. No me va a pasar nada malo." Le dijo ella riéndose un poco, se veía algo nerviosa. "Voy contigo" repitió Harry esta vez más serio. Hermione lo miró por un momento. "Está bien. Pero te vas a perder el almuerzo." Le contestó por fin la niña. "No me importa" le dijo Harry. "Muy bien" le dijo ella muy alegre, y comenzaron a avanzar a la torre de Gryffindor, mano en mano.   
  
"Muchas gracias, Harry" le dijo de repente Hermione. "¿Eh?" le preguntó Harry, "¿Gracias por qué?" "Por preocuparte tanto por mí" dijo ella ruborizándose un poco. "Eres un gran amigo." Le dijo acercándose más a él, y abrazándolo por la cintura. Harry se puso muy rojo, y se sentía muy nervioso. Hermione le besó la mejilla, lo que hizo que Harry se pusiera aún más rojo si eso era físicamente posible. "Eres mi mejor amigo Harry" le murmuró al oído. Harry pensó que en ese momento su cabeza explotaría de la cantidad de sangre que contenía. "Eres como un hermano para mí" le dijo ella sonriendo. Harry sintió su corazón rompiéndose. "¿Hermano?" repitió él con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Hermano? Ese no era el plan. "Ajá. Como un hermano mayor o algo así. Es más, me recuerdas a mi papá." Le dijo muy sonriente. "Vamos pues, que tengo hambre." Harry siguió caminando con ella, pateándose mentalmente. "Jamás podré decirle lo que siento, Jamás" pensó Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YA¡¡¡¡¡¡ EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO LES VA A GUSTAR MÁS. MANDEN REVIEWS¡¡¡¡ ME HE ESTADO DEPRIMIENDO POR QUE YA NO ME MANDAN TANTOS COMO ANTES¡¡¡¡¡ LEAN Y MANDEN REVIEW¡¡¡¡¡ Y MANDEN OPINIONES Y SUGERENCIAS¡¡¡¡ NECESITO SUGERENCIAS YA QUE SE ME ACABAN LAS IDEAS :-S 


	24. Es una cita

Mini- Herm  
  
Capítulo 24- Es una cita  
  
"Puedo ir yo sola" "Preferiría acompañarte" "Harry, ya no tengo 5 años" "Le prometí a Dumblendore que te iba a proteger" "¡Pero es el servicio!" Harry en todo el día no le había permitido a Hermione estar sola ni un segundo. Ahora, Hermione quería entrar a los baños, pero Harry insistía en acompañarla. "¿Y qué quieres que haga? Te tengo que tener vigilada todo el tiempo" le dijo Harry a Hermione. Hermione se ruborizó. "Eres un pervertido. Se me hace que nomás estas usando todo como excusa." Harry se ruborizó también. "¡Como si me importara mucho!" le dijo él a ella. A Ron y Lavender les parecía muy divertido y se estaban riendo los dos del espectáculo, también todas las personas que pasaban por ahí los miraban y murmuraban, pero a ninguno de los dos, es decir, a Harry y a Hermione, les importaba mucho. "Harry. Cállate. Voy a entrar al servicio yo sola y no me importa lo que digas. He dicho" nunció finalmente Hermione, cerrando la puerta de los servicios en el rostro de Harry. "¡TONTA! ¡ME GOLPEASTE! ¡ABREME HERMIONE!" le gritaba Harry golpeando la puerta con el puño. "Se me hace que si lo estas tomando como una excusa para estar el mayor tiempo con ella" le murmuró Ron en el oído. "¡Tu cállate!" le dijo Harry lanzándole una mirada asesina y ruborizándose. Harry no tuvo más remedio que esperar que Hermione terminara y saliera. "Mujeres" murmuró Harry. Hermione se tardaba mucho y ya todos los que estaban en el pasillo se habían ido, excepto Ron y Lavender que aceptaron acompañar a Harry hasta que saliera Hermione, pero Harry hubiera preferido que no lo hicieran ya que se la pasaban como Hermione describía muy tiernamente, como "Una pareja de melosos y cursis"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" gritó la voz de Hermione dentro del baño. "¡HERMIONE!" gritó Harry, lanzándose con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta, esta vez sí se abrió, pero le provocó un terrible dolor de hombro a Harry, pero en ese momento no le importó. Hermione se encontraba con un rostro de pánico mirando los lavabos como si fueran el propio Voldemort. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ron que había entrado junto con Lavender, que estaba escondida detrás de él. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" gritó Lavender también señalando el lavabo que estaba viendo Hermione. Una enorme cucaracha estaba en el lavabo. "Ash" se quejó Harry. "Me diste un susto tremendo" reprendió a Hermione. Hermione lo miró como si estuviera loco, "¡PERO ES UNA CUCARACHA! ¡UNA ATERRADORA, ASQUEROSA Y REPUGNANTE CUCARACHA!" le gritó Hermione. "Agh" se quejó Ron también y se acercó a la cucaracha. Le dio un golpe con la mano y la cucaracha salió volando por la ventana. "Listo" dijo él.  
  
Todos salieron del baño, los chicos con una cara de pocos amigos. Harry se estaba frotando el hombro que se había lastimado por derribar la puerta del baño, y estaba murmurando cosas como "cosas de niña" y "solo era una cucaracha" o también, "si hubiera sido Voldemort". Hermione parecía algo arrepentida por tal espectáculo. Después todos fueron a clases, Harry y Ron Adivinación y Hermione a Aritmancia, a pesar de las insistencias de Harry que quería acompañar a Hermione a su clase.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?" "Dumblendore me dijo que mi padre sacó a caminar a mamá cuando se lo dijo." "Shhh, señor Potter, señor Weasley, a diferencia suya, los demás necesitan silencio para concentrarse en las bolas de cristal." Reprendió la profesora Trewlaney a los dos chicos. Ambos se callaron por un momento. "¿Y tú que vas a hacer?" preguntó ahora Ron murmurando más bajo. "No lo sé" murmuró también Harry, "Estaba preocupado por eso... pero ¿crees que se lo deba de decir? Después de lo de Cho.." "Claro que sí" le interrumpió Ron antes de que Harry pudiera terminar. "Harry, no sabes qué va a pasar con Voldemort. Tienes que vivir el momento, porque puede que... ya sabes... tu o Hermione... ya sabes." Continuó Ron algo nervioso. Harry estaba muy consciente de lo que podía pasar.  
  
"¡SEÑOR POTTER, SEÑOR WEASLEY.! ¡NO LO VOY A REPETIR!" Gritó la profesora Trewlaney. Lavender miró con una mirada desagradable a Ron. Adivinación era su materia favorita. Ron le sonrió para disculparse. Después ya no volvieron a hablar, y después de que la Profesora Trewlaney predijera la muerte de Harry de 7 formas diferentes, la clase terminó.  
  
Harry bajó corriendo de la torre en busca de Hermione. Buscó dentro del salón de Aritmancia y dentro estaba Hermione hablando con Justin Flinch- fletchey ( así se escribe? Bueno... ustedes saben quien...) Harry sintió un terrible dolor de estomago cuando ella empezó a reírse de algo que Justin dijo. ¿Hermione estaba flirteando? Pasó la idea por la cabeza de Harry. Después vio que Justin se reía también de una forma muy exagerada, y Hermione le volteaba los ojos. "Naaaaa" pensó Harry. "Hey, Hermione" le llamó Harry. Hermione se despidió de Justin, y fue hasta Harry. A Justin no le había hecho gracia la interrupción de Harry, y lo miró con una mirada intensa llena de rencor, pero Hermione le estaba dando la espalda así que no lo vió, solo Harry pudo verlo. "Er... Hermione, ¿Nos vamos?" le dijo Harry poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hermione, solo para molestar a Justin. "Ajá" dijo ella poniendo su mochila en su hombro. Justin estaba rojo de la envidia, lo cual le parecía muy gracioso a Harry. "Dame tu mochila" le dijo Harry amablemente. Hermione parecía sorprendida. Ni Harry ni Ron habían sido tan... bueno... caballerosos con ella. "Bueno" dijo ella dándole la mochila. Harry pensó que tal vez era porque ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta de que Hermione era una chica, y una muy bonita tenía que añadir Harry.  
  
Salieron del salón y se dirigían al gran Comedor, cuando Hermione dijo una pregunta muy inesperada para Harry, "¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar a volar?" le preguntó Hermione de repente. "¿Volar?" Preguntó Harry. "Me prometiste cuando me cuidabas que me ibas a enseñar a volar" le contestó Hermione. "¿Puede ser esta noche?" le preguntó ella con una gran sonrisa y grandes ojos. "Sí, seguro. Por supuesto. Claro." Balbució Harry sonriendo. Nunca podía decir que no a esos ojos. Hermione le sonrió aún más. "Muy bien. ¿Te veré hoy a las... ocho en la sala común?" le dijo Hermione. "Seguro" le dijo Harry. "Es una cita" le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo lo que hizo que Harry se pusiera muy rojo. "¡Cielos! Mira la hora." Dijo ella consultando su reloj muggle. "Tengo que terminar la tarea, porque hoy en la noche no voy a tener tiempo. Nos veremos después" dijo y se fue corriendo a la biblioteca. Harry se le quedó viendo hasta que desapareció escaleras arriba. "Tal vez debería ir con ella" pensó Harry. "No, tengo mucho que planear para hoy" se dijo a sí mismo. "Es una cita" repetía en su cabeza la voz de Hermione, "Una cita".  
  
***  
  
"Es el momento perfecto" le decía Ron una vez que Harry le había contado todo. "No sé... No deberíamos salir después de lo que nos dijo Dumblendore..." le decía Harry. "Harry, no te hubiera dicho lo de tus padres si no te lo permitiera." Le contestó Ron. "Ya sabes que le vas a decir ¿verdad?" "Sí, ya lo tenía practicado desde hace tiempo..." contestó Harry. "Lo vez. No tienes problemas." "¿Problemas con qué?" preguntó Hermione, que estaba entrando por el retrato. "Con mi examen de Pociones" mintió Harry rápidamente. Hermione le sonrió, "No te preocupes Harry, si tienes algún problema puedes pedirme ayuda cuando quieras." Le dijo. "Ya son las ocho, Harry" añadió. "Voy a buscar una chaqueta y nos veremos aquí ¿De acuerdo?" "Ajá." Contestó Harry. "Voy a ir por mi escoba" dijo, y subió las escaleras después de Hermione. Ron se reía de ambos, pero Harry no le hizo caso.  
  
***  
  
"¿Así?" "Er... No. Tienes que tomar el mango desde la mitad. Sí lo haces de esa forma te caerás." Hermione no sabía ni como sentarse apropiadamente, y Harry realmente le tenía mucha paciencia. "Pero leí que si se toma desde aquí habrá más equilibrio" decía ella. "Eso es cuando vas a gran velocidad. No creo que quieras ir tan rápido" "No, por supuesto que no" dijo ella con una cara de horror. "Me dan tremendo miedo las alturas..." dijo ruborizándose. Harry se rió un poco. "Sí, lo sé" le dijo.  
  
"¿Cuándo vamos a volar?" le preguntó ella algo ansiosa. "Aún no puedes volar..." le dijo Harry. "Por lo menos no guiar... No sé ni como pasaste con diez la clase de primero de vuelo..." murmuró él. "Es que el examen siempre era escrito" le dijo ella. "Ajá" le contestó él. "Bueno, hazte para atrás, si quieres volar, yo guiaré." Le dijo Harry. "Pero yo quería aprender..." le dijo ella con grandes ojos. Argh, esos ojos, pensó Harry. "Muy bien, muy bien" dijo él montándose detrás de ella. La tomó de la cintura lo que le hizo ruborizarse. Harry dio una patada muy leve en el suelo, y ambos se elevaron muy despacio. "Ahhh" murmuró Hermione cuando llegaron a unos diez metros de alto, mirando las estrellas. "¿Quieres volar un poco por ahí?" le preguntó Harry, Hermione asintió. Se veía algo nerviosa, "Tal vez por el vuelo" pensó Harry.  
  
Harry puso sus brazos por delante de Hermione y tomó el mago de la escoba, haciéndola virar un poco. Hermione se recargó en Harry cuando éste se acercó para tomar el mango de la escoba. Por alguna razón, Harry comenzó a relajarse mientras volaban por el castillo. Realmente se sentía muy bien, con el calor de Hermione evitando el frío que hacía esa noche. "Esto es precioso" murmuró Hermione mirando el castillo. "Precioso" repitió Harry sin dejar de mirarla. Hermione subió su cabeza para verlo y se sonrojó al notar que hablaba de ella. Harry sintió que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Hermione no apartaba sus ojos de los de él, y él hacía lo mismo con ella. Lentamente ella cerró sus ojos y levantó su rostro un poco más. Harry reconoció la invitación y cerró sus ojos él también agachándose hacia ella...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Lo dejo ahí?.... NAAAA.... No soy tan mala.... ¿Oh sí?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry todavía tenía cerrados sus ojos, y se agachaba cada vez más hasta que... "¡HARRY! ¡CUIDADO!" gritó la voz de Hermione. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe. Vio que ambos se dirigían hacia un árbol a toda velocidad. Rápidamente trató de virar la escoba, pero al hacerlo notaba que iban hacia abajo, y ya estaban muy cerca del suelo como para poder girar de nuevo.  
  
"PAM" sonó el golpe muy fuerte, pero justo antes de estrellarse, Harry tomó a Hermione en sus brazos, abrazándola muy fuerte contra él, y se lanzó de la escoba hacia el suelo. Rodaron mucho tiempo, y escucharon el estruendo de la escoba estrellándose contra el suelo. Harry se levantó rápidamente del suelo dejando ahí a Hermione y corrió a ver su escoba. ( ...Hombres u¬_¬ ) "¡NO!" gimió él al verla partida en dos. "¡No... Mi saeta de Fuego!" exclamó recogiendo los dos pedazos. "Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja" se rió una voz detrás de él. Harry se volvió. Hermione estaba ahí sentada muriéndose de la risa. "!No es gracioso¡" exclamó Harry, con ambos pedazos de escoba "¡Mira mi escoba!" le dijo mostrándole la escoba. "Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja" se reía Hermione sin parar aunque veía la escoba toda rota. "¡YA CALLATE!" le gritó Harry. "jeje... mmm... Lo siento, lo siento." Dijo ella tratando de dejar de reírse, pero no pudo y empezó a reírse otra vez. "¡No sé que es lo que es tan gracioso!" le dijo Harry abrazando su escoba rota. Hermione lo vió con una gran sonrisa. Sacó su varita y dijo entre risas, "Reparo" y la escoba volvió a quedar como nueva. Harry se sentía muy estúpido ahora. "Ah, bueno." Murmuró él. Hermione lo miró con una gran sonrisa. "¿Ibas a besarme?" le preguntó. Harry se puso muy rojo. "Er... yo... bueno... yo no quería... este... er..." balbuceó Harry. Hermione le sonrió y se levantó del suelo. "Será mejor que entremos" le dijo a Harry ofreciéndole su mano. Harry la tomó muy sonrojado, y entraron al castillo en silencio y sin mirarse.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común, ya no había nadie. Harry y Hermione subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al piso donde estaban las dos puertas de las habitaciones de los chicos y de las chicas.  
  
"Bueno..." dijo Hermione. "Sí" dijo Harry, muy nervioso. Ella también se veía nerviosa pero Harry no lo notaba ya que evitaba verla. "Buenas noche, Harry." Le dijo Hermione. "Buenas noches, Hermione." Le dijo él mirándola. Hermione rápidamente aprovecho esto para besarlo rápidamente en los labios. Harry se quedó helado, como petrificado. ¿Me besó?... ¿Será otro sueño? Pensaba Harry en ese momento. Hermione le sonreía, "buenas noches" repitió ella y entró a la habitación de chicas. Harry se quedó un rato ahí parado, frente a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas, inmovilizado, después lentamente una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, con las llemas de los dedos rozó sus labios. "Buenas noches, Hermione" murmuró él. Y entró a la habitación de chicos, encontrando a todos dormidos. "Cuando se lo cuente a Ron..." era todo lo que Harry pensaba, hasta que se quedó dormido.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿QUÉ TAL? YA HUBO CURSILERÍA¡¡¡ JEJEJE... SABEN... ESTABA PENSANDO EN TERMINARLO AHÍ.... NO SE CREAN¡¡¡¡ MANDEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR¡¡¡ ADIOS¡¡¡¡ 


	25. ¿Novia?

Mini - Herm  
  
Capítulo 25- ¿Novia?  
  
"¿Y te besó?" "Aja." "¿Así nomás?" "Si" "¿Seguro que no fue un sueño?" "Er... seguro" "¿Seguro que no te quería besar la mejilla y sin querer te besó en los labios?" "Ron, seguro. Ella me besó en los labios." "¿Seguro que no fuiste tú el que la besó?" "¡RON!" "De acuerdo, de acuerdo..." A Ron le costaba mucho creer lo que había ocurrido. No era que no confiara en lo que Harry le decía era solo que "Es muy difícil imaginar a Hermione haciendo cosas como esa" le decía Ron a Harry cada que podía. Recién se habían arreglado para ir a clases y a desayunar, y en cuanto Ron se levantó Harry le atacó con los sucesos de anoche. Ahora ambos se dirigían al Gran Comedor para tomar el desayuno.  
  
"¿Y ya has hablado con Hermione?" le preguntó de repente Ron. "Er... no. ¿por qué?" le preguntó Harry. "¿Cómo que 'por qué? Tienen que hablar de su relación... ¿Le pediste que fuera tu novia después del beso?" Harry se sentía muy tonto, "No... yo no... dije nada." "¡¿NADA?!" exclamó Ron. Harry movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en tono negativo. Ron parecía frustrado. "Pero... ¿Sí la besaste de regreso cuando ella te besó?.... ¿verdad?" le preguntó. Harry sintió como se ponía rojo. "Er... no." Dijo. Ron parecía muy molesto. "¿Estas loco? ¿Ni siquiera le diste una pista de que ella también te gusta?"  
  
"Er..." "..." "... Nop"  
  
"¡AAARRGGGGH! ¡Harry, debiste darle una pista¡" le dijo Ron exasperado. "¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Harry, para Ron todo esto era fácil, porque él ya tenía una novia. "Pues, besarla de regreso hubiera sido un buen ejemplo" le dijo Ron sarcásticamente. Harry se sentía muy tonto. De pronto alguien chocó con él.  
  
"Aw" dijo Harry. "Lo siento." Dijo una pequeña voz. Hermione había chocado con Harry mientras leía caminando y no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba enfrente. "Hermione" dijo Harry sorprendido. "No hay problema" le dijo. Hermione estaba muy sonrojada, lo cual le extrañó mucho a Harry. Ambos se quedaron callados durante mucho tiempo.  
  
"Er... Hola Hermione" exclamó Ron para acabar con la tensión del momento. "Hola" contestó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. "Este... voy a ir a desayunar" dijo Hermione y se adelantó a pasos veloces al Gran Comedor. "¿Qué le pasa?" se preguntó más Harry a sí mismo que hacia Ron. "Pues, ¿qué crees?" le preguntó sarcásticamente Ron. "...er..." dijo Harry. "¡Se siente nerviosa por lo del beso!" exclamó Ron. "Ah... claro" dijo Harry.  
  
Cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, Hermione estaba conversando con Ginny, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Harry y Ron se sentaron al lado de Hermione, quien se ruborizó al notar que Harry había tomado el asiento a su lado.  
  
"Hermione..." murmuró Harry. "¿Sí?" contestó ella sin mirarlo, su cara muy roja. "Tenemos que hablar" le dijo él. "Ajá ... Después del desayuno quiero decirte algo..." contestó ella. "Um... de acuerdo." Dijo Harry y siguió con su desayuno, halando con Ron acerca de quidditch, pero siempre fue muy difícil, ya que Lavender que se había sentado en el lugar al lado de Ron, no dejaba de besarlo o decirle lo que Hermione llama "Cursilerías" y no dejaban de ponerlo nervoso e incomodo.  
  
Cuando Harry terminó su desayuno, (Hermione casi no comió, Harry pudo notarlo) Hermione le tomó de la mano y lo llevó fuera del Gran Comedor, con Ron murmurándole a Harry "suerte" en el momento que se levantó.  
  
Hermione yo..." comenzó Harry, pero Hermione le interrumpió, "Harry no sabes cuanto lo siento." Le dijo muy sonrojada. "¿Eh?" logró decir Harry. "Aw... que vergonzoso" dijo Hermione tapándose el rostro con las manos. "Es solo que creí que tú me ibas a besar desde un principio, pero luego recordé que fui yo la que empezó con todo, y después cuando subimos y te besé y tu no me besaste de regreso me di cuenta del terrible error que cometí y no era nada malo, es solo que me sentía mal por todo lo que sucedió con Víctor y creí que nunca iba a encontrar a nadie y luego llegas tú, uno de los chicos más apuestos del Colegio y siento que te gusto, sentí que mi autoestima crecía pero luego recordé que eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, y supe que todo estaba mal, que me había confundido... (suspiro)... Estoy tan avergonzada... por favor, perdóname" le dijo muy rápido Hermione.  
  
"Ah..." dijo Harry, muy desilusionado, sentía un dolor en el pecho... "Entonces no es que te guste ni nada..." le preguntó. "Por supuesto que me gustas, Harry" le dijo Hermione. Harry sintió mariposas en el estomago. "¿E..En serio?" le preguntó. "Claro que sí" le dijo ella sonriendo, "desde un punto de vista platónico y amistoso" añadió. Harry sintió de nuevo ese dolor en el pecho. "Como te dije, creo que eres uno de los chicos más apuestos del colegio, pero... somos amigos... significas mucho para mí como para arriesgar nuestra amistad pensando de ti de esa forma... Estoy segura que tu piensas igual, ¿verdad?" "Por supuesto" mintió Harry, 'siempre contamos con Hermione para cuando nos sentimos mal... ella nos recuerda que podemos sentirnos aún peor' pensó Harry.  
  
"¿Amigos?" preguntó Hermione sonriendo. "Por supuesto" dijo Harry, sonriendo también, ignorando el dolor de su pecho. Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente, y Harry puso sus brazos alrededor de ella también. Se quedaron un tiempo así, Harry cerró sus ojos esperando que el momento nunca acabara. "¿Sigues siendo mi ángel?" le preguntó Hermione, su voz apenas audible porque hablaba contra la camisa de Harry. Harry sonrió "Por supuesto... No puedo creer que lo recordaras..." contestó él. Hermione se apartó un poco para verlo y Harry abrió sus ojos para verla también, ambos sonriendo. "Solo puedo recordar algunas cosas..." contestó ella, "El profesor Snape me dijo que recordaría las cosas que me harían realmente feliz." "¿Y que yo sea tu ángel te hace feliz?" preguntó Harry tímidamente... " Claro" dijo ella sonriendo, "tengo al mejor ángel del mundo." Esto hizo que Harry se ruborizara, 'Nos veríamos tan bien juntos' pensó. "¿Tú crees?" le preguntó. "Claro que sí" le dijo ella sonriendo, "Eres el mejor amigo del mundo. Tú y Ron son lo máximo" añadió. 'Amigos' pensó Harry, y el hecho que ella trajera a relucir a Ron no era un pensamiento confortante.  
  
"Er... sí. Mejores amigos ¿No?" dijo Harry saliendo del abrazo. Hermione parecía curiosa a la reacción de Harry, "¿Estas bien?" le preguntó. "Claro" dijo él, pero era inútil, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie. "¿Seguro? ¿No es algo que puedas contarme?" le preguntó ella sospechosa. "No te lo puedo decir." Dijo él. "Es cosa de... hombre." Finalizó él. "Ah.... ¡AH¡" dijo ella muy sorprendida. "Es algo de... Tu sabes." dijo ella con un gesto conocedor. "¿Qué?... AH... ¡No! Nada de eso, ¡NO!" exclamó él sorprendido. Hermione estaba entre la risa y la vergüenza, "jeje, lo siento" dijo riéndose, dejando a Harry muy rojo. "No bromees con eso" le dijo algo incómodo. Hermione seguía riendo. "Eres taaaaaaaan tierno." Dijo ella entre risas. "¡Te da pena¡" "Claro que no" dijo él. "Claro que sí. Te pusiste todo rojo" le dijo ella, todavía riéndose. "No es verdad" dijo él también riéndose un poco. Los dos comenzaron a reírse.  
  
"¿De qué se ríen?" preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Ron había salido del Gran Comedor, y los veía intrigado. "¡A Harry le da pena!" Canturreó Hermione burlándose. "¡Ya cállate!" le dijo Harry, no quería que Ron se enterara. "¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Ron, sonriendo por como reía Hermione. "Es que Harry hizo una expresión, y yo le pregunté qué era lo que le pasaba, y él me dijo que cosa de hombre, y yo pensé que era de mmmnnngghhGGHHH" dijo Hermione pero Harry le había tapado la boca con la mano. "¡No le digas, Hermione!" le dijo Harry muy sonrojado y avergonzado, pero Ron ya había entendido con las palabras de Hermione y comenzó a reírse también. "¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!" gritó Harry muy rojo y muy avergonzado. Hermione fue la primera que se calmó, "Je je, Lo siento Harry." Dijo ella sonriéndole. Harry sonrió también, la sonrisa de Hermione siempre ocasionaba una sonrisa en Harry también. "Está bien..." dijo él. Hermione le abrazó otra vez y él la abrazó de regreso. Ron se les quedó mirando muy impresionado, "Por fin. Ya era hora" exclamó. Harry comenzó a sentir pánico. "No no no." Exclamó Harry en voz alta. "¿No, qué?" Preguntó Hermione, mirándolos. "¿No?" preguntó Ron a Harry, ignorando la pregunta de Hermione. "No" afirmó Harry. "¿Tienen algo que decirme?" les preguntó Hermione. "No" contestaron los dos muchachos a la vez. Hermione los miraba con suspicacia... "¿No?" preguntó ella. "No" repitieron los dos a la vez de nuevo. "Aja..." contestó Hermione, "Voy a la biblioteca" anunció todavía mirándolos de la misma manera, y se apartó hasta dar vuelta en un pasillo y quedar fuera de la vista de los muchachos.  
  
"¡¿ESTÁS LOCO!?" le gritó Harry a Ron una vez que Hermione se perdió de vista. "¿Y yo como iba a saber que te asustaste en el último momento?" le contestó Ron. "No fue que me asusté. Ella me dijo que no le gustaba, y... ¿qué podía hacer yo?" le dijo Harry algo desilusionado. "¿Y no le dijiste nada?" le preguntó Ron. "No" dijo firmemente Harry, "Y nunca lo haré" "¿Estas demente? Tienes que decirle, ¡tienes que decirle que te gusta¡" exclamó Ron.  
  
"¿Qué te gusto?" preguntó una voz detrás de ellos. Hermione había estado escuchando la conversación. "¿Qué... que te gusto" repitió tartamudeando un poco de la impresión. Harry se puso muy rojo, y Ron parecía algo avergonzado también. "Hermione... yo no... no es..." balbuceó Harry sin saber qué decir. "¿Es cierto l oque dijo Ron, Harry? ¿Es cierto que... que te gusto?" preguntó Hermione, a decir verdad, ella también estaba muy sonrojada. Harry se había quedado sin palabras, durante medio minuto no dijo nada, simplemente miraba a Hermione a los ojos y ella tampoco apartaba sus ojos. Ron buscaba algo que decir, pero no encontraba nada... "Sí, Hermione" dijo Harry por fin "Es verdad..."  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAN, CHAN CHAAAAAAN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¬¬que horriblemente estúpido sonó eso.... Ah, bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? Díganme¡¡¡ En lo personal... no me gustó... ¬¬ muy cursi... Tal vez después cambie el capítulo... ustedes díganme... Y MANDEN SUGERENCIAS POR FAVOR¡¡¡¡¡ NECESITO IDEAS¡¡¡¡ bye¡ 


	26. Justo cuando todo parecía estar en su lu...

AAAAAHHHH¡¡¡¡ CUANTO ME HE TARDADO¡¡¡¡ LO SIENTO MUCHO, PERO YA ESTÁ AQUÍ OTRO CAPÍTULO. TUVE EL PEOR BLOQUEO DE LA HISTORIA PERO YA SÉ COMO VA IR LA HISTORIA, SOLO QUE NO SÉ MUY BIEN LO DE LA DECLARACIÓN... AYUDA¡¡¡  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mini-Herm  
  
"¿Fue en serio? ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Ron...?" "Sí... Es verdad..."  
  
Capítulo 26- Justo cuando todo parecía estar en su lugar  
  
Hermione se había quedado muda. Ni Ella ni Harry apartaban sus ojos uno del otro. Ninguno sabía que decir. "Esteeee..." interrumpió la voz de Ron. Ambos voltearon a verlo. "Yo mejor meeeeee voooooyyyy..." canturreó un poco Ron, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vió la mirada de Harry que sin duda decía 'No-Te-vayas-o-te-vas-a-arrepentir' (ooooohhhh.... eso fue largo...). "O mejooooorr me queeeedddddooo" canturreó dando una vuelta mirando hacia Hermione, quien le lanzó la mirada de 'Largate-porque-no-es- tu-asunto-o-realmente-cabrás-en-una-caja-de-cerillos'. Ron parecía asustado, pasando su mirada de Harry y Hermione rápidamente, pensando a quién le haría caso. Generalmente le daría más miedo Hermione que Harry, porque ella realmente conocía toda clase de hechizos y Harry no, además, Harry era mucho más pequeño que Ron, así que no podía golpearlo, pero ahora con la mirada que le lanzaba a Ron, parecía capaz de usar sus 'Poderes del niño que vivió' y partirle la mandarina en gajos.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo. Ron dio un suspiro muy fuerte. "Muy bien..." comenzó en voz baja. Harry y Hermione lo miraron ahora con vergüenza, recordando lo sucedido. "Muy bien..." repitió el pelirrojo. "Adiós" dijo rápidamente y salió corriendo, ignorando la mirada de Harry.  
  
"Harry," comenzó Hermione. Harry la miró con ojos tristes y comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro en tono negativo, el corazón de Harry parecía partirse por la mitad, "Yo... Harry... lo siento mucho... yo no... yo no quise..." balbuceó ella sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Está bien, en serio." Mintió él, ignorando el fuerte dolor de pecho, "No era mi intención que te enteraras. Sé bien lo que piensas de nuestra amistad... No debí ponerla en riesgo." Añadió con una triste sonrisa incapaz de darle una mejor. Hermione seguía moviendo su cabeza en tono negativo mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos, a punto de echarse a llorar. De hecho, Harry sintió también ganas de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo frente a ella así que resistió. "Es solo que... no puedo evitar... sentir lo que siento..." continuó él al ver que Hermione no decía nada, "Ron no debió decir nada... Yo no debí decirle nada... No quería lastimarte... en serio." Añadió rápidamente al ver las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos. Hermione continuaba con su gestos moviendo su cabeza, "No, Harry." Dijo ella por primera vez, "No es eso... Es que... me tomaste por sorpresa... yo lo siento... lo lamento tanto..."  
  
"Sí lo sé" le interrumpió Harry alta y bruscamente. Estaba muy dolido, y de hecho estaba muy enfadado con Hermione, aunque supiera que ella no tenía la culpa. Hermione parecía sorprendida por la reacción de Harry. "Harry, no entiendes..." dijo ella. "Sí que entiendo Hermione." Contestó él del mismo modo que antes, "Entiendo que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. Simplemente déjame en paz, ¿sí? Ahora no tengo humor para verte." Hermione parecía ofendida, y las lágrimas que se escondían en la parte inferior de sus ojos habían desaparecido, ahora parecía muy molesta. "!¿TU eres el que arruina todo, y YO soy la que te causa pena?¡" le dijo ella de un tono más alto del que él hubiera soportado.  
  
"¡NO ES COMO SI FUERA MI CULPA!" le gritó él. "¿QUÉ NO ES TU CULPA?" gritó ella, "¿QUÉ NO ES TU CULPA? LO SIENTO MUCHO HARRY, PERO TODO ES TU CULPA. NO ME ENTIENDES Y NI SIQUIERA ME DEJAS HABLAR." "¿Y PARA QUE?" gritó Harry de vuelta, "¿PARA QUE SIGAS JUGANDO CONMIGO? CUANDO ME BESASTE CREÍ QUE SIGNIFICÓ ALGO, PERO NO... PARA TI NO SIGNIFICÓ NADA" "¿JUGANDO CONTIGO? ¡YO NO HICE TAL COSA!" gritó ella.  
  
"AHEM" tosió una voz detrás de ellos. Fleur Delacour había estado escuchando la conversación. Harry miró a su alrededor, la mitad de los chicos de Hogwarts estaban en el pasillo, mirando la acalorada discusión entre Harry y Hermione, el almuerzo había terminado hacía ya rato. Ambos se pusieron muy rojos. "No es lo que parece" dijo Harry rápidamente, muy avergonzado. No era su intención hacer ver tan mal a Hermione. Todos en el pasillo la miraban con fríos ojos. "Sega mejog que vayan a clases. Si no me equivoco tienen clase conmigo... Tengue que advegtigles que tendrán falta si no llegan a tiempo. Y todos los demás, Hush, hush. No hay nada que veg." Dijo Fleur sacando a todos moviendo sus manos como si tratara de espantar a un cachorro.  
  
Todos en el pasillo salieron, lanzando miradas de desagrado a Hermione, quien estaba muy ruborizada de la vergüenza... Fleur se adelantó al salón, una vez que todos se habían ido. "Les dague cinco minutos paga que tegminen de hablag. Apesuguense."  
  
Una vez que Fleur se perdió de vista y Harry y Hermione quedaron solos de nuevo en el pasillo, Harry trató de disculparse. "Hermione..." comenzó él en un murmullo, "Yo no quería oírme así..." Hermione se volvió a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una mirada de intenso rencor. "Felicidades." Le dijo ella secamente, "conseguiste lo que querías." Y se marchó. Harry se quedó viéndola hasta que se perdió de vista. Se quedó en shock durante un tiempo. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Todo el mundo ahora pensaba lo peor de Hermione y todo por su culpa... Ahora sí que Hermione no lo perdonaría.  
  
******  
  
"Ahora sí que metiste la pata" le decía Ron a Harry. Harry le había contado todo en Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Todos miraron a Hermione con intenso odio, especialmente las chicas. Hermione ni siquiera volteaba a ver a Harry, a pesar de sus intentos para hablar con ella. Al final de la clase Hermione había salido corriendo del salón, sin darle a Harry tiempo para disculparse.  
  
"Si escucharas los rumores que corren por el castillo. Ahora sí que Hermione parece una... mujer fatal." Dijo Ron buscando las palabras adecuadas. Harry se habría reído de las palabras de Ron, si no hubiera estado tan deprimido.  
  
"Harry" le llamó una voz. Harry y Ron de volvieron. Eran Lavender y Pavarti quienes traían una cara llena de 'falsa pena'. "Hola Ron." Dijo Lavender. "Hola Lavender." Le contestó Ron con una gran sonrisa, que hizo que Lavender soltara una risita junto con Pavarti. Harry volteó los ojos. "¿Qué quieren?" les preguntó fríamente, pero ellas no notaron su tono. "Lamentamos mucho lo que te hizo Hermione" dijo Pavarti. "Sí. Ella es horrible. Estar jugando con tus sentimientos así" asintió Lavender. "Eso no fue..." comenzó a decir Harry, pero lo interrumpieron. "Ya debíamos esperar esto de ella. Después de lo de Krum." Dijo Pavarti. Lavender asintió. "¿Qué de Krum?" preguntó Harry consternado. "Pues que la dejó." Contestó Lavender, sorprendida de la pregunta. "¿Y eso qué?" dijo Harry sin entender. "Harry, por Dios. Que inocente eres. Por supuesto que ella le ha de haber hecho algo." Dijo Lavender. "Yo creo que lo engañó." Dijo Pavarti, "El chico parecía muy enamorado. Lastima del pobre que se enamoró de esa arpía."  
  
Lavender junto con los chicos parecía impresionada de las palabras de Pavarti. "¡¿DISCULPA?!" le gritó Harry muy enfadado. "¡POR SI NO LO SABÍAS ÉL LA DEJÓ PORQUE ERA HIJA DE MUGGLES. PERO ESO A USTEDES QUÉ LES IMPORTA. NO TIENEN OTRA COSA QUE INVENTAR RUMORES HORRIBLES ACERCA DE PRESONAS HONESTAS. DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HERMIONE LES HA AYUDADO CON SUS TAREAS. ELLA ES MARAVILLOSA Y USTEDES ESTÁN MUY OCUPADAS MANCHANDO LA REPUTACIÓN DE LOS DEMÁS COMO PARA DARSE CUENTA DE ESO.!" Les gritó Harry muy enfadado. Lavender parecía muy sorprendida, así como Ron, de la reacción de Harry, pero Pavarti parecía más molesta que sorprendida.  
  
"Entonces... ¿Por qué te besó y luego se arrepintió?" le preguntó la muchacha fríamente a Harry. Harry se quedó sin palabras. "Eso pensé" contestó Pavarti, "Vamos Lavender. No creo que nuestra presencia sea requerida aquí. Ah, y le voy a decir a toda la escuela, por cierto." Añadió y se marchó.  
  
"Lo siento mucho" les dijo Lavender a Ron y Harry, "A veces se le suelta la lengua un poco, pero realmente no quiso decir eso" y con eso se marchó detrás de Pavarti.  
  
Ron se quedó mirando la cara de Harry. "¿Estas bien?" le preguntó. Harry asintió lentamente. "Es solo que... no sé que hacer..." le dijo tristemente. "Hermione nunca me va a hablar de nuevo. Esta no me la perdona... Si tan solo... pudiera hacer algo..." "Puedes hacer algo." Dijo Ron. Harry se volvio a verlo. "¿Cómo qué?" le preguntó Harry. Ron le guiñó un ojo.  
  
"Eso," le dijo a Harry, "Es algo que tenemos que planear..."  
  
*****  
  
  
  
AHÍ ESTÁ. ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? LAMENTO ALARGARLO TANTO PERO VA A VALER LA PENA LA ESPERA ; ) MANDEN SUGERENCIAS DE LA DECLARACIÓN. COMO YA LES DIJE NO SOY MUY BUENA PARA ESAS COSAS XD. BUENO, MANDEN REVIEW¡¡¡ Y LAMENTO TANTO LA ESPERA. YA ME PROPUSE UN CAPÍTULO DIARIO. ES PRÓXIMO VA A SER MÁS LARGO. LO PROMETO. 


	27. Regalos perdidos

ADVERTENCIA: MEDIDA DE CURSI - METRO SALIÉNDOSE DE CONTROL... EL CAPITULO MÁS MELOSO DE TODO EL FIC, DISFRÚTENLO TODOS AQUELLOS ROMÁNTICOS... Y LOS QUE NO... AGUÁNTENSE Y LÉANLO¡¡¡  
  
POR CIERTO.. PARA QUIEN ME PREGUNTÓ EN LOS REVIEWS... SOY DE MÉXICO, TENGO 17 AÑOS (RECIÉN CUMPLIDOS, ASÍ QUE FELICÍTENME) Y SY SUPREFANATICA DE HARRY POTTER, H/HR RULES¡¡¡¡  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mini-Herm  
  
Capítulo 27- Regalos perdidos  
  
"¿Estas seguro que eso funcionará?" "Por supuesto que lo sé" "¿Seguro?" "Por última vez, Harry. Yo sé lo que hago." A Harry no le parecía que Ron tuviera mucha experiencia con chicas....y sus consejos eran muy... melosos. Era solo que a Hermione no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas... pero Ron seguía diciendo "Solo dice eso porque nadie le ha preparado algo así antes"  
  
Harry no estaba muy seguro, pero, aún así, le hizo caso a Ron, después de todo, era él, como Ron mismo había dicho, "quien tenía una novia" Harry y Ron estaban en la habitación de chicos, Harry escribiendo una carta para Hermione... Al hacer esto, Harry recordó como había transcurrido la semana desde que él y Hermione se pelearon en el pasillo... Ella ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver, ni siquiera cuando le llegaron Howlers y maldiciones en el correo de cómo "jugaba con los pobres sentimientos de Harry Potter" Ella solo se veía muy triste y molesta, pero no solo eso, sino que toda la casa de Gryffindor (además de todo Hogwarts por supuesto) le había dejado de hablar. Harry se sentía muy mal por todo lo que había pasado... y Pavarti sí que le contó a toda la escuela lo sucedido. Y para colmo, cada vez que Harry trataba de hablar con Hermione, ella salía corriendo sin ni siquiera responderle, y cada que se dignaba a voltear a verlo, Harry podía notar que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.  
  
"Listo" dijo Harry una vez terminada la carta. "Fiu, ya era hora. Espero que la hayas escrito bien... si Hermione pudo perdonarte lo del regalo, esto sin duda será pan comido." Dijo Ron. Harry volteó a verlo con mirada curiosa. Ron parecía asustado, y tapó su boca con las manos. "No debí decirte eso" dijo, con sus manos aún en su boca. "¿Regalo?" preguntó Harry. Ron parecía avergonzado. "Ron, ¿qué regalo? ¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Harry, algo consternado. "bueno... le prometí a Hermione que no te lo diría pero... ahora me descubriste... no es que a ella le haya importado mucho... pero... aún así me lo dijo. Estaba algo triste..." dijo Ron, casi hablando consigo mismo. "¿Ron, de qué diablos estas hablando?"  
  
Ron dio un gran suspiro, y rápidamente dijo "No le diste regalo de Navidad a Hermione aunque toda la escuela le mandó uno... tú fuiste el único que no le envió nada..." Harry se quedó en shock. Por supuesto que le había comprado a Hermione su... regalo... "¡Oh, no!" exclamó Harry, y corrió a su baúl, y levantó la puerta rápidamente. Comenzó a batir todo, sacando y dejando en el suelo lo que sacaba, estaba desesperado por encontrarlo...  
  
"¿Qué sucede, Harry?" le preguntó Ron, mirándolo. "¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HAYA OLVIDADO!" gritó Harry, todavía buscando en su baúl. "¿Olvidaste qué?" le preguntó Ron, mirándolo confundido, mientras Harry dejaba un desastre alrededor de su cama. "Ajá" dijo Harry sacando del fondo del baúl una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada. "¿Recuerdas que Hermione pasó una semana buscando sus regalos de Navidad por toda la torre?" le dijo Harry a Ron, quien asintió, "Pues... le compré esto a Hermione. Quería sorprenderla dándoselo personalmente... creí que le iba a gustar que se lo diera en persona... quería explicarle lo que hacía... ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto de olvidarlo...? Si no hubiéramos discutido en Navidad... Hermione no estaría tan enfadada conmigo..." Harry soltó la caja en su cama y se lanzó de espaldas en la misma, golpeando un poco la caja. Después la tomó y la miró con tono soñador...  
  
"¿Y...?" le preguntó Ron, sacándole de su sueño. "¿Y, qué?" preguntó Harry, sin dejar de mirar la caja. "¿No me vas a decir qué es?" le preguntó Ron. Harry se ruborizó un poco. "Esto se lo compré cuando aún no sabía lo que sentía por ella..." explicó Harry, "No puedo creer que le haya comprado esto... y no me había dado cuenta..." Ron se estaba desesperando "¡¿Y?!" volvió a preguntar más fuerte. Harry se ruborizó mucho más que antes. "No te lo voy a decir. No estoy listo para decirlo" le dijo ya mirándolo. "¿Qué no me vas a decir? Harry, yo soy tu mejor amigo, y soy quien te ha ayudado con todo." Razonó Ron. "Tú, eres el que me ha metido en todos estos problemas, Ron" le dijo Harry secamente. Ron parecía un poco insultado, pero... es Ron.. a él se le pasan las cosas muy fácilmente. "Ya, ya" dijo de mala gana, y se sentó él en su respectiva cama...  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo. Harry pensando en el regalo de Hermione, en su pelea, en aquella Navidad que despertaron juntos en su cama y... pues básicamente en Hermione. Ron miró a Harry un momento. "Harry" murmuró él en tono muy serio. Harry se volvió a verlo, "¿Sí?" preguntó él, algo extrañado por la seriedad de Ron. "¿Qué es?" le preguntó el pelirrojo emocionado, pero pagó caro la broma con un almohadazo en el rostro.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Harry Ron se encontraban escondidos detrás de un cruce, mirándo de reojo el pasillo de la biblioteca. Ya eran las nueve, hora de cerrar la biblioteca y hora de comenzar el plan. "Ahí está" susurró Ron, cuando vio que Hermione salía de la biblioteca con un enorme libro bajo el brazo que Harry reconoció como el libro de pociones... posiblemente Hermione había estado estudiando. La muchacha comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, cuando Ron susurró algo emocionado "¿Listo?" Harry asintió. "Ya" dijo Ron, y Harry sacó su varita y murmuró "Orchidemus" y una hermosa flor salió disparada de su varita y cayó en los pies de Hermione quien se detuvo y la recogió. Era una margarita blanca silvestre, y parecía recién cortada. Harry y Ron comenzaron a retroceder, casi corriendo cuando Hermione, con la flor en la mano, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos de nuevo. Por suerte traían la capa de Harry de invisibilidad, si no, Hermione hubiera atrapado a los dos y salido corriendo en el acto. Harry murmuró de nuevo el hechizo, y otra flor cayó a los pies de Hermione, esta vez fue un tulipán azul, Hermione lo recogió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mirando hacia todos lados.  
  
Siguió caminando. Harry y Ron seguían retrocediendo, esta vez dejando un rastro de flores diferentes que Hermione iba recogiendo conforme caminaba. Un clavel... un geranio... y una violeta... un alcatraz... un ave del paraíso (me encantan la flores por cierto ; p ) y a la entrada de la enorme puerta del colegio, una rosa roja, y una nota pegada en la puerta. Harry y Ron la espiaban desde una esquina del salón. No había ya nadie... Todos habían subido a dormir... La nota estaba doblada y decía "Hermione LEEME" Hermione no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse un poco... era ese tipo de risita que Harry detestaba en las chicas, pero ahora en Hermione, le parecía adorable. Hermione dejó las flores y el enorme libro en el suelo, tomó la carta y la abrió. Harry la miró ansioso.  
  
El rostro de Hermione pasó de aquella sonrisa a una cara seria, después sonrió de nuevo y otra vez seria... "No debe saber qué hacer..." murmuró Ron. Harry seguía viendo a Hermione. "Espero que acepte ir..." dijo Harry muy nervioso. "Claro que irá. Se siente halagada. Ve su sonrisa" dijo Ron emocionado. "Já, mis planes si funcionan después de todo" Harry volteó los ojos, y siguió mirando a Hermione, quién volteó a todos lados, y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta, y salió hacia fuera...  
  
"Listo" dijo Ron en voz alta ya que Hermione había desaparecido de vista. Harry ahora se sintió más nervioso que nunca. "Es tu turno." Dijo Ron dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Harry. "¿Tienes el regalo?" Harry asintió no pudiendo hablar. "Muy bien." Dijo Ron contento. Harry avanzó hacia la puerta sin sentir las piernas.. estaba demasiado nervioso, abrió la puerta lentamente y Ron le gritó "NO LO ECHES A PERDER"  
  
****  
  
Harry avanzó por el camino de arena hasta el pie del lago, donde se encontraba Hermione, sentada en una manta que Harry y Ron habían puesto más temprano. Estaba viendo las flores que había encontrado, se veía algo desilusionada. Tal vez pensaba que Harry no llegaría. "Er... Hola" dijo Harry un poco más alto de lo que hubiera querido, pateándose por dentro por no haber dicho algo mejor. Hermione lo miró y asintió en saludo. Aunque no sonreía, por lo menos ya no lloraba.  
  
Harry avanzó muy incomodo y se sentó en la manta del suelo, lo más apartado que pudo de Hermione. Estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar. Notó que Hermione lo miraba, y se volvió a verla. "¿No tenías algo que decirme?" dijo Hermione, hablándole por primera vez en días. "Er... sí." Dijo Harry arrodillándose para estar de frente a Hermione, Hermione giró un poco también para estar frente a él. Harry se aclaró la garganta y dio un muy hondo suspiro. "Yo... quería disculparme" le dijo Harry, encontrando la manta en la que estaba sentado muy interesante de repente, o era solo porque quería evitar mirar a Hermione. "¿Es en serio?" le preguntó ella. Harry subió su rostro hasta mirarla. Tenía sus enormes ojos café que siempre lo hacían hacer lo que ella quisiera llenos de lágrimas. Harry asintió.  
  
Hermione se ruborizó y miró la manta. Harry la miró un rato, pero de repente recordó el regalo. "Ah, tengo algo para ti." Le dijo, sacando del bolsillo de la túnica la misma caja negra que había dejado en su baúl. Hermione lo miró con grandes ojos, las lágrimas habían desaparecido, y sus mejillas estaban muy subidas de color...  
  
"¿Para mí?" le preguntó Hermione. "Ajá" dijo Harry, un poco menos nervioso, "Es tu regalo de Navidad atrasado... Sé que no te lo había dado pero... es que... se me había olvidado en el cajón, con todo lo que pasó aquél día... Lo siento mucho, Hermione." Dijo de nuevo. Hermione lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de ternura... "¿No lo vas a abrir?" le preguntó Harry algo nervioso, tal vez no le había gustado el gesto... Hermione sonrió ampliamente cuando se volvió a la caja y lentamente abrió la caja, parecía de nuevo aquella niñita de cinco años, cuando abría algún regalo esperando un juguete.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron más, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Harry sonrió un poco, tal vez si le había gustado después de todo. "Harry, esto... es demasiado... no puedo aceptarlo..." le dijo ella. "Por supuesto que no es demasiado. Después del completo patán que he sido, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer. Se supone que cada vez que estés lejos y en peligro... el ángel vendrá a avisarme y me guiará hacia tí... Déjame ponértelo." Le dijo tomando la caja abierta. Dentro había un dije de plata en una cadena también de plata. El dije tenía forma de un ángel, y en el centro del ángel, un pequeño corazón de rubí. No era muy grande ni ostentoso... pero así era Hermione, sencilla...  
  
Hermione movió su cabello y dejó que Harry se lo pusiera. Mientras Harry abrochaba la cadena, escuchó a Hermione decirle "'¿Esto quiere decir que sigues siendo mi ángel?" Harry se ruborizó. "¿Recuerdas eso?" le preguntó. "Por supuesto... No es fácil olvidar un ángel" contestó ella. Harry se ruborizó aún más por lo que dijo, pero, aún así, estaba sonriendo. Una pregunta apareció en la mente de Harry, "Er... ¿Hermione?" dijo él algo incierto. "Mmmhhmm" contestó ella. Ella seguía dándole la espalda a Harry. "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" "Ajá..." repuso ella. Harry dio un gran suspiro. "Sabes... para que la poción funcionara... el antídoto de mi poción, quiero decir... Tenías que haber obtenido cuatro cosas..." explicó Harry. Hermione no dijo nada, así que Harry continuó... "¿Puedo preguntarte... cuál fue tu deseo... qué fue lo que cumpliste cuando estabas pequeña?" Hermione dio un suspiro también y contestó, "Sé que vas a pensar muy mal de mí... pero... siempre quise ser notada... por todos, me refiero... a veces, me canso de ser invisible todo el tiempo..." dijo en una voz muy baja. "Yo siempre te noté" le dijo Harry algo nervioso... Hermione dio otro suspiro. "Como la niña que te ayudaba con la tarea... ¿o no, Harry?" le preguntó, su tono algo triste. Harry se sintió muy mal consigo mismo, "Hace tiempo que ya no te veo así..." le contestó él en voz baja. Los dos se quedaron callados durante un rato.  
  
"Y... ¿Por qué fuiste... feliz?" preguntó ahora Harry. "Porque por fin sentía... que me querían... Jamás había sentido eso antes. Como todos cuidaban de mí... como se interesaban en lo que hacía... sentía que tenía... amigos..." Contestó ella, con algo de nerviosismo en su voz. Harry no sabía qué decir.... ¿Qué no lo consideraba a él su amigo? Tal vez nunca le daba la importancia que debía tener... todo iba cambiar ahora, pero Harry todavía tenía otra pregunta.  
  
"¿Y... por qué deseaste tener quince años de nuevo...?" preguntó. Hermione ahora parecía no querer contestar... se quedó callada durante mucho tiempo. Harry supo que no debió decir eso, "Lo siento... no debí preguntar..." comenzó a decir. "No," dijo Hermione volviéndose a verlo, después miró la manta y se ruborizó, "Está bien... Bueno... estuve pensando en todo lo que hacías por mí... y pues... como toda niña... me enamoré del muchacho que no podía tener... era muy joven para mi niñero y no podía estar con él..." Harry se ruborizó al oír esto. "Creí que... no sentías lo mismo..." le dijo él en voz baja. "Yo nunca dije eso..." dijo ella. Harry la miró, y ahora viéndolo a los ojos, Hermione continuó hablando, "Yo solo quería disculparme por mentirte. Cuando te besé... sí sentía... algo... Yo no quería hacerte sentir incomodo... y pensé que... si te decía que no sentía nada por ti... podrías perdonarme..."  
  
Los dos se quedaron callados durante un tiempo, mirando la manta... "¿Fue cierto, Harry? ¿Tú también...?" preguntó Hermione nerviosa. Harry asintió, muy tímidamente.  
  
"Ah, qué dulzura" dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos se volvieron rápidamente.. Cho Chang se encontraba a unos pasos de ahí, señalándolos con su varita.....  
  
  
  
  
  
¿QUÉ TAL? ¿QUÉ LES PARECE? ¿LES GUSTÓ? ¿NO? MANDEN REVIEW¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE HE RECIBIDO¡¡¡ LEAN TAMBIÉN MI OTRO FIC "TE AMARÉ" DONDE VAN A VOMITAR DE LO CURSI QUE ESTÁ, FUE UNA PRÁCTICA PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO, ES UN SONG FIC... JEJE ^_^ 


	28. Venganza

Mini-Herm  
  
Capítulo 28- Venganza  
  
"Cho..." murmuró Harry, viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos. Se sentía algo asustado. Hermione estaba más asustada todavía y la miraba con gran temor. Cho les sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa honesta como la de Hermione, sino una sonrisa maliciosa y los miraba con intenso odio.  
  
"Creí que hubieras preferido a alguien más... a mi nivel, que a la sangre sucia... pero ya veo que tienes muy mal gusta, Harry..." dijo Cho mirando a Hermione como suciedad. Hermione parecía ofendida pero no dijo nada. Cho la miraba con maldad, y Harry pasaba su mirada de una a la otra.  
  
"¿Crees que eran sueños, Hermione?" le preguntó Cho. Hermione dio un brinco al oír esto. Harry no entendía, "¿Crees que son sueños...?" repitió Cho caminando hacia ellos con su varita todavía alzada apuntándolos. "¿O tal vez sean... premoniciones?" le preguntó Cho, con una sonrisa malvada. El miedo en los ojos de Hermione se incrementó... "Primero me matará a mí, antes de siquiera ponerle un dedo encima" dijo Hermione, su voz llena de odio... La sonrisa de Cho creció aún más, "Ah, no te preocupes... morirás." Le dijo, "Pero todo a su tiempo..."  
  
"Hermione..." murmuró Harry, sin entender de qué hablaban. Cho se volvió a él, su varita apuntándolo. "¿No sabes qué fue lo que oculta tu querida Hermione, Harry?" le dijo Cho, con tono de falsa preocupación. Harry la miraba, ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?, la sonrisa de Cho creció aún más si eso era posible, "Te ha visto morir..." le dijo Cho, Harry sintió un escalofrío correr por su cuerpo. "En sus sueños... Te vio morir. Y se vio a sí misma sin moverse... sin hacer nada para salvarte..." "Cállate..." murmuró Hermione. "Ella no te ama. Te ve morir y no hace nada al respecto..." Harry miró a Hermione, ¿por qué no le había dicho de estos sueños? "¡Cállate!" exclamó Hermione con más furia y potencia. "Ah, te duele la verdad... ¿Hermione? No lo amas... de hecho.. él tampoco te ama... te lastima, te hiere... ¿de verdad quieres alguien así a tu lado...?" "¡YA CÁLLATE!" gritó Hermione, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos, y soltando algunas lágrimas.  
  
"Puedes escucharlo ahora.... sus gritos... su voz... te está llamando..." le decía Cho a Hermione, Harry la miraba sin saber qué hacer. Los ojos de Hermione se habían puesto rojos, y emitían un brillo espeluznante "No... no por favor... basta" decía Hermione, arrodillada en el suelo, moviendo su cabeza descontroladamente, lagrimas mojando todo su rostro... "Te pide ayuda... y tu nunca contestas... hasta que es muy tarde..." "!No¡" "Su cuerpo, está ahí Hermione, ¿no lo vez? Está pálido... está helado... Está..." "!Basta¡" "...muerto" "¡NO!" gritó Hermione, y con eso, se desplomó en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente. Cho sonrió.  
  
"Que fácil es convencerla, no lo crees?" Harry miró a Cho con intenso odio, "¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?!" le gritó a Cho el muchacho, tratando de llegar a Hermione, pero al tocar su brazo, este le quemó la mano a Harry como si Harry hubiera tocado carbón al rojo vivo, Harry se quejó del dolor, pero ese no era comparable con ver a Hermione, estaba muy pálida, sin hablar ni moverse... pero lo peor... era que no había dejado de llorar... pero esta vez sus lágrimas no eran comunes, eran rojas lágrimas de sangre. Harry miró con gran odio a Cho, quien lo miraba sonriente.  
  
"¿Qué le has hecho?" preguntó Harry de nuevo. Cho le seguía sonriendo, "El amo quiere verla" respondió ella simplemente... El corazón de Harry dio un brinco... Voldemort quería a Hermione, y él no podía hacer nada por ella, ni siquiera tocarla...  
  
Con gran rencor, sacó su varita rápidamente, tal vez podría aniquilar a Cho ahí mismo, y después salvaría a Hermione, lo único que quería hacer él era vengarse... herirla de alguna forma, pero Cho fue más rápida que él. "Expeliarmus" susurró ella sin darle mucha importancia a lo que él hacía, y un brillo amarillo golpeó a Harry en la mano lanzando su varita lejos de él. "Maldita..." murmuró Harry, viendo su varita a lo lejos. "Tsk, Tsk, Harry, no hay necesidad de ser rudos... de todas maneras... no es mi tarea matarte a ti... yo solo pedí a la sangre sucia..." dijo Cho, y con eso, levantó la varita de nuevo apuntando hacia Harry, y murmuró "Desmaius"  
  
Harry solo vio una gran luz azul, a Hermione yaciendo en el suelo, y a Cho con su malévola sonrisa, después... todo se puso negro...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
COMO ME GUSTARÍA DEJARLE AHÍ.... PERO ESO SERÍA MUY CRUEL ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"¿Crees que esté muerto?" "¿Quieres callarte?" "¿Eh, sigue dormido...?" "Sí, todavía..." "!Cállense los dos, lo van a despertar¡" "Pues ese es exactamente el punto"  
  
A Harry le dolía mucho la cabeza, tenía los ojos cerrados y podía escuchar algunas voces... voces que él conocía... ¿Qué había sucedido? De pronto todo regresó a su mente, el odioso recuerdo de la noche anterior, y sintió un vacío en todo su interior... Cho con la varita levantada... Hermione en el suelo, gritando y llorando... las sangre que salía de sus ojos,  
  
"¡HERMIONE!" exclamó Harry sentándose de repente, "¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está?" preguntaba Harry a las tres figuras que estaban ahí. Buscó sus lentes pero no los encontró, "Ten" le dijo la voz de Ron y una figura muy borrosa le pasó algo, sus lentes... ( Daaaa) Rápidamente se los puso, y vio a Ron, Fred y George frente a él. No estaba ya en el lago... sino en la enfermería... "¿Dónde está Hermione?" les preguntó a los Weasley. Los tres parecían muy tristes. "Harry" murmuró Ron, Harry sintió aún más vació con esto, "No encontraron a Hermione... pero... encontraron mucha sangre... al parecer... era de ella, según el hechizo de Dumblendore... dijo que había perdido mucha sangre... que ella estaba... estaba... bueno, que podía estar... ya sabes..." dijo Ron. Harry notó que sus ojos estaban rojos... No era posible... Ron había estado llorando... Tal vez Hermione ya estaba... 'No' pensó Harry bruscamente, "No" repitió en voz alta. "No está muerta" dijo, su voz muy segura.  
  
Los tres Weasley lo miraron dudosos pero no dijeron nada, "Cho se la llevó... Estoy seguro... ella la tiene... No sé por qué la quería... dijo que la iba a matar... pero no puede... no puede matarla... No lo permitiré" decía Harry desesperado... "Tienen que creerme..." les rogaba, pero los tres pelirrojos lo veían sin saber qué decir... "Harry..." dijo Ron en voz suave, "Dumblendore hizo el hechizo en la sangre... perdió la suficiente para morir... y Dumblendore nunca se equivoca en sus hechizos..." "Perdió suficiente sangre para morir, señor Weasley, pero no dije que había muerto." Dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los tres Weasleys dieron un ligero brinco, el profesor Dumblendore había entrado a la enfermería sin ser notado. "Si nos disculpan... me gustaría hablar con Harry un momento" les dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Los tres Weasley salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a Dumblendore y a Harry.  
  
"Profesor..." comenzó Harry, pero se calló al ver que Dumblendore levantaba una mano. "No, Harry. Quiero hablar contigo. Te diga lo que te diga sé que harás lo correcto... yo mismo no sé que aconsejarte para que lo hagas... pero quiero que tú hagas la decisión..." aquí Dumblendore dio un suspiro, Harry no lo había visto tan triste, "La señorita Chang le ha llevado a la señorita Granger a Voldemort... eso es obvio. No creo que esté muerta, pero no descartemos la posibilidad... llevas inconsciente cuatro días desde que te encontramos en el lago... la señorita Granger solo habría vivido unas pocas horas con la poca sangre que le quedaba..." Harry trató de reclamar pero Dumblendore lo calló de nuevo, "Ahora, sabemos que Voldemort quiere que vayas a buscarla, Harry. Es obvio que esto es una trampa... pero sé que no puedo detenerte a que vayas... siempre protegemos a los que amamos... y esta no es la excepción, me imagino." Harry le daba una mirada intensa. "Es tu decisión. Te arriesgas a entrar a la trampa, o lo dejas en manos del ministerio..." terminó Dumblendore, mirando a Harry, de la misma intensidad con la que él lo miraba. Fue un momento extraño... Harry nunca había visto a Dumblendore tan serio y preocupado... Y Harry jamás lo había visto de la manera como lo hacía ahora...  
  
"Ni siquiera tiene que preguntar..." contestó Harry firmemente. Dumblendore dio un fuerte suspiro, y sonrió, "Que así sea, Harry." Contestó el director, "Solo espero que sepas lo que haces..."  
  
"Lo sé, profesor. Hago lo correcto." Contestó de nuevo el muchacho. Dumblendore lo miraba, ya no con esa mirada intensa, sino con gran orgullo, "Eres igual a tu padre, Harry..." le dijo sonriendo, "Y un auténtico Gryffindor, debo decirlo. Tendrás toda mi ayuda para encontrarla... pero..." el rostro de Dumblendore cambió de esa mirada de orgullo a una mirada de tristeza, "lamentablemente no sé por donde empezar a buscar..."  
  
Harry sintió un dolor en el estomago, y el vacío era mayor... Sí Dumblendore no lo sabía, ¿quién podría?... en ese momento algo entró volando por la ventana... Dumblendore y Harry voltearon al instante que escucharon como si campanas sonaran, pequeñas y hermosas campanas de cristal... a eso se escuchaba, un brillo voló alrededor de sus cabezas y se posó en la mano de Harry. Harry sonrió al ver el objeto... Dumblendore sonrió también al ver el objeto.  
  
"Ah, un ángel guardián... Me sorprende tu inteligencia, Harry., realmente eres igual a tu padre... pero también eres igual a tu madre..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? NO SÉ A USTEDES PERO A MI... ¡ME ENCANTÓ¡ ¿O SERÁ QUE ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE YA SALE EL LIBRO 5? ¬¬ES IGUAL... SIGAN LEYENDO Y MANDEN REVIEWS... Y PARA NOBODY... ¡¿¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO INMADURA?¡?! 


	29. Sopresas en la cueva

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN MANDADO¡¡¡ POR FAVOR, ESPERO SUGERENCIAS PARA LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS PORQUE PIENSO ACABARLO PRONTO... YA NI SE DEBERÍA LLAMAR, MINI- HERM... YA NO ESTÁ CHICA Hermione... BUENO... NO IMPORTA, LEAN Y MANDEN REVIEW¡¡¡  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mini- Herm  
  
Capítulo 29- Sorpresas en la cueva  
  
"No se ni siquiera porque te acompaño..." "Porque eres un gran amigo..." "Eres una mala influencia ¿lo sabías?" "Aja... Es por ahí, apresúrate... No queremos que el ángel se adelante..."  
  
"Dumblendore debió quedarse callado.. pero no.. 'Tal vez el señor Weasley sea tan amable de acompañarte'. No me importa que tan genial sea, ese tipo está demente..." "Ron, deja de quejarte. Si te quieres regresar regresa... en serio, no tienes porqué ponerte así. Yo iré solo por Hermione." "¿ESTÁS DEMENTE? No puedo dejar sola a Hermione, con esa... esa... ¡Chang¡"  
  
Harry y Ron llevaban ya seis horas siguiendo al pequeño ángel plateado, que brillaba con la luz del sol, el pequeño movía sus alas como una libélula, pero era más pequeño, y casi invisible. Lo bueno, era que volaba muy lento, por ser tan pequeño, así que no tenían por qué ir muy rápido, pero Ron se detenía de vez en cuando para quejarse del viaje... "Ni siquiera soy bueno en los duelos... no sé de qué diablos te voy a servir..." Harry no le hacía mucho caso, ya que no dejaba de ver al pequeño ángel. Iban por el bosque prohibido, al cual entraron después de mucho pelear con Ron.  
  
"Espera" dijo Harry, deteniendo a Ron con el brazo, "Harry, ¿Qué...?" "Shh" Harry pudo ver algo entre los árboles. Había una especie de campamento, cerca a una cueva en una montaña. estaba Cho Chang hablando con una esfera, al lado de la entrada de esa cueva. No había nadie más... solo ella, hablando con la esfera... "Harry, es Scabbers" susurró Ron en el oído de Harry. En efecto, Cho tenía una rata en el hombro, Harry y Ron, se ocultaron detrás de un arbusto cercano y escucharon la conversación.  
  
"...Eso creemos. Pero no estamos seguros de que lo deje." "¿Y Potter, no sabe de su localización." "No veo forma de que sepa donde estamos." "¿Y la sangre sucia?" "Se la llevaremos enseguida. Cuando Potter se entere en donde está, ya estará con usted." "Excelente... estoy seguro que Dumblendore le dejará venir... Y Potter no dejará a su novia sola... Ven inmediatamente, y no te detengas por nada... no podemos permitir que te encuentren." "Sí. Me iré enseguida." "Cola gusano, trae enseguida a la sangre sucia. ¿Le han sacado información?" En ese momento, la rata saltó del hombro de Cho, y al llegar al suelo, comenzó a estirarse hasta tomar la forma de un hombre pequeño. "No, amo. No importa que tanto la torturemos no nos ha dicho la debilidad de Potter. Hemos hecho la maldición cruciatus más de diez veces y no nos ha dicho..." "¿Y las alucinaciones? Chang, tu eres la experta." "No puedo convencerla. Ha visto morir a Potter millones de veces, pero aún no quiere decirnos... Le he prometido grandes cosas si se une a nosotros, pero aún no ha sido convencida... la maldición veritas tampoco funciona con ella. Esa niña se ha preparado para esto... al parecer ha tomado pociones y se ha hechizado a sí misma... creo que sabía que intentaríamos secuestrarla. No puedo creer que haya soportado el tomar la poción antiveritas... cuando la tomé... yo... sentí que moría... Es más fuerte de lo que parece." Afirmó Cho. Harry sintió un dolor de estómago... pero por lo menos Hermione seguía con vida... Hermione había sido torturada, y ya llevaban cuatro días así. Harry recordó la sensación de estar bajo el hechizo cruciatus, era el dolor más horrible que había sentido en su vida... no podía creer que Hermione había pasado por él varias veces...  
  
En ese momento la esfera explotó como si fuera una burbuja de jabón. Ron miraba a Harry, con una expresión de tristeza. Harry sabía qué tenía qué hacer. Tenía que sacar a Hermione de ahí, pero... ¿cómo hacerlo?  
  
"Vamos por ahí" dijo Harry, mirando unos arbustos cercanos, "¿Trajiste la capa de invisibilidad?" preguntó Ron. Harry asintió, sacándola de por debajo de la túnica. La pasaron sobre sus cabezas, y se dirigieron a la entrada de la cueva. Casi chocan con Petegriew quien entró de repente a la cueva, dejando a Cho fuera.  
  
"¿a dónde vas?" le preguntó Cho. "Voy a ver a la sangre sucia. Tal vez ahora nos diga algo." Contestó Petegriew. Harry sintió el miedo correr por sus venas. Si Petegriew era capaz de ponerle un dedo encima a Hermione, sería capaz de probar por primera vez la maldición asesina. "Vamos" murmuró Harry a Ron, por debajo de la capa, y siguieron a Petegriew por la cueva.  
  
"Lumos" murmuró Petegriew levantando su varita, y un destello blanco apareció en la punta iluminando la cueva. Comenzó a caminar, el camino era rocoso y difícil de cruzar sin hacer ruido. Más de una vez Harry o Ron patearon alguna piedra en el camino, provocando que Petegriew revisara el lugar, y tuvieron que esquivarlo.  
  
"Ahí estás" dijo por fin, Petegriew. El corazón de Harry dio un brinco. Hermione se encontraba como amarrada de los brazos contra la pared, pero no tenía sogas o algo que la sostuviera, sino que parecía estar sostenida mágicamente. Estaba colgada tan alto que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. Sus muñecas estaban moradas, y su rostro golpeado y ensangrentado de sangre ya seca, de los pasados días. Su cabello más despeinado y enmarañado de lo usual. Su uniforme rasgado y cortado. Pero lo peor era, que estaba muy pálida, y muy delgada. Sus usuales mejillas rozadas estaban tan blancas como las de Malfoy, y se notaban sus huesos muy marcados.  
  
"Hermione" suspiró Harry, mirándola. No podía creer que había resistido tanto tiempo así. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de repente, mirando a Petegriew, quien tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. "¿Lista para decirme todo?" le dijo Cola gusano. Hermione no contestó, solo lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de odio. "Aún no quieres hablar, ¿eh?" le decía Petegriew con su sonrisa malévola. Puso su varita en el pecho de Hermione, sobre su corazón. "No me hagas hacer esto de nuevo." Le dijo él. Hermione seguía sin decir nada. Harry contemplaba la escena sin saber qué hacer. Estaba tratando de ir a golpear a Petegriew, pero Ron le sostenía los hombros para evitar que se quitara la capa.  
  
"¿Hasta cuanto quieres que cuente ahora?" le preguntaba Petegriew. "¿20? ¿30?.. ¿No?" Ahora Petegriew puso su mano en la mejilla de Hermione, acariciándola con el pulgar. Harry sentía su sangre hervir de rabia. Hermione lo miró con desprecio. No parecía tener las fuerzas para moverse, pero levantó el rostro, muy decidida, y le escupió muy grosera en el rostro a Petegriew. A él no le hizo mucha gracia. "Maldita Sangre sucia..." dijo él, limpiándose en rostro con la mano. "Cruciatus" dijo, y la luz roja de la varita golpeó a Hermione directo en el pecho. Hermione comenzó a retorcerse y gemir. No parecía tener fuerzas para gritar, como había hecho Harry un año antes.  
  
Harry ya no lo soportaba, se soltó de Ron, y corrió a golpear a Petegriew con su cuerpo, derrumbándolo, y haciendo que el hechizo perdiera su efecto contra Hermione.  
  
"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Harry a Hermione, una vez que se incorporó. Hermione le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa débil. Harry sintió que se le partía el corazón. Pero Petegriew se levantó rápidamente, y los apuntó con la varita. "Creíste que con eso me detendrías Potter?" le preguntó Petegriew.  
  
Harry sintió que tenía una carta de triunfo, "No puedes matarme" dijo él mirando a Petegriew con desprecio. "Tienes un pacto conmigo. No puedes matarme. Yo te salvé la vida. Tu magia no funciona conmigo" Petegriew sonrió, "No te puedo hacer nada, pero tu pequeña noviecita no está muy a salvo." Harry sintió miedo de nuevo, miró a Hermione que seguía colgada en la pared, no se podía mover, y aunque Harry se pusiera frente a ella, su cabeza seguía muy visible para que Petegriew la alcanzara.  
  
Hermione sonrió de repente, Harry no encontraba la gracia. Se volvió hacia Petegriew, y captó por qué sonreía Hermione. Una enorme roca flotaba por encima de la cabeza Petegriew, y él no la había notado.  
  
"Avada..." comenzó él a decir, pero PAM, la roca golpeó duramente en la cabeza a Petegriew, quien se desplomó inmediatamente en el suelo. De repente, la cabeza de Ron apareció flotando, detrás del cuerpo de Petegriew. "Lamento haberme tardado"dijo él muy sonriente. "¿Estas bien, Hermione?" le preguntó preocupado. Harry volvió a mirarla. Estaba muy débil, y respiraba entrecortadamente. No podía hablar, y solo negó con la cabeza muy lentamente.  
  
"Finite Incatatem" dijo Ron, apuntándola con su varita, y Hermione, se soltó de la pared, y comenzó a caer. Harry pudo atraparla a tiempo, para que no se golpeara contra el suelo. Harry la miró de cerca y se veía mucho peor. Seguía respirando muy entrecortadamente, tenía sus ojos cerrados y cicatrices en el rostro. "Hermione..." murmuró Harry, abrazándola. "Harry..." susurró ella, en su oido, "Lo siento..." Harry la miró. "¿De qué te disculpas?" le preguntó él, su voz suave. "No... no debí... Argh." Pero Hermione no pudo terminar su frase, porque comenzó a toser muy fuerte. Harry trató de sostenerla, pero luego notó algo. De la boca de Hermione, salía sangre. "Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería, de prisa" dijo Harry, levantándola. Ron asintió, y fue a ayudar a Harry a levantarla. "Lo que nos haces hacer, Hermione" le murmuró a Hermione el pelirrojo. Hermione solo le sonrió un poco, "Ustedes son los que buscan los problemas..." murmuró ella débilmente. Ron se rió un poco.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, Hermione con un brazo alrededor de Harry y otro alrededor de Ron, tratando de caminar.  
  
"A donde van?" preguntó una voz, delante. "Oh no," pensó Harry. Se les había olvidado algo.. o más bien alguien... Cho se encontraba entre ellos y la salida...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿LES GUSTÓ? DIGANME¡¡¡¡¡ Y SUGERENCIAS POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ MANDEN REVIEW¡¡¡ Y Nobody... solo estaba bromeando ¬¬ 


	30. Sueños Ficticios

HOLA A TODOS¡¡¡¡ ^_^ ME GUSTARIA DISCULPARME POR TARDARME TANTO EN ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS, PERO YA NO SE ME OCURRE NADA¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿QUIEREN UN FINAL CURSI, GRACIOSO, TRISTE O FELIZ, DRAMÁTICO? MANDENME SU RESPUESTA EN LOS REVIEWS¡¡¡¡¡  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mini- Herm  
  
Capítulo 30- Sueños Ficticios  
  
"Cho..." murmuró Harry mirando a la chica delante de él. Cho sonreía como aquella noche hacía ya cuatro días. "¿Crees que va a durar mucho?" le preguntó ella, señalando a Hermione con la cabeza. Harry miró a Hermione, al igual que Ron. Estaba totalmente inconsciente y apenas respiraba. "Resiste un poco... por favor..." le decía desesperado Harry, pero Hermione no respondió. "No te responderá Harry" dijo Cho.  
  
Harry sacudió un poco a Hermione, "Despierta, por favor... No me hagas esto, Hermione..." le decía Harry. Ron también la sacudía, "Vamos, Hermione. No seas perezosa, despierta..." murmuraba él, se veía preocupado. "mmhhmmm Harry..." murmuró Hermione, casi inaudible. "Estoy aquí." Le dijo Harry algo más tranquilo. Pero su tranquilidad no siguió mucho, ya que Hermione comenzó a temblar y murmurar constantemente en nombre de Harry.  
  
Harry y Ron recostaron a Hermione en el suelo, Harry la abrazó contra sí. "Estoy aquí... Hermione, tranquilízate..." le decía, pero Hermione seguía temblando. "Harry..." murmuró de nuevo Hermione. Cho se rió sonoramente, era un sonido frío y lleno de rencor. "No puede escucharte, Harry..." le dijo, "Está en trance..."  
  
"¿Trance?" repitió Harry. Cho asintió. "¿Qué le hiciste?" le preguntó Ron, furioso. Cho se rió de nuevo, "No es más que un simple hechizo imperius. Solo la convencí de que estaba en... otro lugar..." "¿Dónde?" preguntó Harry. Cho sonrió aún más, y se veía algo apenada. "No lo sé... Solo... le dije que fuera a su peor pesadilla... pero... no creo que haya salido bien el hechizo porque... ahora vive dentro de ese sueño. Apenas puede hablar... creo que es por eso que no nos dijo nada... a penas distingue qué es realidad y qué no lo es...."  
  
Harry sintió la rabia llenar sus venas... "¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?¡" preguntó Harry enfadado... Cho sonrió un poco. "No te enfades, Harry... velo por el lado bueno... si no hubiera sido por mi hechizo, ella ya se hubiera vuelto loca por los cruciatus de Petegriew... Aunque... ahora permanecerá así... para siempre... al menos que puedan salir de esta cueva... no creo que puedan salvarla... Parece que sueña contigo... siempre dice tu nombre, y luego..." "¡HARRY!" gritó de repente Hermione, abriendo sus ojos, los cuales estaban rojos, "Hace eso," dijo Cho. "Estoy aquí" le dijo Harry a Hermione, todavía abrazándola. Después sus ojos comenzaron a verse del color café de nuevo, seguía respirando entrecortadamente. "¿Harry?" preguntó Hermione, sus ojos entrecerrados. "Shh, estoy aquí..." le dijo Harry abrazándola más. Y con eso Hermione se desmayó de nuevo, y comenzó a temblar.  
  
"No creo que Dumblendore pueda curarla..." dijo Cho sonriendo... "Pero no te preocupes por ella... no vas a vivir lo suficiente para verla sufrir." Y con eso Cho levantó su varita apuntándolos. "Avada..." comenzó a decir, pero una voz detrás de ella gritó "¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS¡" y una luz gris golpeó a Cho en el pecho, y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Sus brazos parecían pegados a su cintura y sus piernas estaban muy juntas, y con eso se desplomó en el suelo, con un golpe duro.  
  
Harry y Ron se quedaron anonanados con el destello. "Te dije que había sido bueno seguirlos." "Sí, sí... como sea." "No te enojes... sabes que tengo razón." "Uh, huh." "¡DEJA DE DARME POR MI LADO. SABES QUE TENGO LA RAZÓN!." "si tu lo dices" "!AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH ERES INSOPORTABLE¡" "Y tu tienes un temperamento horrible..." "Es parte de mi herencia familiar..." "!YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS¡" se escucharon unas voces conocidas discutiendo.  
  
De repente, Draco, Ginny y Lavender aparecieron de entre las sombras. "Já" dijo Draco, "!Le dí¡" "Oooohhhh, ¡Ronnie¡ ¿Estas bien, tesoro?" preguntó Lavender, corriendo hacia Ron y abrazándolo. "Er, sí... pero Hermione no está muy bien." Contestó Ron casi sin poder respirar por el fuerte abrazo de Lavender. Draco se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Harry y Hermione, frente a ellos. Entrecerró los ojos con un gesto de rencor. "Quedó atrapada en una pesadilla..." murmuró. "¿Hay alguna cura?" preguntó Harry angustiado. Draco le sonrió débilmente, "Bueno, Potter. Hermione es fuerte... tal vez... Pero... ha sufrido mucho... no estoy seguro que... aunque salga de la pesadilla, supere el trauma..." Harry sintió su corazón voltearse, "Pero..." dijo Harry, "Debe de superarlo... no puede tener un trauma... ¿qué puede ser tan horrible que no lo pueda olvidar?"  
  
Draco solo lo miró un rato. Fue un silencio muy incomodo, porque parecía que Draco leía a Harry con los ojos, todos lo miraban, "Será mejor que salgamos de aquí. Petegriew puede despertar en cualquier momento" Dijo Ron, rompiendo la incomodidad. Draco se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Ginny fue tras él, mirando de reojo a Harry, una mirada triste y de pena en su rostro. Ron y Lavender salieron después con la misma mirada.  
  
Harry levantó a Hermione, quien estaba sostenida contra él. 'Espero que no estés muy pesada' pensó casi con una sonrisa, y pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas. Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione era muy liviana para lo que parecía, y la llevó hacia fuera, siguiendo las voces de los demás muchachos.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
  
"¿Pero qué sucedió?" dijo Dumblendore sorprendido, mirando a Hermione. Había estado esperando a los muchachos en la puerta del castillo y cuando los vio venir, no hizo otra cosa que ir hacia ellos. Sus ojos transmitían preocupación y rencor. Harry nunca había visto una mirada así en los ojos de Dumblendore. Tiernamente le quitó un poco de sangre del rostro. "Llévenla dentro. A la enfermería..." dijo Dumblendore. "Profesor" le dijo Draco. "Ella está bajo imperius... está... atrapada en una pesadilla..." Los ojos de Dumblendore se cerraron al oir estas palabras, dio un fuerte suspiro, y volvió a abrirlos. "No puedo creerlo... solo es una niña... ¿cómo pudo hacer algo tan vil...?" murmuraba Dumblendore.  
  
Harry entró rápidamente al enorme castillo, con Draco siguiéndolo de cerca. "Eh, Potter..." le llamó Draco, su tono algo insierto. Harry se detuvo, y antes de que Draco pudiera continuar, Harry habló, "Te hice una pregunta antes... ¿Por qué no la contestaste?" le dijo, sin ni siquiera molestarse en dar la vuelta para ver a Draco, quien veía solo la espalada de Harry. Draco no contestó durante un momento.  
  
"Por que no lo soportarías." Le contestó Draco. "¿Qué dices?" le preguntó Harry, mirándolo sobre su hombro. Draco lo miraba intensamente, "Yo también la quiero." Le dijo. Harry sabía a lo que se refería, "Es la única amiga que he tenido... No.. no quiero que pase por esto..." continuó, sus ojos grises reflejaban tristeza. "Entonces dime qué le pasa para ayudarla." Le dijo Harry. Draco lo miró y sonrió un poco, no era una sonrisa burlona, sino una triste, "A veces ni el niño que vivió puede arreglarlo todo..." le dijo Draco.  
  
Harry sintió como que caía de un precipicio muy alto. "Puedo tratar... solo dime... ¿qué es lo que siente...?" le preguntó Harry. Draco lo volvió a mirar y después a Hermione, quien temblaba en el regazo de Harry, dio un suspiro y le dijo, "Tu sufres pesadillas ¿verdad?" Harry asintió, "Bueno...," continuó Draco, "Imagínate que estas en uno de tus sueños... Estas viendo morir a tus padres... a muggles, y a magos... Estas viendo la gente que más amas morir frente a tus ojos y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo... y por más que intentes... no puedes salvarlos. Y te quedas solo, en manos de Voldemort, impotente, con los cuerpos muertos de tus amigos alrededor." A Harry le daba un escalofrió con cada palabra de Draco. "Ahora," siguió Draco, "Imagina que sucede una vez, y Voldemort te mata... Pero después despiertas de tu muerte, y todo lo que viste... volvió a suceder... y otra vez, y otra vez... No sabes qué es verdad, qué no es... vez un momento el mundo real... y crees que es un sueño dentro de tu pesadilla... pero después vuelves al infierno..." Draco se detuvo.  
  
Harry lo miraba, en sus ojos se formaban pequeñas lágrimas... "Eso fue lo que le sucedió a los padres de Longbottom..." finalizó Draco, algo incomodo, "Mi padre los puso bajo ese hechizo frente a mis ojos..."  
  
Harry miraba ahora a Hermione, ella no podía ir a St. Mungo... no podía... "Harry..." murmuró Hermione en contra de su pecho. "Deberías llevarla a la enfermería, Potter." Le dijo Draco, sacando a Harry de su trance. "...Sí..." contestó Harry casi con un suspiro, y comenzó a caminar hacia la enfermería.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LO VOY A DEJAR AHÍ PORQUE SOY MMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA... NO SE ME OCURRE NADA QUÉ ESCRIBIR... AYUDA¡¡¡¡¡ DE HECHO... CREO QUE SERÍA BUENO, TERMINAR AQUÍ MINI- HERM Y EMPEZAR UNA SEQUELA... ES QUE YA NO HAY MINI- HERM : s BUENO... MANDEN REVIEW Y DÍGANME QUÉ OPINAN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
  
  
PD- FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE SALGA HP Y LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿YA VIERON LAS LINEAS DE LOS LIBROS QUE PUBLICÓ SCHOLASTIC? 


	31. La idea de Dumblendore

HOLA A TODOS¡¡¡¡ GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS¡¡¡ ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, ES ALGO DE ANGUSTIA Y DRAMA... ¬¬ NO COMO LO ESPERABA, PERO YA SABEN DE MI BLOQUEO... BUENO, LÉANLO Y MANDEN REVIEW¡¡¡  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mini-Herm  
  
Capítulo 31- La idea de Dumblendore  
  
Ya había pasado una semana desde que Harry y Ron rescataron a Hermione. Hermione todavía no recuperaba el conocimiento, y tenía cada vez más ataques de pánico, y menos charla con las personas que la rodeaban. Harry no pasaba tiempo fuera de la enfermería. Faltaba mucho a sus clases por estar con Hermione.  
  
"¿No deberías estar en clases?" le preguntó Hermione a Harry débilmente, mientras él acariciaba su rostro. Harry la pasaba en la enfermería por si Hermione tenía algunos minutos despierta. Harry movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, "No... quiero estar contigo lo más que pueda..." le dijo. Hermione lo miró duramente, "Harry James Potter, no debes de perder tus clases por mí. Deberías estar estudiando para los exámenes finales. Son los más importantes de nuestra educación en Hogwarts..." le regañaba la muchacha. Harry se rió un poco, típico de Hermione. "Prefiero estar contigo." Le dijo Harry. Hermione le sonrió débilmente, pero de repente comenzó a temblar, sus ojos se empañaron de un rojo sangre de nuevo, y los cerró fuertemente, comenzó a mover la cabeza de una lado a otro repetitivamente, y comenzó a murmurar de nuevo. Harry dio un fuerte suspiro al verla. Esto ya había pasado varias veces, pero todavía dolía verla así.  
  
"Hola..." dijo una voz detrás de Harry, Harry se volvió. Ron estaba en la puerta con varios libros en los brazos. "Hola..." dijo Harry sin sonreír. Ron se aproximó a la cama donde estaba Hermione, quien se movía constantemente, y la miró tristemente, "¿Cómo está?" le preguntó a Harry. "No muy bien" contestó Harry. "Ya veo" dijo Ron sin mirar a Harry. "Te traje la tarea" le dijo Ron a Harry. "Déjala ahí" le dijo Harry señalando con la cabeza a la cama contigua a la de Hermione, donde Harry había estado durmiendo. Dumblendore le había permitido quedarse en la enfermería con Hermione. "Deberías empezarla... Snape ya advirtió que si no asistes a clases te reprobará..." le decía Ron algo cohibido. "No me importa," dijo Harry todavía mirando a Hermione, "me quedaré aquí hasta que se recupere."  
  
"Eso podría tardar... o no suceder..." dijo otra voz detrás de ellos, (me gusta decir eso ^_^) Harry reconoció la voz. "Entonces me quedaré aquí para siempre" dijo Harry de mala gana, "¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?" preguntó Harry volviéndose con su rostro lleno de furia. Draco lo miró como si fuera un gusano. Draco y Harry nunca se habían llevado bien, incluso después de lo que pasó en la cueva, y Harry sentía un gran rencor contra él, aunque Draco no tenía la culpa, Harry lo detestaba porque le recordaba a Harry que Hermione no podría recuperarse.  
  
Draco miró a Hermione, y su expresión cambió. "¿Has hablado con ella?" Harry asintió con la cabeza, viendo de nuevo a Hermione, "¿Le has dicho lo que le está pasando?" Harry ahora asintió con la cabeza,.  
  
Hermione de repente se sentó y comenzó a gritar pateando y moviéndose rápidamente, Harry la sujetó de los hombros en contra a la cama, recostándola. Ron parecía asustado al verla, al igual que Draco. Hermione movía los brazos y las piernas golpeando a Harry, "¡Sra. Promfey¡ ¡SRA. PROMFEY!" comenzó a gritar Harry, soportando los golpes de Hermione sosteniéndola fuertemente, la enfermera Promfey entró rápidamente a la habitación desde la puerta de su oficina, "No otra vez" dijo ella, mirando a Hermione. Sacó una enorme espina de un tarro que había en una de las repisas, y encajó la enorme espina en la pierna de Hermione que Harry había sostenido para que no se moviera. Mucha sangre corrió de su pierna, pero dejó de moverse. Ron empalideció y salió corriendo de la enfermería, con su mano presionada fuertemente en su boca. Draco miraba en shock. A Hermione más pálido de lo normal.  
  
La Sra. Pomfrey le dio a Harry una toalla blanca, algo húmeda, y Harry comenzó a limpiar la sangre en la pierna de Hermione, "¿Vez por qué debo quedarme?" le dijo a Draco. "Aún así no creo que te debas gastar tanto... si haces eso, no solo ella morirá..." Dijo Draco, sin notar el error que había cometido. Harry se levantó rápidamente, soltando la toalla, y tomó a Draco de la camisa, "Ella no va a morir, ¿Entiendes? ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ¡ ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIRLO NUNCA, YO LA SALVARÉ.!" Le dijo Harry, rojo de la rabia.  
  
"¿Harry? ¡Suéltalo!" dijo una voz. Harry se volvió rápidamente, Hermione había despertado. Harry se arrodilló a su lado, soltando a Draco. "¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Harry. Hermione lo miró, sus ojos llenos de cansancio. "No sé..." contestó ella. "Hola Draco" dijo Hermione sonriendo débilmente. "Hola." Contestó Draco cortamente, pero sonriendo.  
  
"Harry..." le llamó Hermione, viéndolo con sus ojos entrecerrados. "¿Sí?" contestó él. Hermione lo miró con ojos tristes, "¿Voy a morir...?" preguntó. A Harry y a Draco les cayó de sorpresa la pregunta. "Yo.. yo no..." balbuceó Harry. "Tal vez" dijo Draco. Harry lo miró con unos ojos llenos de odio, lo que Draco ignoró. "Tal vez sí... Dumblendore está investigándolo ahora" añadió Draco. "Ya veo..." dijo Hermione. Hubo una pausa larga.  
  
"No va a morir Señorita Granger..." dijo otra voz ( ja ja, de nuevo) Dumblendore había entrado. "No si podemos evitarlo." Continuó el director sonriendo. "Verá... yo poseo un Pensador. Si podemos sacarla de las pesadillas, y atacar al hechizo, podremos salvarla." "Profesor... Pero... ¿cómo saber qué es el hechizo?" le preguntó Draco, "Hermione apenas puede sobrevivir dentro de su sueño. No podrá reconocer al hechizo... " Dumblendore sonrió aún más. "Eso por eso que necesitamos que alguien entre a su sueño, y ..." "mmmnnnnnhhh" se quejó Hermione de repente, estaba entrando en otro sueño. Los ojos de Dumblendore la miraron por un momento llenos de tristeza, al igual que los dos muchachos "Si no podemos salvarla pronto, la perderemos para siempre..." dijo el director.  
  
"Yo iré" dijo Harry. El directo y Draco lo miraron. "¿Crees poder convencerla, Potter?" dijo Draco, "Recuerda que sueña contigo... ¿no crees que sería mejor que yo fuera, alguien que no estuviera en sus sueños?" "¿Y como sabes que no estas en sus sueños?" le preguntó Harry. "¿Por qué soñaría conmigo?" le preguntó Draco incrédulo. "Eres su amigo, Draco... Hermione te considera una gran persona, estoy seguro" le contestó Harry, aunque no parecía que le agradaran sus propias palabras. Draco lo miró con una mirada diferente a la que siempre lo había visto, Harry notó esto y se volvió, se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, y añadió, "No quiere decir que yo piense igual que ella. Sigo creyendo que eres un patán." La mirada de Draco volvió a ser esa mirada fría que tenía antes, "Y no me gustaría de otra forma Potter. Eres un cretino y siempre lo vas a hacer. Solo te estoy ayudando porque lo hago por Hermione."  
  
Dumblendore sonrió a los dos muchachos, "Ustedes son muy buenos amigos" dijo. Ambos muchachos voltearon al mismo tiempo, "¡NO ES CIERTO!" gritaron los dos. "Muy bien", anunció Dumblendore, "Harry irá a los sueños de Hermione. "  
  
******  
  
  
  
Dumblendore había decidido que era mejor comenzar al día siguiente con el hechizo, y había convencido a Harry de ir a clases el día de hoy. "Me sorprende que te haya convencido en venir... nadie te podía sacar de la enfermería." "Mn..." "¿Cómo está Hermione?" "Igual..." "¿Crees que se reponga?" "No lo sé..." "Espero que sí.... Extraño sus gritos..." "¿Te podrías callar? esta es la transformación más difícil que he hecho..." Harry y Ron se encontraban en clase de transformación. "Arg.... Nunca voy a poder hacer esto... Es inútil... ¿A quién le importaría transformar una vasija en un ave... es estúpido..." Ron se rió de las palabras de Harry, "Generalmente soy yo quien dice eso..." le dijo a Harry. Harry lo vio exasperado. "Uno, dos, tres" contó Harry moviendo la varita con cada número, "Avicro" dijo por fin. PUF sonó la varita de Harry, y su vasija quedó cubierta de plumas. Ron comenzó a reírse muy fuerte. "¡CALLATE!" le dijo Harry. Ron lo miró, "Te está haciendo daño estar encerrado todo el día en la enfermería... ya te volviste huraño..." le dijo el pelirrojo. Harry le lanzó un sonrisa sarcástica, y siguió tratando de convertir la vasija.  
  
"Muy bien, clase. Pueden retirarse." Anunció MaGonagall, desde su escritorio. "Eh, Potter. Ven por favor." Le llamó la profesora. Harry murmuró, "Diablos..." y se dirigió al escritorio de la profesora, quien lo veía con dureza. "¿Sí, profesora?" le dijo Harry, algo nervioso, tal vez estaba en problemas... "Potter... He notado que has bajado de calificación, no solo en mi clase sino en todas... incluso has faltado a las prácticas de quidditch... Sé por lo que estas pasando, pero no puedes continuar así. Los exámenes finales de quinto grado son los más importantes de tu vida en Hogwarts. Si repruebas esos exámenes, tendrás que repetir grado." "Pero... profesora..." "He dicho, Potter. Espero que la señorita Granger se reponga... No me gustaría perder a mi mejor alumna..." Los ojos de MaGonagall se pusieron rojos, sacó un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz muy fuerte, haciendo que el pañuelo se levantara mucho. "Puedes irte, Potter. Saludos a la señorita Granger." Le dijo la profesora, y Harry salió del aula, más triste de lo que estaba...  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Harry se fue rápidamente a la enfermería en cuento las clases habían terminado. "!Hermione, estás despierta¡" exclamó Harry al verla con los ojos abiertos. Estaba acompañada. Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, hablando con ella. Hermione le sonrió a Harry cuando entró a la enfermería. "Tienes suerte, acaba de despertar." Dijo Draco. "¿En toda la mañana?" preguntó Harry consternado. Se había ido a las siete de ahí, y ahora eran las cuatro de la tarde. Draco asintió tristemente.  
  
Harry miró a Hermione "¿Como estás?" le preguntó. Hermione solo lo miró tristemente. "Ya veo..." contestó Harry tristemente. "No la hagas hablar mucho... se está perdiendo... ya no reconoce la realidad..." le dijo Draco sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Hermione. Harry sintió un vacío en el pecho, pero le sonrió a Hermione, quien lo miraba con extrañes. Harry le acarició el cabello. "Harry..." murmuró ella. "Aquí estoy" le dijo él. Pero ella movió su cara, alejándose de Harry, "Harry, Harry, Harry." Comenzó a decir moviendo la cabeza. Sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos de nuevo. "No te vayas, Hermione." Le suplicó Harry tomándole la mano, pero era inútil. Hermione cerró los ojos, y se desplomó en la cama... Sin embargo, ya no golpeaba dormida, sino que se quedó quieta en la cama, solo murmuraba "Harry, Harry..." muy bajo.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" preguntó Harry consternado a Draco. Draco movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. "La estamos perdiendo mucho antes de lo que creíamos..." le dijo. "¿Co... como que perdiéndola... ella no está... ella no...?" balbuceó Harry. "Ella está muriendo... No había visto algo así antes... creo que esa estúpida de Chang hizo mal el conjuro..." dijo Draco.  
  
"Pero... vamos a poder ayudarla... ¿verdad?" Preguntó Harry. "Eso espero..." dijo Draco... "Eso espero..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AHÍ LE VOY A PARAR, PARA PODER PUBLICARLO HOY... PERDONEN EL RETRASO, PERO ES QUE HE ESTADO MUY OCUPADA CON LA ESCUELA¡¡¡¡¡ MANDEN REVIEW PARA DARME SUGERENCIAS¡¡¡¡ SE ME ACABAN LAS IDEAS¡¡¡¡¡ ^_ ^ ADIOS  
  
  
  
¡¡¡¡¡ FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS COOPER¡¡¡¡¡ 


	32. Dentro de tus sueños

Mini-Herm  
  
Capítulo 32  
  
Dentro de tus sueños  
  
"¿Estás listo?" preguntó Draco a Harry. Harry se encontraba recostado en la cama que estaba al lado de Hermione. Harry miró por un segundo a Hermione, quien movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Después asintió con la cabeza.  
  
"Muy bien..." dijo Dumblendore, que se encontraba en la habitación. Entre las camas donde se encontraban Hermione y Harry, había una pequeña mesa, en donde estaba una copa plateada con un brillo plateado dentro, como una sustancia entre gaseosa y líquida, que se movía como en remolino.  
  
"Suerte..." murmuró Draco sin ver a Harry. Harry solo asintió con la cabeza. Estaba muy nervioso como para hablar. Si algo salía mal... si algo pasaba... Hermione estaría...  
  
"Empecemos ya" dijo Dumblendore, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry. "¿Estas seguro de que te quieres arriesgar? Podrías dañarte tú también..." le preguntó finalmente el director viéndolo a los ojos. "Estoy seguro" dijo Harry casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Dumblendore lo escuchara. "De acuerdo..." dijo Dumblendore sonriéndo.  
  
Entonces, el director levantó su varita, apuntándola hacia la copa. "Señor Malfoy, si puede empezar, por favor" le dijo amablemente a Draco, quien estaba más pálido de lo usual. Draco asintió con la cabeza al director, y se acercó a la copa. Levantó su varita apuntando a la cabeza de Hermione, y tocando su cabello suavemente, presionando la punta de su varita a lado de su frente. La miró un momento y después a Harry. "Filos Mobilarus" murmuró, moviendo su mirada de nuevo a Hermione.  
  
Harry, que estaba viendo cada movimiento de Draco, porque tenía curiosidad del hechizo, notó que no había pasado nada, ni una chispa de luz, ni un brillo, ni nada, como sucedía con los otros hechizos.  
  
De repente, Draco retiró su varita, y Harry notó que de la punta, le seguía algo que parecía salir de la cabeza de Hermione, justo en donde Draco había puesto la varita. Eso parecía una cuerda hecha con la misma sustancia plateado brillante, con la consistencia liquido-gaseosa que había en la copa. Draco movió la varita hasta que la punta tocó la copa, e inmediatamente, la cuerda quedó prendida a la sustancia que estaba dentro, como uniendo la cabeza de Hermione a la copa. Justo cuand la cuerda entró a la copa, Hermione dejó de moverse. Parecía como las conecciones que tenían los aparatos eléctricos muggle. Solo que esta cuerda unía la cabeza de Hermione con la copa.  
  
Draco movió su varita y se paró justo frente a Harry. Harry lo miró dándole una sonrisa sarcastica, que Malfoy devolvió con elm ismo gesto. Sin importar que tanto hiciera Draco para ayudar a Hermione, A Harry todavía no le agradaba.  
  
"Cierra los ojos" gruñó Draco. Y Harry obedeció. Sintió la varita de Draco, presionada en su cabeza. "Tu horrible cabello no me deja trabajar..." Harry escuchó a Draco gruñir. Harry sonrió con sus ojos todavía cerrados. "A Hermione le gusta" dijo, intentando hacer enojar a Draco. Aunque Draco estuviera ahora con Ginny, Harry sabía que él sentía algo por Hermione. Lo escuchó gruñir de nuevo, y murmurar algo sobre "Mal gusto".  
  
De repente, Harry sintió la cabeza muy fresca, y algo deslizandose por su cabeza. Sintió la cabeza muy ligera, y se sintió mareado, como si hubiera dado muchas vueltas.  
  
De repente escuchó gritar a Dumblendore "Unicos Filos" y Harry se sintió aún más mareado, y se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
****  
PUM Harry despertó de golpe. "AAAooooouuuhhhh" se quejó frotandose la parte trasera de su cabeza. Al parecer había caído desde arriba. Harry miró a su alrededor. Estaba en el jardín de Hogwarts, solo que era de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido? ¿No habría funcionado el hechizo? Todo se veía... igual.  
  
Se levantó del suelo, y comenzó a caminar hasta el castillo. El maldito de Malfoy debió haberlo hecho a proposito.  
  
Entró a la enorme puerta de la entrada. "Que extraño..." pensó Harry. Ninguna luz se veía desde afuera, en las ventanas del castillo. Y con ese pensamiento, Harry entró al castillo.  
  
Dentro, todo estaba muy oscuro. Comenzó a caminar hasta las enormes escaleras principales, cuando de repente las luces se encendieron.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó alguien por detrás de él. Harry se volvió. Una Hermione de once años lo miraba, con una expresión dura en su rostro. "!No deberían salir de noche¡" le reprensió. '¿Deberían?' pensó Harry. "No es tu asunto" le dijo otra voz a su lado. Harry se volvió a ver de donde provenía la voz. Ron había estado todo este tiempo a su lado, ¿o no?, solo que... se veía... ¿De once años?  
  
"Le diré a la Profesora McGonagall" les advirtió Hermione. "No te atreverías" le dijo Ron de regreso. Y comenzaron a discutir, como siempre lo hacían. Harry no entendía nada.  
  
Se quedó tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no había notado la pelea que ocurría entre los dos niños. Mas bien Ron era el que estabaa gritándole a Hermione.  
  
"¡TAL VEZ DEBERÍAS PREOCUPARTE POR TUS PROPIOS ASUNTOS. CON RAZÓN NADIE TE QUIERE. ERES UNA MOLESTIA. OJALÁ NUNCA HUBIERAS ENTRADO A HOGWARTS!" le gritó Ron. Harry sintió ganas de golpear a Ron por decirle eso a Hermione.  
  
Ella solo se quedó mirándolo como petrificada, su labio inferior moviendose sin articular palabra. De repente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ron sonrió al verla llorar. "Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta. No eres más que una molestia para Harry y para mí" le dijo Ron. Hermione ahora lloraba mucho más, pero no producía sonido, ni hacía gestos. Su rostro permanecía con esa mirada soprendida, y sus lágrimas siguieron corriendo por su rostro.  
  
"Eso no es verdad" le dijo Harry, tratando de calmarla. Pero Hermione no lo miró, incluso, parecía como si no lo hubiera escuchado. "¿Her... Hermione?" dijo Harry. Pero no parecía que lo escuchara. Hermione seguía viendo la sonrisa malévola de Ron, y llorando si hacer ruidos o gestos.  
  
De repente gritó, y salió corriendo escaleras arriba."¡HERMIONE!" le llamó Harry corriendo tras ella.  
  
Hermione seguía corriendo en las escaleras, que parecían interminables. Por más que Harry corría tras ella, no la alcanzaba.  
  
Harry siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, llamándo a Hermione cada que podía recuperar algo de aire, y duró esto casi por lo que parecían dos horas, hasta que Hermione llegó al piso de arriba y entró a la primera puerta que había.  
  
La puerta se cerró una vez que Hermione entró. Harry se apresuró y entró por la puerta. Pero dentro no estaba Hermione. O por lo menos Harry no lo podía saber, ya que el cuarto estaba muy oscuro.  
  
"¿Hermione?" le llamó Harry. De repente la luz se encendió, y Harry apenas pudo ver, ya que la luz repentina le había encandilado. Escuchó los sollozos de alguien.  
  
Lentamente Harry recuperó la vista, y vio a una figura en un sillón. Se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor. Caminó hacia la persona que estaba en el sillón. Facilmente la reconoció. "¿Hermione?" murmuró, poniendo una mano en su espalda. Hermione se levantó de golpe, y se puso hasta el final del sillón alejandose de Harry, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y subiendo las piernas al sillón. Seguía siendo la Hermione de once años, que Ron había insultado.  
  
"Él no sabe lo que está diciendo, Hermione" le aseguró Harry. Hermione lo miró, retirando sus manos de su rostro. "¿No me destestas?" le preguntó ella, con voz tímida. Harry le sonrió, no recordaba que Hermione fuera así de linda cuando tenía esa edad. "Por supuesto que no" le contestó Harry.  
  
Hermione se volvió, "Já" dijo sarcasticamente. "¿Por qué no me detestarías? Soy una sabelotodo mandona, que no sabe otra cosa que meterse en los asuntos de los demás... Por eso no tengo amigos..." le contestó la niña. Harry recordó cuando Ron había dicho eso, hacía más de cuatro años, el día que Hermione fue perseguida por un Troll, y él y Ron la rescataron. Desde entonces habían sido amigos.  
  
Harry se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Hermione volvió a mirarlo. "Te aseguro que no" le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. "Eres una de las personas más maravillosas que conosco. Eres mi mejor amiga, Hermione" le dijo.  
  
Hermione lo miró un momento, y después sonrió, "¿En serio?" preguntó ella. "Por supuesto" le aseguró Harry. Hermione sonrió aún más, su rostro limpio de lágrimas.  
  
De repente, la niña se levantó del sillón, tomándolo de la mano. "Vamos" le dijo ella. "¿A donde?" preguntó Harry. "Ya verás" le dijo ella, sonriendo. "Ven" Harry siguió a Hermione, subiendo las escaleras, y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de chicas.  
  
"Hermione, sabes que no puedo entrar ahí" le dijo Harry. Hermione sonrió de nuevo. "No importa. Ven" le dijo ella, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Una luz cegadora salió de la puerta, provocando que Harry cerrara los ojos. La luz era tan fuerte, que tuvo que soltar la mano de Hermioney cubrirse los ojos con ella, ya que solo la otra no funcionaba. "¿Que es eso?" preguntó Harry a Hermione, abriendo un poco un ojo, recuperando un poco su vista. "¿Hermione?" preguntó Harry al ver que no contestaba. Pero al mirar a su alrededor, no vio a Hermione por ninguna parte. De hecho, ya no estaba en la habitación de las chicas, ni siquiera en la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Harry se encontraba ahora en la enfermería. Vio a una persona al lado de una cama. Era Hermione, Harry podía escuchar sus sollozos. Harry se acercó a ella, para tratar de calmarla. Pero se le fue el aire cuando vio a la persona que estaba en la cama. Era él, pero... se veía más joven. Su cicatriz estaba roja, como si recién se la hubieran hecho. Hermione pasó su mano por el cabello de Harry. "Debí quedarme contigo" murmuró Hermione. Harry trató de llamar su atención, poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero... era como si tocara gas. No podía sentirla. Harry trató de nuevo, pero sin exito. "Fui una cobarde..." murmuró Hermione. "No debí dejarte... Yo hubiera podido ayudar.... mejor yo que tú..." De repente comenzó a llorar.  
  
"Shhh" murmuró Harry. Eso siempre la calmaba cuando lloraba. Hermione parecía asustada. Miró a todos lados, buscando de donde venía el sonido. Harry se alegrói al notar que podía escucharlo. "Estoy bien" le dijo en una voz suave y baja. Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "Todo está bien. No fuiste una cobarde... Si no hubiera sido por tí no hubiera podido llegar hasta Quirrell. Te lo agradezco." Hermione sonrió, se limpió las lágrimas. Y se dirigió a la puerta, por donde salió.  
  
Harry miró la puerta por un momento. Después se volvió a verse así mismo en la cama, pero... ya no estaba. "¿Eh?" se preguntó Harry. La cama permanecía como si alguien hubiera estado dormido en ella, con las sabanas deshechas, pero no había nadie ahí, y Harry no notó cuando el otro Harry se había ido. "Extraño" pensó Harry y salió por la puerta que Hermione había salido, solo para encontrarse en otro lugar.  
  
Miró por el lugar. Ahora no estaba en Hogwarts. Era un lugar hermoso. Como una pradera, lo único que se veía era el verde del cesped y juegos infantiles a lo lejos, esto era un parque. El sol brillaba, y se olía el verano en el aire. Harry cerró los ojos, sintiendo el viento mover su cabello. Esto sin duda no podía ser una pesadilla. Escuchó la voz de niños riendo a lo lejos. Y se vovlió a verlos, pero al ver lo que hacían entendió porqué esto era una pesadilla.  
  
Los niños se reían de una pequeña de no más de cuatro años. La pequeña lse veía molesta con los niños. Los niños comenzaron a empujarla a la fuerza, mientras reían de ella, jalaban los listones de su hermoso vestido blanco. Uno de los niños le quitó el enorme sombrero de su cabeza y lo lanzó al fango que estaba cerca.  
  
"¡OIGAN USTEDES!" gritó Harry, reconociendo a la pequeña. Y como no reconocerla, si él la cuidó durante casi un semestre. Los niños se volvieron a ver a Harry riendo, "Oh oh," exclamó uno, y entre todos empujaron a la niña al fango, y salieron corriendo. Harry se detuvo frente a la niña, que lloraba, con su hermoso vestido que una vez estubo blanco, lleno de fango. La niña lloraba sonoramente, sentada en el fango.  
  
Harry sonrió a la pequeña, pero ella ni se inmutó, ella solo seguía llorando. Harry se adentró al enorme charco de fango, notando lo profundo que era. Ya que el fango le llegaba hasta poco antes que la rodilla, pero Harry no era muy alto, así que debía ser por eso. La pequeña notó al muchacho, y lo miró con grandes ojos. Los enormes ojos de Hermione que siempre hacían que Harry hiciera lo que ella quisiera. "¿Viniste a 'ayudame'?" le preguntó la pequeña. Harry asintió, dándole la mano, y levantándola en brazos. La pequeña cubierta de fango abrazó al muchacho. "'Gacias'" le dijo la pequeña. Harry, aunque estaba cubierto de fango por el abrazo de la niña, le sonrió. "Si no hubieras llegado... Ellos me habrían golpeado..." murmuró la niña, abrazándolo de nuevo.  
  
Entonces Harry entendió todo. Estos eran los peores recuerdos de Hermione. 'No puedo creer que Ron le haya dicho eso' pensó Harry algo molesto. Harry miró a la niña en su regazo, pero ella ya estaba completamente dormida, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
Harry sonrió al verla. Pero de repente, la niña comenzó a desaparecer, tomando la apariencia de un fantasma. "¡¿HERMIONE?!" gritó Harry, pero era inútil, la niña ya había desaparecido. Harry miró a su alrededor y notó que ya no estaba en el parque, sino que estaba en el bosque prohibido.  
  
Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarse donde estaba, escuchó un grito. Harry corrió hacia donde había escuchado el grito tan rápido como pudo. Sintió que se le acababa el aire, hasta que llegó a un claro entre el bosque, y vio a dos personas luchando.  
  
Harry reconoció a una de ellas, era Hermione, pero esta vez si tenía la edad de 15 años. Ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo, llorando. La otra persona, a la que Harry no reconoció ya que estaba cubierta por una túnica negra con capucha.  
  
La persona jalaba el brazo de Hermione, y lo torcía, provocando que ella gritara en dolor.  
  
Harry sintió furia crecer dentro de él. "¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!" gritó a la persona, cohiéndolo del hombro y volteandolo hacia él. Aún no podía ver el rostro de la persona, ya que no había mucha luz, pues era de noche. Hermione permaneció llorando en el suelo. Su uniforme del Colegio estaba rasgada y sucia.  
  
"¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?!" le preguntó Harry a la persona en la túnica. Pero la persona no contestó, solo levantó la manga de la túnica negra, y le mostró a Harry algo en su brazo. Era una calavera con una serpiente, parecía un tatuaje, y este brillaba a la luz de la luna. La señal de Voldemort.  
  
"¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!" le preguntó Harry gritando. Hermione miraba de uno al otro, como desesperada. La figura se rió. Era un sonido frío horrible, pero extrañamente familiar. Harry no soportó esto. Fuertemente golpeó a la figuro en el rostro, O por lo menos donde parecía que iba el rostro. Haciendo que la figura retrocediera unos pasos, se sostuviera el lugar donde Harry había golpeado, y se quitara la capucha. La persona miró a Harry directo a los ojos.  
  
Harry ahogó un grito. Ojos verdes miraron ojos verdes... Otro Harry Potter, luciendo la túnica de los mortifagos y el tatuaje de Voldemort en el brazo, sonreía maliciosamente a Harry.  
HASTA AHÍ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ESPERO QUE NO ESTÉN MUY MOLESTOS. LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, PERO CREANME QUE HE ESTADO SUPER OCUPADA. POR FAVOR, PERDÓNENME. Y MANDEN MUCHOS REVIEWS¡¡¡¡ ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO¡¡¡¡ NOS VEMOS¡¡¡¡ 


End file.
